Le sens des sentiments
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Natsu est un lycéen de 17 ans qui fait sa rentrée au lycée. Il va y retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Mais il remarque qu'un élève de sa classe est toujours tout seul ... Pourquoi Natsu veut il absolument être ami avec lui ? Pourquoi ce garçon le rejette-t-il ? La vie de notre héros d'ordinaire tranquille et agréable va se voir troubler par quelque chose que Natsu ne contrôle pas.
1. Chapter 1 : Une bonne rentrée !

Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Sleepy-Ash ! Bon c'est ma première fic alors j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis que je précise SINCERE et HONNETE sans pour autant me dire que c'est de la m**** ou que c'est à c****. J'accepte les critiques et je sais que je dois encore m'améliorer et que ce premier chapitre n'est pas parfait. Néanmoins ayant un mauvais avis sur ce que je fais, vos impressions m'intéressent vraiment.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima seulement !

_**Chapitre 1 : Une bonne rentrée .**_

Le réveil sonnait depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà … il faut que je me lève. Un grognement se fit entendre de dessous mon oreiller, et, cherchant de la main mon réveil sur ma table de nuit, je fis tomber mon portable et ce qui semble être ma montre par terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à appuyer sur le bouton « OFF » de ce foutu machin. Doucement je me redresse et émerge du pays des songes … Je me frotte le visage pour essayer de me réveiller et lève la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Je crois reconnaître ma chambre … enfin ce doit être ma chambre sous tous ce bordel. Je rangerai plus tard …

Je m'appelle Natsu … Natsu Dragnir. J'ai dix sept ans et je vais au lycée des fées de Magnolia. Je suis assez grand, et sans vouloir me vanter je suis plutôt bien fait. Effectivement je m'entraîne tous les soirs pour me muscler, et après quelques années de pratique, je suis enfin arriver aux résultats escomptés : de formidables tablettes de chocolat et des muscles en béton. J'ai une cicatrice au niveau du cou, une mauvaise chute en moto, je trouve ça assez viril alors ça ne me dérange pas d'être abîmé. En revanche ce que je déteste … ce sont mes cheveux roses … je tiendrais ça de ma mère apparemment … la pauvre est morte d'une maladie alors que j'avais à peine six ans. Depuis, je vis seul avec mon père, Ignir. Bon finis les présentations parce que sinon je vais être en retard … ce serait pas la première fois mais quand même … aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée !

Oh la la ! déjà sept heure vingt trois ?

Bon sang, mon bus passe dans sept minutes ! Rapidement j'enfile mon uniforme scolaire qui se résume à un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche , une veste noire sur laquelle se trouve un emblème de fée rouge sur le coté gauche du torse, et une cravate rouge que je déteste. Je fais un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, me passe un coup sur le visage et direction la cuisine. Je salut brièvement mon père, un homme grand aux cheveux et à la barbe rouges feu. Il est beaucoup plus musclé que moi et je n'ai jamais réussit à le battre ne serait ce qu'une seule fois.

« _ Natsu ! Bien dormis ?

_ euh … ouais, mais je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit …

_ Comme tout le monde je présume. Ne sois pas en retard pour ton premier jour hein ?

_ Non et d'ailleurs, je dois absolument partir maintenant ! A ce soir p'pa !

_ Prend au moins un petit déjeuner !

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! J'achèterai un truc à la cafétéria du lycée.

_ Bon d'accord dépêche toi !

_ Ouaip ! »

Je sors de chez moi, une maison en brique blanche entouré d'un petit jardin parsemé d'arbres et de fleurs. Pas le temps de l'admirer ce matin sinon je ne serais jamais à l'heure ! Je me précipite hors de mon jardin pour me propulser dans les rues de Magnolia. Magnolia est une ville assez grande et moi, j'habite dans le quartier commerçant. Mon père est maçon et malgré son salaire moyen il peut subvenir à nos besoins. Nous ne partons jamais en vacances, et notre maison est petite mais ma vie est agréable et tranquille. Ouf ! j'ai pu attraper mon bus de justesse … Je m'assois à ma place habituelle : troisième rang, coté fenêtre et j'admire le paysage défilé. Autour de moi, plusieurs élèves qui portent l'uniforme de mon lycée discutent bruyamment.

En moins d'un quart d'heure j'arrive à destination , je sors tranquillement du véhicule et me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée, un regroupement de bâtiments de pierre grises bien entretenu. J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis et j'espère être dans la même classe que Lucy cette année, c'est ma meilleure amie. En parlant d'elle, je l'aperçois au loin devant le lycée.

« _ Yo ! Lucy ! Comment ça va ?

_ Natsu ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Ca va faire trois semaines que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de toi !

_ Ha ha ! Désolé ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, mon père m'a fait travailler comme une bête.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, soupire-t-elle, j'espère qu'on sera ensemble encore cette année !

_ Ouais, moi aussi ! »

Lucy est dans ma classe depuis six ans maintenant. Avant que je ne la rencontre, personne ne l'aimait puisque c'est une jeune fille de bonne famille et elle n'avait donc pas d'amis. Vu que je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les gens, je me suis rapproché d'elle et j'ai appris qu'elle aussi avait perdu sa mère quand elle était plus jeune, cet élément nous a drôlement rapproché. Lucy est un peu plus petite que moi. Elle est blonde aux yeux marrons et possède quelques atouts, outre ses formes avantageuses, elle possède un visage à tomber par terre … sauf quand elle s'énerve … dans ce cas là, elle ressemble plus à une sorcière. De plus, son uniforme lui va parfaitement bien, comme tout ses vêtements d'ailleurs. Elle porte un chemisier blanc avec une veste noire qui a le même emblème que moi mais en rose ainsi qu'une jupe simple qui descend jusqu'aux genoux de couleur noire. C'est la meilleure amie parfaite pour ainsi dire, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé plus venant d'elle et pourtant je n'arrête pas d'être surpris par sa beauté …

« _ On va voir le tableau des classes ?

La voix de Lucy me ramène sur terre.

_ Ouais ! Allons y »

Nous entrons dans le lycée, appréhendant la répartition des classes … Lucy et moi entrons en section littéraire et artistique, comme tous nos amis par ailleurs. Devant le tableau nous retrouvons Erza et Jubia, deux filles de notre groupe. Erza est une femme autoritaire, et materne notre groupe depuis qu'elle y est entrée. Elle a des cheveux magnifiques de couleur écarlate et comme Lucy, elle possède tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. De même que Jubia, une jeune fille assez timide aux cheveux bleus. Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne, c'est assez amusant. Les filles de mon cercle d'amis sont vraiment très belles et désirables. Et, aussi surprenant soit il, elles sont toutes célibataires. Je devrais tenter ma chance avec l'une d'elle …

_ Erza ! Jubia ! Vous êtes déjà là ? s'écria Lucy.

_ Oui ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous sommes tous dans la même classe cette année encore, nous informa Erza.

_ Génial ! C'est trop bien nan ? On va bien s'amuser cette année ! Raaaah vivement demain ! Et Natsu ? On se met ensemble en classe dis ?

_ Lucy, arrête d'en faire des tonnes à chaque fois, c'est qu'une classe, me risquais-je à dire.

Lucy me regarde froidement et me lançe :

_ Ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas aimé être avec nous !

_ Je n'ai pas dis ça … mais au final c'est pas si important.

Quel hypocrite je suis … je fais juste ça pour avoir bonne figure devant eux mais en vérité … je suis très sentimental. Je ne suis pas le dur à cuire que je veux laisser penser … L'école c'est pas drôle mais sans les amis … c'est l'enfer.

_ Nastu sait très mal mentir …

Une voix que je connais nous interpelle, on tourne tous la tête dans sa direction.

_ Jellal ! Tu étais là ? s'écria Lucy . Comment vas tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Alors tu es partis où ? On t'a manqué ? Raconte nous !

Et voilà Lucy dans toute sa splendeur … Jellal nous avait dis qu'il serait injoignable de toute les vacances à cause d'un voyage assez long. C'est un jeune homme plutôt bien foutu aux cheveux bleus. Comme Lucy, il est issu d'une famille de bourgeois assez populaire à Magnolia. Il a un tatouage autour de l'œil droit, signe qu'il est en pleine rébellion … Ah l'adolescence.

_ Toujours aussi excitée Lucy à ce que je vois.

_ Et encore Jellal, tu n'as pas vu quand elle m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure.

_ Natsu ! Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus …

_ C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime Lucy tu le sais bien, la rassura Erza, malgré que tu as un coté barjo.

Aoutch ça aurait pu faire mal si nous n'étions pas aussi proches et nous préférons donc en rigoler. Mais au fait … j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelqu'un …

_ euh … on devrait aller à notre salle vous ne pensez pas ?

Jubia ! La pauvre … elle n'est pas aussi folle que nous malheureusement. Mais nous l'apprécions à sa juste valeur. On a tendance à l'oublier parfois …

_ Oui tu as raison Jubia. Il est presque l'heure, dis Erza après s'être calmée.

C'est donc d'un bon pas que tous notre petit monde s'élance vers le bâtiment des arts où se trouve la salle de notre professeur principale : Mr Readers Johnner, professeur d'arts plastiques.

Nous nous installons comme à notre habitude. Jubia et Erza ensemble au premier rang, Lucy et moi près des fenêtres et Jellal juste derrière nous. C'est alors que différentes filles s'élancent pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Et oui, il est vraiment populaire ici … Finalement, c'est une jeune fille brune qui remporte la guerre … Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Millianna je crois. Enfin bref, le professeur vient juste de rentrer, tout le monde s'assois donc tranquillement sans un bruit. Le prof est assez gros … mais si je me souviens bien, il est très gentil et explique vraiment bien les choses. C'était mon professeur d'arts plastiques il y a deux ans et avant d'entrer dans son cour, je ne savais pas tenir un pinceau et grâce à lui je peux maintenant dessiner une personne réelle sans trop d'effort. Il nous fait le speech habituel de début d'année et nous distribue des papiers avec nos emplois du temps que nous regardons tous …

_ Flûte je suis le seul à ne pas avoir le même que vous … Monsieur ? C'est possible de changer d'emplois du temps ? demandais-je.

_ Non, les emplois du temps sont définitif pour le premier trimestre. Ils changeront au second .

Je peste dans mon coin et Lucy me console comme elle le peut. Je pose ma feuille et regarde autour de moi pour repérer les différents élèves qui vont m'accompagner pour un an. En tout, nous sommes vingt quatre. Je reconnaît Reby, une élève très intelligente, à coté il y a Léon, un petit frimeur qui se croit plus fort que les autres. Je peux voir au fond Elfman et sa sœur Lisanna qui a sauté une classe, c'est plutôt amusant. Après je crois que je ne connais pas les autres … Un élève est tous seul au fond de la classe … qui cela peut il bien être. Je crois que le professeur l'a appelé … Gley ? Non Grey. Bizarre, il faudra que j'en parle aux autres.

Après cette première heure, moi et les autres nous dirigeons en études vu que nous n'avons pas cour. Lucy nous arrache nos emplois du temps pour les comparer.

_ Tu n'as que trois matières avec nous, arts plastiques, littérature et sport … Ah ? et tu es en histoire avec Jubia, me fit remarquer Lucy.

_ C'est déjà ça …

Génial, un cour d'histoire barbant avec une fille qui ne parle pas en classe …

_ Sinon mis à part que je ne suis quasiment pas avec vous … je finis toujours tôt et ça c'est cool !

_ Pfff t'es vraiment qu'un chanceux parfois … moi je commence tous les jours à huit heure pour finir presque tout le temps à dix-huit heure … se plaint Jellal.

_ Et oh Jellal, on est tous dans le même bateau je te signale … dis Erza.

_ Non pas Jubia, dis Lucy fière de sa trouvaille.

_ Ah bon ? Et en quoi son emploi du temps diffère ? demandai-je

_ euh … Jubia commence tout les matins à neuf heure … et elle n'a pas cour le mercredi après-midi … dit elle d'une voix timide.

_ Allez Jubia réjouis toi un peu, prends un peu plus d'assurance bon sang, gronda Erza.

_ Mais … vous avez manqué à Jubia et elle ne sait pas quoi vous dire après tout ce temps …

Jubia rougit et quand elle rougit elle est vraiment mal à l'aise … Elle est beaucoup trop stressé parfois … Il faut rectifier le tir.

_ Bon on va bientôt avoir cour nous. Tu viens Jubia ? On a bien Histoire ensemble non ?

_ euh … oui, dit elle en se ressaisissant.

_ Alors c'est partie !

Pour mettre en confiance Jubia, je lui fait mon plus beau et plus grand sourire ce qui rassure et réconforte toujours tout le monde, Jubia y compris vu qu'elle me répond avec un autre sourire.

Arrivée en cour d'Histoire, le professeur, Mr Crux, nous place par ordre alphabétique. Je ne serai donc pas à coté de Jubia … elle c'est Jubia Lockser … la tuile. Espérons que mon voisin sera bavard, et faites que je sois à coté de la fenêtre ! Je prie intérieurement en attendant l'appel de mon prénom.

_ Natsu Dragnir !

Yahou ! Je suis à la fenêtre ! Le professeur, un peu vieux remet ses lunettes et appelle le prochain sur la liste … mon voisin. Moment de vérité …

_ Grey Fullbuster !

Qui ça ? L'associable au fond de la classe ? Et zut … décidément je suis destiné à m'ennuyer pendant son cour. Le brun vient s'installer à coté de moi et j'en profite pour le regarder. Un peu plus grand que moi, la cravate défaite et la chemise déboutonnée laissant apparaître un début de torse assez musclé. Il porte une chaîne autour du cou en forme de croix, elle semble avoir de la valeur … J'arrive à discerner une cicatrice assez large sur son front. C'est là que me viennent plein de réponses au fait qu'il soit tous seul … les autres doivent le prendre pour un délinquant ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je n'ai pas de préjugés alors je tente tout de même une approche.

_ Moi c'est Natsu. On va passer l'année ensemble, autant qu'on s'entende bien non ?

_ … ça ne m'intéresse pas … me répondit il sèchement.

_ Ah ! Je vois … tu préfères suivre le cour … pas de problème je ne t'empêcherai pas de travailler ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui fais mon magnifique sourire habituel pour lui montrer que je ne lui veut aucun mal mais je n'ai le droit qu'à un simple soupire de sa part.

_ Tu aimes bien l'Histoire ?

Pas de réponses …

_ Moi pas je trouve ça chiant … pas toi ?

Il reste silencieux … ça va être dur …

_ On peut au moins être amis non ?

_ Ecoute, je n'ai aucunes envie d'être ami avec un cinglé comme toi vu ?

_ … un cinglé ?

Je n'ai pas bien assimilé l'information qui vient de me tomber dessus.

_ Moi un cinglé ?! tu te fiches de moi là ? le barge c'est toi, je veux juste être aimable ! Tout ce que tu n'es pas à vrai dire !

_ La ferme ça vaut mieux, tu te ridiculises, annonce t il calmement.

Le professeur nous regarde froidement. Je m'étais levé sans prévenir … Jubia me regardait étonnée … Il est vrai que je ne m'énerve que rarement. Et c'est futile et stupide de s'énerver pour si peu dans ce contexte. Ne pas répondre à ses provocations ça vaudra mieux.

Le cour d'Histoire a commencé par une présentation du programme de cette année, Guerre Froide, Guerre Mondiale, Géographie … bref rien que d'entendre ça, me fait bailler. Le cour se termine plutôt vite, nous n'avons fait que discuter avec le professeur de projets éventuels durant l'année. Je sors dans les premiers et vois Grey passer devant moi, m'ignorant totalement. Je le regarde s'éloigner lorsque Jubia m'interpelle :

_ Un problème Natsu ? Tu veux … tu veux m'en parler ?

_ Non y a rien … dis je sèchement.

_ Jubia est désolé, elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète !

_ Mais non va, soit pas parano non plus. Il me fait juste un peu de peine. Ce type est tout seul depuis ce matin.

_ Peut être a t il des amis dans une autre classe …

C'est là que je me suis sentis stupide … Je n'y avais pas pensé, je ne réfléchi vraiment pas assez. Il n'empêche qu'il devrait être plus aimable envers nous.

_ Tu as sans doute raison Jubia. Allons retrouver les autres.

_ euh … Jubia oui … mais toi non.

_ Arf j'avais oublié qu'on était pas dans les mêmes groupes … bon et bien salut, j'ai anglais.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Les cours ont plutôt bien commencé. Par contre je crois que Grey a le même emploi du temps que moi. Nous avons les mêmes cours ensemble … et il est à coté de moi en musique … et pareil qu'en Histoire … pas un mot en une heure. Bon ce fut néanmoins une bonne journée. Et je finis à treize heure le mardi. Je dis au revoir aux autres pour retourner chez moi et prendre le bus en sens inverse. Au loin j'aperçois Grey qui prend le bus numéro quatre … il va en direction du quartier nord, un des plus riches. Moi je prend le bus numéro dix, en direction de la cathédrale Kardia. Je reprend ma place de ce matin et commence à m'assoupir … Je me réveille à temps pour descendre à mon arrêt. Et une dizaine de minute de marche plus tard, j'arrive devant chez moi : enfin à la maison.

_ C'est moi !

Pas de réponse … Papa est sans doute dans son atelier … je me dirige dans mon salon qui ne se constitue que de d'un canapé beige face à la télé, d'une table basse en chêne, une cheminée en pierre à l'arrière, et un vieux fauteuil beige. La décoration reste acceptable avec des murs marrons et des masques indiens un peu partout. Sur le divan se trouve mon petit chat bleu qui veut toujours jouer avec mes mains. Je l'ai nommé Happy. Mon père me l'a ramené un jour lorsqu'il a été faire une livraison, la pauvre petite chose avait à peine quelques mois et se trouvait dans un carton. Papa a donc voulu le recueillir. Je le prend dans mes bras et m'affale à sa place et pique un somme d'une petite demie heure avant que mon estomac ne me réveille pour me signaler qu'il faut manger. C'est donc avec joie que je me dirige vers le frigo dans la cuisine, sors un steak, des pâtes fraîches et c'est partie ! Je fais ma petite cuisine tranquille alors que Happy me tourne autour …

_ Ouais tu dois avoir faim toi aussi … un peu de poisson pour toi mon gros.

C'est ainsi que je sors une petite boite de thon et que je le met dans sa gamelle avec un peu de lait à part. Oups, mon steak crame. Je retire le tout et le met dans une assiette. A moi de me régaler maintenant. Tout en mangeant, je pense aux autres qui finissent à quinze heure aujourd'hui mais aussi je pense à Grey avec qui j'ai eu un très mauvais premier contact … demain j'irai le voir pour m'expliquer avec lui … Contrairement à ce que pense Jubia, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. A moi de faire le premier pas alors.

Après avoir finis de manger, je met ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier, la nettoies et monte dans ma chambre … qui est évidemment encore mal rangée. Je me met donc au travail sinon papa va encore s'énerver. J'attrape mes affaires sales, range mes mangas, et remet un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau. Je raccroche le poster des Trinity Ravens, mon groupe de rock préféré et m'assois sur mon lit en contemplant mon dur labeur. Ma chambre ressemble enfin à quelque chose. Elle est plutôt simple, entièrement peinte en blanc avec des meubles noirs et un bureau en verre. Sur la droite une étagère remplie de livres, de manuels de dessins, de mangas et de bandes dessinées. Mon bureau, assez grand, me permet de dessiner à mon aise et ne possède, à part mon tas de croquis, qu'une lampe noire et un cadre avec une photo de moi et de mes parents. Enfin de l'autre coté de la chambre il y a ma commode et ma penderie, où il y a très peu d'affaires, je n'ai pas le luxe de m'offrir énormément de vêtements comme Lucy ou Jellal. Enfin bon, ma vie me convient comme elle est, simple, remplie de rires et de sourire.

_ Natsu ? Tu es déjà là ?

Je sors de ma chambre et descend voir mon père qui m'appelle.

_ Ouais je finis à treize heure le lundi.

_ Je vois. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ Excellente, je suis encore dans la classe de Lucy et des autres, même si on a pas les même emplois du temps …

_ Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

_ Ouais mais c'est pas grave, je vais tenir le coup …

J'en suis peu convaincus malheureusement .

_ Tant mieux ! Tu as le temps de m'aider, j'aimerais que tu me donne un coup de main à l'atelier.

_ Pas de problème. Je vais me changer je te rejoins.

_ Merci, pour la peine je te ferais les meilleurs sushi que tu n'ais jamais mangé ce soir !

_ Sérieux ? Merci p'pa !

C'est vraiment une bonne journée en fin de compte. Et je suis sûr qu'il fait ça parce que je vais passer moins de temps avec mes amis cette année. Mon père prend trop soin de moi parfois, mais je l'adore ! J'ai grandi sans ma mère, alors il se sent obligé de combler le vide laissé par sa mort. Il est toujours aux petits soins avec moi, mais je trouve qu'il me materne trop, ça lui arrive parfois de me préparer mes affaires pour l'école ou encore mes vêtements. Il faut qu'il apprenne à me laisser un peu d'air. Néanmoins, je passe de super moments père fils, ça nous arrive de regarder des match ensemble, de cuisiner ensemble, ou même se battre, juste pour s'amuser et se défouler. Je sais apprécier les bons moments avec lui … j'aimerais que cela dure éternellement.

Fin du chapitre un ! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Grey Fullbuster

Bien, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai lu vos impressions qui sont ma foi pour la plupart bonnes et encourageantes. J'ai l'intention de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine, en sachant que les six premiers sont déjà écrit et qu'il faut juste que je les relise pour corriger des fautes ou des mauvaises tournures de phrases. Un grand merci pour ces bons reviews que vous m'avez écrit ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Les personnages appartiennent seulement à Hiro Mashima !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Grey Fullbuster. **_

Pour ce deuxième jour de cour, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, j'ai même vingt bonnes minutes d'avance. Erza attend déjà devant le lycée.

_ Tu es tombée du lit Natsu ?

_ On pourrait le croire mais non, j'ai juste réussi à me lever rapidement.

_ Qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait un jour, dit Lucy qui vient juste d'apparaître derrière moi.

_ Pour qui vous me prenez hein ?

_ Une feignasse, me répondirent elles en cœur.

_ Bon ok vous avez pas tord.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Salut Jubia ! Ca va ?

Jubia nous regarde bizarrement ce matin … je veux dire … encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

_ euh … ça va bien, est ce que … est ce qu'après les cours … vous pourriez accompagner Jubia dans un magasin ?

_ Ah ? ça sent le garçon ça ? dis Lucy le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire diabolique d'ailleurs.

_ Non non, pas du tout, Jubia aimerait changer de style c'est tout …

_ Je vois, Je ne pense pas que Natsu soit vraiment utile dans ce domaine mais Lucy et moi pouvons te conseiller.

_ Merci mais Jubia aimerait aussi un avis masculin.

_ Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide mais ça marche pour moi j'ai rien de prévu.

_ Pour moi c'est différent.

_ Jellal ?! Arrête de nous faire peur comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer comme tout le monde ? m'écriais je

_ Tu ne peux pas venir ? s'inquiète Lucy.

_ Ce soir c'est mon premier cour de kendo, je ne peux pas le rater.

_ Ah ok … on comprend, on sera donc que quatre alors. Tant pis. Je dois vraiment venir ? Je vais servir à rien.

_ Rooh Natsu ! Fais le pour Jubia !

_ Oui oui ! Ne me crie pas dessus Lucy ! C'est d'accord …

Erza adore nous voir nous chamailler de la sorte. Jellal et Jubia sont un peu moins réceptifs à nos combats quotidiens mais ils s'en amusent tout de même. La sonnerie retentit , et je commence avec un cour de musique avec Mlle Lyra. Je m'installe rapidement et ne remarque qu'au dernier moment que je suis à coté de Grey … Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là …

En cour de musique nous avons chacun notre instrument. En ce moment, on travaille sur le saxophone … très peu pour moi … je préfère la guitare ou le piano. En revanche, Grey se débrouille pas trop mal … Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder s'exécuter sur son instrument, quelle aisance … Cependant, je n'ai jamais été très discret pour observer quelqu'un, il me remarque tout de suite et le regard qu'il me lance montre bien qu'il n'aime pas être regardé … ne le remarquant pas tout de suite je ne m'en aperçois qu 'au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, et au passage je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux. Un regard sombre, des yeux gris aux teintes de bleus reflétant la tristesse qu'il éprouve … malgré son mal être, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques, c'est un des plus beau spectacles que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. J'en suis hypnotisé, captivé … Je reste cependant à ma place et détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur la leçon.

A la fin du cour, Grey s'est échappé rapidement de la salle de classe. J'essaye de le rattraper tant bien que mal et une fois hors du bâtiment, je le cherche des yeux dans la cour. Il n'a pas pu s'évaporer comme ça tout de même. Je regarde tout autour de moi et mes yeux se tournent vers la bibliothèque, dans laquelle je le vois entrer. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et l'interpelle par le bras. Il se retourne, surpris de ma présence sûrement, et surtout, avec le même regard que tout à l'heure … Un peu déconcerté par ses yeux, je n'arrive qu'à bafouiller quelques mots.

_ euh … tu … vas faire quoi ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde ?

_ Ouais excuse moi … Je suis venu te demander un truc.

_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas, va t en, tu vas être déçu.

_ Non ! Je ne m'en irai pas, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste être ton ami.

_ Ridicule, personne ne m'adresse la parole.

_ Peut être parce que tu donne l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'on te parle !

_ Et si c'était le cas ?

Je suis un peu choqué par cette annonce … que répondre à ça. Il ne sourcille pas, sa voix ne trahit aucun mensonge. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit honnête.

_ Et bien moi j'ai envie de te parler. Ce midi je mange avec quelques amis, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

_ J'ai pas envie, vous êtes chiants.

_ Comment ? Essaye au moins d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de nous juger.

_ Pas la peine, rien qu'en te regardant, ça se voit que tu es un bouffon, un idiot et un ignorant ! Et si tu as finis, je vais aller réviser à la bibliothèques pour réussir mes examens.

_ euh … ok …

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis blessé ou en colère à propose de ce qu'il m'a dit. Je le regarde tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte. Moi je reste planté là à le fixer sans broncher. A ce moment précis, je me suis fait une réflexion qui ne m'interpelle pas tout de suite … il doit avoir du succès avec les filles.

Littérature, Arts plastiques … ce sont mes prochains cours, et je peux me réjouir de retrouver Lucy et les autres pendant trois heures. Les cours de Mr Readers sont pour moi plus une distraction qu'autre chose, cependant … la littérature avec Mr Bob c'est une tout autre affaire. C'est ennuyant à en mourir, de plus le prof est assez spécial. Il est costaud, chauve et porte des vêtements colorés, souvent roses. Je reste dans mon monde et dessine ce qui me passe par la tête : le prof, Lucy, Happy, ou les oiseaux.

_ C'est censé être moi ça ? me demande Lucy

_ euh oui, tu trouves le croquis mal fait ?

_ Non au contraire, c'est hyper bien dessiné. Tu devrais faire une école d'arts tu sais.

_ Tu imagines bien que j'y ai pensé mais mon père ne voudra pas, il m'imposera mon avenir de maçon pour reprendre son affaire …

_ C'est à toi de décider de ton avenir Natsu !

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu as déjà essayé de parler avec mon père ?

_ Pourtant il est si gentil …

_ Ouais mais pas sur ce genre de …

_ Je vous dérange peut être ? Mon cour ne serait pas intéressant jeunes gens ?

_ Non non Monsieur ! Nous sommes désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. Natsu ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase que nous étudions.

_ Oh ? Et bien je vais ré expliquer une nouvelle fois alors.

Même en me parlant, Lucy sait écouter le cour. La réputation qu'ont les filles de savoir faire deux choses en même temps ne leur est pas usurpée. De plus Lucy excelle dans la littérature, elle tente même d'écrire un roman, mais personne, même moi n'a pu le lire jusqu'à présent. Elle n'a pas confiance en ses capacités, et trouve qu'elle n'a aucuns talents. Nous, on pourrait la conseiller, mais rien à faire, elle a toujours refusé malgré le ton autoritaire d'Erza. Elle va sûrement s'inscrire dans le club de littérature de cette année. Chacun dans notre groupe a son propre talent, Lucy vous l'aurez compris, c'est l'écriture, Erza, c'est l'escrime, Jubia, la natation, et Jellal c'est l'astronomie. Quant à moi, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, c'est la cuisine. Alors je m'inscrirai dans le club de cuisine cette année ainsi que dans le club d'art dramatique comme tout le monde chaque année. C'est un des moyens qu'on a trouvé de se voir plus souvent. Je me demande si Grey va s'inscrire dans un club …

Tiens ? A force de trop rêver le cour s'est terminé. Ça aura été plus rapide que prévu … Maintenant, on va devoir aider Jubia à se trouver une tenue. A quelle heure ça va me faire rentrer ? Dans les vingt heure ? Mon père ne sera pas ravi de l'apprendre. Je sors mon portable pour lui envoyer un message et direction le centre commercial de Magnolia. Pour cela nous n'avons que quelques rues à prendre. Arrivée à destination nous disons au revoir à Jellal et nous entrons dans une des boutiques pour filles. Là, Jubia se met à essayer différentes tenue, toute bleues …

_ Tu ne veux pas essayer de changer de couleur ? proposa Erza

_ Mais Jubia aime le bleu, c'est sa couleur préférée … dit elle à mi voix.

_ Bon très bien comme tu veux.

Dix sept … c'est le nombre de tenue que Jubia veut essayer. Elle rejette immédiatement les tenues qu'il ne sont pas bleues prétextant que ça ne lui allait pas. Erza et Lucy s'extasient devant les vêtements qui vont si bien à notre amie. Moi je me contente d'un vague « ouais » par ci par là ou d'un hochement de tête. C'est la dernière tenue qui m'a le plus interpellée … Une jupe bleue qui descend un peu plus bas que les genoux, une chemise blanche et une veste bleue. Avec ceci Jubia a pris un bandeau bleu comme accessoire et des bottines bleues comme chaussures. Cela lui allait a merveille. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je lui ai dis mot pour mot.

_ Et bien ? Natsu se réveille enfin ? Pas de doutes si même lui il le dit, c'est cette tenue que tu dois prendre Jubia ! annonce Lucy.

_ Vous … vous êtes sûr ? demande Jubia les joues rouges.

_ Je suis catégorique Jubia. C'est cette tenue qu'il te faut, ordonne Erza d'un ton ferme.

_ En plus, elle met tes atouts en valeur ! dis je avec excitation.

_ Non mais quel pervers celui là , ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne trouve aucune petite amie … obsédé !

Aoutch ! Lucy sait frapper la où ça fait mal … Jubia quant à elle, est gênée par autant de compliments. Elle est si mignonne dans ces moments là que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort. Mais au lieu de cela, je lui fait un immense sourire pour la calmer, ce qui marche assez bien sur elle.

Bon, vu qu'on a fait vite, je vais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Je dis au revoir aux filles convenablement tel un gentlemen et me dirige vers le parc de la ville, le quartier commerçant étant juste derrière. Sur le chemin, je repense sans le vouloir à Grey … Ce type hante mes pensées quand je ne suis pas avec les autres. Pourquoi est il si distant, si froid avec les autres. Ça cache forcément quelque chose … il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux. Ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connaît mais je veux quand même l'aider … je ne supporterai pas d 'avoir un camarade de classe toujours triste sous mon nez. A force ça va me déprimer. Demain je tente par tout les moyens de le faire manger avec nous ! Sur cette bonne résolution, j'arrive enfin au parc de Magnolia. Ce magnifique parc a été rénové l'an dernier, et il est encore plus beau qu'avant. C'est une immense étendue d'arbres, un paradis pour les animaux, au loin on peut apercevoir le cerisier géant, c'est grâce à lui que Magnolia est si célèbre. A la fête des moisson, ce cerisier fleurit et offre un spectacle à couper le souffle, aussi j'ai hâte d'être au printemps pour pouvoir faire la fête, surtout que j'aurai dix huit ans à cette époque ce qui signifie accès illimité aux stands d'alcool. On a la belle vie quand on est majeur je trouve.

Une fois rentré à la maison, je décide de m'allonger quelques instants avant d'aller faire à manger, réfléchissant une nouvelle fois à la manière d'aborder Grey … et si on organisait une soirée et qu'on l'invitait ? Comme ça il sera obligé de parler à quelqu'un ! Mais à tout les coups il refusera. Ou bien alors on cherche son adresse et on va le voir chez lui ! Non, il nous prendrait pour des psychopathes … Je lâche alors un long et fort soupir.

_ Et bien, quelque chose te tracasse Natsu ?

_ Oh papa ? tu es déjà rentré ?

_ Oui. Allons préparer le dîner ensemble et tu m'expliqueras.

Papa a eu la bonne idée que cuisiner permettait de mettre nos problèmes à découvert. Pour le coup, au moindre soucis, lui et moi discutons tout en préparant le repas. Papa est toujours là pour m'écouter quand quelque chose me préoccupe.

_ Je vois … et ce garçon ne veut parler à personne ?

_ Non il est toujours tout seul et refuse de se lier ou même adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas juste de la timidité …

_ Tu n'as pas penser qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose aux autres ? Quelque chose qui le ronge et dont peut être il aurait honte ?

Cette phrase m'interpelle. Je n'y avait pas penser. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire honte à tel point qu'il refuse de parler aux gens de son âge ?

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête tu sais. Mais c'est sûrement quelque chose d'important. Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

_ Non

_ Et bien commence par en discuter avec eux. Et à cinq vous obtiendrez peut être des réponses, ou au moins une attention de sa part.

_ Tu as absolument raison Papa ! Dès demain je leur en parle !

_ Je préfère te voir enthousiaste que complètement effaré comme tu l'étais ! Allez à table !

_ Ouais ! Bon appétit !

Une fois le dîner terminer je monte faire le peu de devoir que je dois faire pour demain. Je re vérifie mon agenda pour être sûr de moi, et effectivement je n'ai qu'un croquis à terminer pour le cour d'arts plastiques. Je m'exécute sans trop de mal et en quelques minutes j'ai en face de moi un magnifique dessin représentant un paysage dévasté, en noir et blanc pour faire ressortir le contraste et l'effet des reflets jaunes d'une pleine lune inquiétante. Le thème qu'on a abordé aujourd'hui c'est la destruction, un sujet plutôt intéressant dans la mesure qu'il est compliqué pour moi de me représenter quelque chose de froid et de triste … En attendant, c'est idéal pour Grey, c'est l'incarnation même de la froideur et de la tristesse. Il m'aurait suffit de le dessiner et j'aurais reçu les honneurs du professeur au prochain cour. Ça ne me ressemble pas de parler dans le dos des gens, il faut que j'arrête. Allez hop, je saute sur mon lit, attrape mon manga entamé la semaine passé et commence à lire. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dis, je suis un fan de manga ou de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux mangas. J'en achète presque deux ou trois par semaine, ce qui nuit gravement à mon argent de poche. Je devrais peut être me trouver un petit boulot …

Au bout de quatre heures de lecture intensive. Je finis par avoir sommeille, il est minuit cinquante deux, je baille, ferme les yeux et une minute plus tard, j'étais déjà partis dans un autre monde.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé … en retard ! Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprennent. Mon bus arrive dans cinq minutes, pas le temps de manger. Qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Misère, c'est ma plus grosse journée, huit heure, seize heure et une heure pour manger, la tuile ! Allez c'est partie, on se motive du mieux qu'on peut. Je salut en coup de vent mon père et Happy et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Je l'attrape de justesse … la chance est de mon coté ce matin. Je m'assois donc à ma place habituelle, troisième rang coté fenêtre et j'admire le paysage qui défile. Encore cinq arrêts avant le lycée. Et c'est au deuxième arrêt que je relève la tête … c'est Grey ? Grey qui monte dans mon bus ? Il n'habite pourtant pas de ce côté de la ville … Et, bien évidemment , la seule place libre est celle juste à coté de moi. Est ce qu'on peut appeler ça le hasard ? Je ne pense pas. Dans tout les cas, si moi je l'ai remarqué, lui aussi. Il regarde la place, me regarde et juge plus judicieux de rester debout.

_ Tsss sois pas cruche et assis toi ! J'ai p'tetre pas manger ce matin mais je vais pas te bouffer.

Un peu gêné par la situation, il ne dis rien et s'assois à coté de moi alors que je fais une magnifique rotation vers la fenêtre.

_ Je … je croyais que tu habitais le quartier nord …

_ Pourquoi tu as pensé ça ?

_ Je t'ai vu prendre le bus numéro quatre avant hier. Il mène bien au nord non ?

_ Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

_ Mais pas du tout !

Sans crier garde, mon visage a pris une belle teinte rouge. Ce que Grey n'a certainement pas loupé. Et zut, il va me prendre pour un obsédé.

_ Qu'est ce que t'allais faire là bas ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, vu ?

_ Ok ! Calme, t'énerve pas …

_ …

_ …

Ce silence me pèse. J'ai toujours détesté les silences de ce genre, ce n'est pas comme un silence habituel , c'est plus un froid. Et bizarrement ce n'est pas moi qui brise la glace …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'obstines depuis Lundi à me parler ?

_ Bah je sais pas, on est ensemble en cours, parfois cote à cote en classe. Autant qu'on s'entende bien tu ne penses pas ?

_ … je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas une raison.

_ A mon tour de te poser une question ! C'est de bonne guerre nan ?

_ … vas y.

_ Pourquoi tu refuses tout contact avec les gens ?

_ …

_ J'ai répondu moi !

_ Ca va ! J'ai pigé … Disons que depuis un certain événement, je préfère rester seul.

Son regard me montre que le sujet est sensible, il y a quand même un début d'approche.

_ Rester seul c'est mauvais, peu importe le passé.

_ Je suis bien comme je suis.

_ C'est faux …

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est faux et tu le sais.

Sur ces mots, le bus s'arrête, nous nous levons machinalement et je sors, laissant Grey dans le bus, le regard perdu dans le vague … Mes mots l'ont fait percuter, et je ne peux cacher ma satisfaction étant donné le sourire béat que je porte depuis que je suis descendu du bus. Sur l'instant j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Au loin, je vois Lucy et les autres, je me dépêche d'aller les rejoindre sous leur regard interrogateur, Grey lui, vient à peine de descendre.

Fin du chapitre deux !

* * *

Natsu ne dit pas forcément que des choses stupides en fin de compte nan ? J'ai décidé de le rendre plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est dans le manga, c'est un parti pris que j'assume pleinement. Mais là des questions se posent. Pourquoi Grey est il comme ça ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le révéler … à vous de patienter !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine quand je rentrerai chez moi ! Bye !


	3. Chapter 3 : Celui qui m'a parlé

Bien le bonjour à tous, ayant un peu plus de temps que prévu, j'ai pu revoir le chapitre 3 et vous le publier. Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et qui aiment cette histoire, les quelques reviews que j'ai eu m'ont fait grandement plaisir.

Le chapitre 4 sera publié ce week-end. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Ce garçon qui m'a parlé**_

Je descend du bus, perdu dans mes réflexions. Et lorsque je lève la tête, je le vois, lui se dirigeant vers ses amis. Des amis ? Voilà un mot que je n'ai plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Ses paroles raisonnent encore dans ma tête … _« Rester seul c'est mauvais, peu importe le passé » _, qu'est ce qu'il en sait hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Pourtant … qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a des amis ? Qu'est ce que ça fait lorsqu'on se lève le matin pour allez retrouver quelqu'un qu'on apprécie ?

Après tout ce n'est pas mon problème … Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

Je me ressaisis donc, et me dirige vers la salle de cour. Avec quoi commence t on aujourd'hui ? Arts visuels ? Ouais, ça aurait pu être pire. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis inscrit en section littéraire artistique … pour le développement de soi il me semble … en tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Oul … la barbe. Qu'est ce que ça va m'apporter ? Pas que je n'aime pas l'art, au contraire, mais ça ne va pas m'aider … rien ne le peut désormais. Il y a bien eu un moment ou on aurait pu m'aider … mais ça n'a fait que m'enfoncer … ou plutôt, ça m'a fait réaliser une chose ! Ca m'a fait réaliser que …

La sonnerie ? Déjà ? A force de trop rêvasser je vais être en retard, tout ça à cause de ce mec. Natsu Dragnir, tu parles d'un nom. Je me demande comment il est arriver jusqu'ici. Ce garçon est stupide. Ça se voit à son sourire niais. Tout est niais en lui. Sa façon de parler, sa façon d'être, même ses cheveux sont niais … Roses ? Tout pour dire que lui il est heureux. J'aimerais juste qu'il me fiche la paix.

Je rentre en classe et m'installe au fond, je sors mes affaires et croise mes bras. Quoi ? Il se met encore à coté de moi ? Cette fois ci je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

_ Et oh ! T'en a pas marre de me coller comme ça ?

_ Je ne te colle pas.

_ Bien sûr que si, trouve toi une autre place, y en a plein !

_ tss t'es vraiment saoulant comme mec !

_ C'est ça, vire de là.

Enfin débarrassé de lui. Il a pas été aussi collant que d'habitude, c'est bizarre. Après tout, ça ne me dérange pas s'il a lâché l'affaire pour de bon. Et bien évidemment, notre discussion n'a pas échappé au reste de la classe, personne ne veut se mettre à coté de moi. Peu importe, je serai au moins tranquille pour ce cour. Je regarde le manuel d'arts visuels, qu'est ce qu'on va étudier cette année ? La photographie et le cadrage, effets spéciaux et montage, luminosité et focale, ça m'a l'air intéressant … Je vais bien aimer ce cour. Tout du moins je l'ai bien aimé jusqu'au moment où le professeur, Mr Rufus, a décidé de former des groupe par ordre alphabétique … Je suis donc avec l'énergumène aux cheveux roses.

_ Tu veux peut être que je demande a changé de groupe ?

_ … Laisse, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Pour qui il se prend, je peux demander tout seul de changer de groupe. Et pourquoi il sourit toujours ? Ce garçon m'insupporte …S'il espère être mon ami, il ne le sera jamais. Si lui est comme ça, les autres de son groupe aussi, donc tous des tarés, je ne peux pas les fréquenter point à la ligne. Bon écoutons les consignes du cour au lieu de se perdre dans de telles réflexions aussi futiles.

Je n'ai pas eu à trop le supporter, l'exercice consistait à prendre des photos dans le parc du lycée. Nous nous sommes répartie le travail et on s'est séparé pour mettre en commun les photos prises au bout d'une demie heure. Malgré le fait qu'il est l'air complètement dénué d'intelligence, il se débrouille pas trop mal en photo, même drôlement bien. Il utilise tout les éléments naturels autour de nous pour rendre les photos encore plus belles. Et ce sérieux dans son regard … je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi investi dans un domaine.

_ … t'en penses quoi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Grey, tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'avais compris, mais essaye de m'écouter quand je parle d'un truc sérieux. Le prof a dit que même si c'était notre premier travail de l'année, il sera noté. J'ai pas forcément envie de me taper une mauvaise note, et toi non plus je pense.

_ Ouais c'est bon, excuse moi …

Pourquoi je m'excuse ? C'est encore à cause de lui que je n'étais pas concentré. Bon, essayons de voir ce qu'il trafique.

Enfin finit, ça n'aura pas été trop difficile de le supporter une heure et demie. C'est quoi le prochain cour ? Anglais, avec Mr Sol. Quand faut y aller faut y aller. J'aime bien l'anglais. Parler une autre langue, c'est penser différemment. Et cette année j'aime encore plus l'anglais, ce débile possède un accent lamentable.

_ euh … Mi name is Natsu … seven tine yirs old, euh … adios ?

Et il confond l'anglais et l'espagnol ce crétin. Je peux au moins me réjouir de le voir se planter quelque part, ça illumine ma journée. Il ne peut pas me dépasser dans cette matière, je parle très bien anglais sans vouloir me vanter et mon accent est plus que convenable.

_ Good morning sir, my name is Grey Fullbuster. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Magnolia like the rest of the classe I think.

Tout le monde me regarde. Ils n'ont pas du voir un élève parler anglais correctement depuis des lustres je pense. Décidément, je déteste attirer l'attention même si on m'admire.

Les cours de la matinée sont terminés. Midi, vient de sonner, je me dirige donc vers le self du lycée, un grand bâtiment circulaire qui correspond avec la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui c'est paella. Les plats épicés c'est pas mon truc, je préfère largement les aliments sucrés. Je ne suis quand même pas difficile à ce point, alors je me force à en manger les trois quarts pour m'attaquer au dessert : tarte au citron meringué. J'adore le citron et la crème qui est dessus, je ne me fais pas prier pour la manger. Comme à mon habitude depuis plusieurs années, je mange tout seul à une table dans un recoin du self. De là je m'amuse à observer les gens qui arrivent, ceux qui mangent ou encore les dames qui nous servent. Au loin, j'aperçois le groupe de la tignasse rose qui s'installe. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser … Oups ! Natsu a remarqué que je les regardait, il va penser que je les envie … oh et puis je m'en fiche ! S'il m'aborde, je l'enverrai voir ailleurs. Trop prévisible, il se lève, et au lieu d'avoir une énième altercation inutile avec lui, autant partir maintenant.

_ Hey Grey …

_ Je suis pressé !

Court, net, précis et froid comme à mon habitude. Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse. Et pourquoi est il si collant ? C'est une véritable obsession chez lui ou quoi ? Enfin bon, restons calme et concentrons nous. Il reste deux heures de cour, et on a littérature, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Et après je rentrerai chez moi rapidement.

Les cours de littérature sont définitivement ennuyeux au plus au point. Natsu lui, s'est endormi au bout de cinq minutes. Quel raté. Je dis ça mais si je me laisse aller, je ferais pareil et je dois bien avouer que lorsque Mr Bob l'a réveillé, voir sa tête m'a fait sourire. Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

_ Mr Natsu, auriez vous l'audace de me dire que mes cours sont soporifiques ?

_ Sopo quoi ?

_ Soporifique ! C'est à dire qu'ils vous font dormir !

_ Ah ? Ouais c'est pas faux … enfin non c'est très intéressant , tellement intéressant que je préfère utilisé mon inconscient en dormant pour mieux assimiler votre leçon.

Quoi ? Son inconscient ? Il est vraiment bête ce gars, n'empêche je dois bien respecter sa manière de lui faire face. Et puis ça fait rire toute la classe, moi y comprit.

_ Il suffit, que je ne vous reprenne plus à me manquer de respect.

Et toujours ce fichu sourire … Bon revenons au cour.

Cette fois, la journée est belle et bien terminée ! Finis de supporter Natsu à longueur de temps. Mon bus arrive dans deux minutes. Je sors mon ipod, mon casque et attend patiemment, silencieusement à l'arrêt. Lorsque le bus arrive je l'attrape et m'assois à une place libre dans le fond. Et une cruelle vérité me saute à la figure … IL prend le même bus que moi. Décidément je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui. Je le vois me saluer sans l'entendre, mais vu que tout le monde se retourne vers moi je ne peux qu'imaginer la manière dont il parle : sans retenue, fort, et surtout, à MOI. Et ça ne loupe pas, il s'installe à coté de moi. Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait bon sang ? Heureusement, le trajet n'est pas long. Je dois m'arrêter faire des courses pour Oul avant de rentrer. Je préfère l'ignorer royalement. Mais c'est compliqué … il me colle, et cette fois ci au sens littérale du terme, sa jambe touche la mienne, et son bras touche le mien. Discrètement, je me décale de plus en plus pour m'éloigner mais étrangement, lui se rapproche au fur et à mesure que je bouge. Il me file la chair de poule … ce type est trop bizarre pour moi.

_ Bon c'est là que je descend.

_ Bah non, tu descend dans deux arrêts normalement.

_ J'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer. A plus, et une bonne fois pour toute, arrête de me coller !

_ …

Je descend rapidement, mais …

_ Attend ! Grey !

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ?

_ Je veux simplement t'aider.

_ Tu veux m'aider ? Laisse moi ça vaut mieux.

_ Aller, t'es juste timide ou quoi ? Jubia est pareille tu sais, et ça nous empêche pas d'être son ami.

_ Je m'en contrefiche de savoir comment sont tes amis. Moi je veux rester seul. Je ne peux pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui sort de nulle part et qui refuse de me laisser tranquille !

_ Comment veux tu nous connaître sans se parler ?

_ Mais là est toute la différence ! Je ne veux pas vous connaître !

_ Mais moi si !

_ Arrête tes caprices, enfant gâté ! Aller retourne jouer dans les jupes de ta mère et fout moi la paix !

_ … Malheureusement je ne peux pas …

_ Hein ?

_ Ma mère est décédée, et si ça t'amuses de faire du mal aux gens gratuitement, libre à toi … j'ai compris le message maintenant . Salut.

Et il me tourna le dos … Je ne savais pas pour sa mère. Comment je pouvais le savoir ? Je ne le connais même pas. Et puis, c'était … une larme que j'ai vu à l'instant ? Il faut que je le rattrape, pour m'excuser au moins … Mon corps refuse de bouger. Il s'éloigne, il faut absolument que j'y aille ! Mais si je fais ça, je montrerai mes faiblesses. Maintenant, il ne me parlera plus c'est sûr.

Je reste fidèle à mes idéaux. Je tourne les talons, et me dirige vers le supermarché. Je sors ma liste de course et prend tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Oul m'a donné la somme exacte à dépenser. Pas de surplus pour moi, quelle radine.

Arrivé chez moi, je dépose les courses, salut ma famille et me sers un verre de lait. Oul me regarde. C'est une jeune femme brune au cheveux courts. Elle est assez grande, le teint pâle. Elle me sourit. Je préfère m'abstenir de lui en renvoyer un.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée.

_ Normal. Comme une journée de cours avec ses hauts et ses bas.

_ Je vois. Ultear rentrera tard ce soir.

_ Ok

_ Raconte moi tes cours. Ca se passe bien ? Qu'est ce que tu étudies ?

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ Grey je t'en prie ! Tu es de plus en plus renfermé … Je ne sais plus quoi faire … peut être que …

_ Peut être que ?

_ Peut être que tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

Cette proposition me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et à ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis rentré dans une colère noire. J'ai lancé mon verre par terre … se brisant dans un fracas qui raisonne dans la cuisine.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux que je consulte ? Tu penses que je suis malade ? Tu crois que j'ai des problèmes ? Et bien oui tu as raison, et mon problème c'est toi et rien que toi ! Tu es une mère affreuse !

_ Grey … Je sais que tu ne le pense pas. Je cherche juste à t'aider !

_ Sors de ma vie pour commencer, et cesse immédiatement avec cette histoire de psy, vu ?

A ces mots, je prend mon sac et monte dans ma chambre. Je le lance contre mon bureau, m'allonge sur mon lit et fixe le plafond et ce pendant presque une demie heure. J'ai été minable. Je refuse de me lier aux autres … je refuse de changer … je suis comme ça, je suis comme ça depuis ce jour là. Et alors que je repense à ça, alors que je repense à cette larme couler sur la joue de ce visage habituellement souriant, alors que je revois Oul inquiète et terrifiée à l'image de me perdre pour de bon, il commence à pleuvoir dehors, une goutte vient s'abattre sur ma fenêtre alors qu'une pluie coule le long de mon visage. Impossible de m'arrêter, je pleure, me recroqueville sur moi même, sanglote … La pluie se fait plus en plus forte dehors … c'est comme si le monde partageait ma douleur, ma douleur d'être seul, ma douleur d'être incompris …

_**Fin du chapitre 3 !**_

* * *

Bouhou c'est trop triste. Pauvre Grey, j'en ai fait un adolescent tourmenté par la vie … et Natsu … bah je l'ai rendu plus sérieux qu'il n'est censé être. J'ai voulu changer de point de vue, donnez moi vos impressions à ce sujet.

Quel passé Grey cache-t-il ? Va-t-il s'excuser auprès de Natsu ? Natsu pourra-t-il lui pardonner ? Peut être ou peut être pas, sous certaines conditions qui sait … vous verrez ça dans le chapitre 4, alors patientez quelques jours s'il vous plaît.

Ja na !


	4. Chapter 4 : Celui qui m'a fait pleurer

Et me voici de retour pour le chapitre 4 après cette magnifique rentrée scolaire. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Mais si vous ne l'aimez pas, dites le moi quand même.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce garçon qui m'a fait pleurer. **_

Je voulais préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait devant lui. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Au coin de la rue , je m'enfuis, je cours tout en essayant de stopper ce flot de larmes qui ne veulent que s'échapper. Je veux hurler pour soulager ma douleur, je veux hurler pour qu'elle m'entende, je veux hurler pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime … Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si méchant avec moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait de spécial pourtant. Ça m'apprendra a essayé d'être gentil avec les autres, la prochaine je m'abstiendrai. Je voulais juste … juste être son ami pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul …

Quand j'étais petit, les gens se moquait de moi à cause de mes cheveux roses et disaient que c'était les filles qui devaient porter cette couleur. On m'a maltraité et j'ai finis par devenir le bouc émissaire de ma classe. Ma mère venait de me quitter, j'avais besoin d'un réconfort, d'un soutien autre que mon père. J'avais besoin d'amis. Et je n'en ai trouvé que trois ans plus tard, au début avec Lucy, puis Erza et Jellal et enfin Jubia. A nous cinq on se serrait les coudes, on se conseillais, on se consolait mutuellement lorsque ça n'allait pas fort. Et grâce à eux, j'ai remonté la pente et je suis aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Grey, mais une chose est sûr, lui, ne va pas de l'avant. Ça le ronge et il ne se rend pas compte. Et il n'a toujours pas compris que s'il ne se fait pas d'amis, s'il ne se confie pas, s'il ne demande pas d'aide, ça va très mal finir pour lui …

_ Après tout … je m'en fiche …

C'est vrai, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait je devrais arrêter de m'en faire pour lui… mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi, je me dis qu'il a vraiment besoin qu'on lui tende une main, une main sincère.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je suis toujours en pleure, je me sèche les yeux, prend une grande bouffée d'air et passe la porte d'entrée. Mes yeux me brûlent, c'est insupportable. Je ne pourrais pas cacher à mon père que quelque chose ne va pas tellement mes yeux sont rouges. Le mieux est que je m'éclipse discrètement dans ma chambre.

_ Salut Natsu ! Tu peux venir m'aider ?

_ Euh … non, j'ai … j'ai beaucoup de devoir pour demain.

Voilà, rester évasif, feindre que je suis occupé. Mon père passe la porte du salon, et me fixe. Moi je reste la tête baissée.

_ Natsu. Regarde moi.

Quoi ? Se douterait il de quelque chose ? Ma voix tremblait certes un peu mais je peux mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

_ Regarde moi.

Que faire ? Je ne peux pas le fuir, mon père me connaît trop bien …

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tu me caches quelque chose … regarde moi.

Je me tourne lentement … laissant apparaître des yeux gonflés par les pleures et rouge à en faire peur. Mon père n'a eu qu'une seule réaction, aucune surprise, que de l'inquiétude … Il s'avance vers moi et prend dans ses bras …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais …

_ C'est … c'est Grey, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais il a refusé et m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait repenser à maman et … à moi … Je le déteste.

_ Écoute Natsu …

Mon père se redresse, me sèche mes larmes, et laisse apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage.

_ … Grey ne connaît pas ton enfance, et ne sait quasiment rien de toi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait te faire du mal, et surtout, tu es incapables de détester quelqu'un et toi même tu le sais.

Mon père a raison, je ne peux pas haïr quelqu'un, d'autant plus que Grey ne pensait pas m'atteindre de la sorte. J'ai trop forcé la main avec lui … Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, mon père m'attrape et me plaque à terre.

_ Essaye de te libérer !

_ Ha ha ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça !

_ Alors entraîne toi !

Pendant presque une heure nous nous battons dans la maison. Et nous n'y allons pas de main morte. Happy à voler deux ou trois fois, j'ai fait tomber la lampe par terre et mon père à renverser les chaises de la cuisine et s'est fracassé la tête la première sur le carrelage. Nous rions à gorge déployée en regardant le carnage qu'on a mis dans la maison. Nous devons ranger maintenant.

_ Tu sais Natsu … ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste à cause de sa mort. Même si nous somme triste de l'avoir perdu. Essayons de sourire pour elle et de repenser aux bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble.

_ C'est facile pour toi … tu l'as bien connu. Moi je ne me souviens que très peu d'elle. Je revois son visage éclatant, ses boucles roses, ses yeux bleus océan, mais sinon rien.

J'ai peur de l'oublier. Chaque jour je m'efforce de me souvenir d'elle … mais plus le temps passe, plus c'est compliqué. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps s'est nettement dégradé. Il pleut averses désormais.

_ Assied toi, j'apporte le dîner.

Je suis étonné, mon père m'a regardé avec tant de sérieux. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois comme ça dans ma vie. La première fois fut évidemment le jour où il m'annonça que maman ne reviendrait plus à la maison. La seconde fut le jour où il me parla des femmes et des complications que ça entraînait, je n'ai jamais mis en pratique ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour là. Lorsqu'il revient, c'est les mains prises par deux grandes assiettes d'omelettes aux champignons.

_ Je vais te parler de ta mère. J'ai gardé tout ces souvenirs pour moi et j'ai été égoïste, je te demande pardon. Je vais te raconter tout les bons moments que nous avons passé tout les trois ensemble.

Mes yeux brillaient d'impatience, il y a tant de choses que je voulait savoir sur ma mère. Tant de chose dont j'aimerais me rappeler. Et c'est ainsi que cette soirée fut dédiée aux souvenirs de maman. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que je maman aimait la musique classique, qu'elle adorait jouer à la course avec moi, qu'elle raffolait des macarons, qu'un jour où j'étais malade, elle était rester toute la journée et toute la nuit à mes cotés jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux, que lorsque j'ai eu la varicelle, elle l'avait eu aussi, et que nous avions passé la journée à regarder des dessins animés à la télé. Ça pourrait sembler si anodins pour quelqu'un, mais pour moi, ce sont des informations précieuses que je me rappellerai toute ma vie.

C'est en repensant à tout ça que je m'endors paisiblement dans ma chambre, une photo de ma mère dans la main, appréhendant ma journée de cours du lendemain.

Ce matin je suis de très bonne humeur, rien ni personnes ne me plombera le moral aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien. Je descend dans la cuisine prendre un bon petit déjeuner, je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre … allez, un peu de tout. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec un pain au chocolat, un croissant, deux tartines de beurres et un bon chocolat chaud pour me mettre d'aplomb ! Je dis au revoir à Happy et m'élance pour prendre mon bus. Je suis tellement enthousiaste que j'arrive dix minutes en avance à l'arrêt de bus. Une fois assis à ma place rituelle je redoute quand même de revoir Grey … Et lorsqu'il rentre, nous préférons ne pas nous adresser la parole. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas de quoi on pourrait parler.

La matinée s'est rudement bien passé. Lucy et moi nous sommes chamaillés, Jubia s'est un peu détendue, et Jellal a décidé qu'aujourd'hui il ne travaillerait pas. La journée a commencé avec un cour d'espagnol, puis un cour d'anglais et ensuite un cour de musique, trois dans lesquelles je ne suis pas très doué mais j'ai fait des progrès en musique, le saxophone n'a presque plus de secrets pour moi en revanche l'anglais reste toujours un mystère pour moi. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons devant le self pour aller manger.

_ Alors, vous avez choisit un club pour cette année encore ? demande Lucy

_ Pour moi ce sera l'escrime, art dramatique, et la chorale, annonce Erza.

_ Depuis quand tu as des talents en chants Erza ? Ce serait bien la première nouvelle !

_ Jellal ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti, tu ne pourrais pas … être plus gentil avec moi ?

Erza rougit ?

_ Je trouve que je suis assez gentil comme ça avec tout le monde.

_ Pfff, idiot.

_ Bon allez ! Calmons nous les amis ! Moi je vais faire le club de lecture, d'écriture et bien sûr d'arts dramatiques. Et toi Jubia ?

_ Sûrement le club de natation et d'arts dramatiques.

_ Seulement deux ? dit Lucy surprise.

_ Oui, Jubia n'a que deux soirs de libres. Jubia travaille dans un magasin pour avoir un peu d'argent en plus.

_ Je vois, en tout cas moi je vais m'inscrire au club de cuisine, d'arts dramatiques et peut être un autre je sais pas encore. Comme Jubia, il faut que je travaille, mais je me suis pas encore mis à chercher.

_ Tu veux passer chez moi ce soir Natsu ? On cherchera ensemble.

_ Bonne idée Lucy ! Tu as toujours de bonnes idées pour moi !

_ Super, j'appellerai mon père pour le prévenir. Jellal ? Des clubs en perspective pour cette année ?

_ Ouais.

_ …

_ …

_ Lesquels ? Gros malin ? Je suis pas encore devin !

_ Astronomie, Arts dramatiques !

_ Voilà ! Et avec le kendo, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire plus de deux clubs.

_ Ouais c'est normal ! Mais regarde Erza, tu es aussi bénévole à la bibliothèque non ? fis je remarquer.

_ C'est exact, tout les week end, je vais aider la vieille Obha Baba. La pauvre ne va pas en rajeunissant et elle a du mal à porter les livres trop lourd.

_ Tu es formidable Erza, il faudrait que je vienne t'aider un jour !

_ Avec joie Lucy, si tu veux tu n'as qu'à …

Mon esprit s'est déconnecté … en face de nous aux self, Grey, tout seul, remuant sa purée. Il semble songeur, est ce que notre altercation hier l'aurait plus marqué que je ne le pensais ? Peu importe, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

_ … Natsu, ça te dis ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es bien pensif tout d'un coup.

_ Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. Tu me demandais quelque chose Lucy ?

_ Oui, si tu veux ce week-end, tu pourrais venir nous aider Erza et moi, à la bibliothèque. Ça te dis ?

_ Ce week-end c'est pas possible, j'ai promis à mon père de l'aider dans des livraisons.

_ Une prochaine fois alors, proposa Erza.

_ Oui ce n'est que partie remise.

Sur ces mots, je relève la tête et voit Grey partir, il n'a pas touché à son assiette. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est certain maintenant. Brusquement, je me lève, et me dépêche pour le rattraper, laissant les autres se demander pourquoi je part de la sorte. Une fois sortis, je le vois se diriger vers le parc du lycée.

_ Grey !

_ Natsu ?

Il se retourne, surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à me voir. A tout les coups, il va encore m'envoyer bouler. Je m'y prépare psychologiquement. Je suis prêt ! Au moins, ce sera comme d'habitude.

_ Est ce que … ça va ? demandai-je prudemment.

_ Je … je suis désolé.

_ Hein ?

_ Pour hier soir, je ne savais pas que ta mère était décédée …

Alors ça, par contre ça je ne m'y attendais pas … C'est complètement choqué que je m'adosse contre un arbre en réfléchissant le plus vite possible pour trouver quoi répondre.

_ C'est … plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'aurais pas du m'obstiner à te parler, ni te forcer à être mon ami, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

_ …

_ Et puis tu ne savais pas pour ma mère, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Disons que tu es pardonné.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je t'ai blessé. J'ai été minable hier soir. J'aimerais pouvoir me racheter …

C'est comme ça que m'est venu une bonne idée … l'occasion pour moi de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Demain midi, on mange ensemble ? Comme ça, on pourrait voir si le courant passe ou pas ? Si ça marche accepte de rencontrer mes amis, si ça ne marche pas, j'abandonne toute tentatives d'essayer de t'enrôler dans mon groupe de tarés, ça te vas ?

_ … euh … ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de contexte, ça mènera à rien.

_ On peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé !

_ …

_ Essaye au moins pour te faire pardonner ...

C'est moche, très moche de ma part ! Je joue sur les sentiments là, c'est pas beau du tout, mais à cas désespéré, mesure désespérée

_ … D'accord.

_ Je préfère ça ! Alors demain après le cour de littérature, on se retrouve devant le self ?

_ … D'accord.

_ Et no stress, c'est pas un rendez vous galant ! Juste une bouffe avec … euh …

_ … un pote ?

_ … Ouais ! Je cherchais le mot.

Non décidément, cette journée, personne ne pourra me la rendre désagréable. Je me lève de bonne humeur, je progresse en cour, et Grey me considère comme une présence acceptable dans son environnement. La glace commence à fondre. Bientôt, j'espère, il fera partie de mon groupe déjanté. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_**Fin du chapitre quatre !**_

* * *

ça avance entre Grey et Natsu, mais comment va se passer ce repas ? Grey va-t-il tomber sous le charme de Natsu ? Ou voudra t-il juste être son ami ? Le passé de Grey vous sera révélé ... un jour mais pas pour le moment. Demain le chapitre 5 sera publié et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. A plus tard tour le monde et laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis.


	5. Chapter 5 : Quel est ce sentiment ?

Et voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Bien je vous laisse le lire, bonne lecture !

N'hésitez surtout à me laisser des reviews ou des MP j'y répondrais volontiers ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Quel est ce sentiment ?**_

Après les cours, je salut brièvement Grey avant de rejoindre Lucy qui m'attendait. Le jeudi est le seul jour ou je finis tard à dix sept heure. Le reste de la journée fut normale. Grey n'est plus aussi froid qu'au début de la semaine et j'ai même réussit à le faire parler un peu de lui. J'ai su grâce à ça qu'il aimait les mangas comme moi. Je suis enfin arrivé à mes fins, mais pour demain midi … je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire je pense. J'en parlerai à Lucy tout à l'heure. Oulah ! Vu la tronche qu'elle tire, elle m'attend depuis longtemps.

_ Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? ça fait vingt minutes que les cours sont finis ! J'ai commencé à croire que tu avais oublié !

_ Désolé Lucy ! Je suis resté parler un peu avec la prof de philosophie, Mademoiselle Lobster, c'est la prof qui dirige le club de cuisine. Je voulais savoir quand débutait le club.

_ Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message !

_ Je sais … désolé. Les autres sont partis ?

_ Oui, Jubia travaille, Erza devait aider sa mère ce soir et Jellal avait un truc à faire mais je ne sais pas quoi.

_ Bon allons y, le bus va bientôt passer.

_ D'accord.

_ Et donc ? Ton club ?

_ Hein ? Ah il reprend vendredi soir prochain, on cuisine et on mange, ça va être chouette !

_ Moi le club de lecture c'est lundi et le club d'écriture c'est jeudi. En ce qui concerne le club d'arts dramatiques, il reprend mercredi à dix huit heure.

_ Comptez sur moi pour y être !

_ Je l'espère bien.

Et tout le long du trajet, Lucy et moi avons discuté des cours, du lycée et des clubs de cette année. Nous arrivons chez Lucy au bout de quarante minutes … Enfin quand je dis « chez Lucy » je veux bien dire « devant l'immense grille qui ouvre sur un chemin qui mène chez Lucy ». Lucy ouvre le portail et nous pénétrons dans le domaine de la famille Heartfilia . Un magnifique sentier ornée de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres s'offre à nous, autour de nous s'élève d'immenses arbres. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches nous arrivons au verger, là où se trouvent la réserve naturelle de fruits de la famille, on y trouve des arbres de toutes sortes, des pruniers, des pommiers, des abricotiers, et même des bananiers ! Je sais que son père met de gros moyens pour entretenir son domaine. Enfin nous somme devant la porte de la maison … encore une fois par « maison » j'entends « palais ». La façade de ce manoir du style dix neuvième siècle est construit en pierres grises, les marches sont en marbres, et la porte en chêne. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, un immense hall s'impose à moi, il est tellement grand que j'en est le vertige. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je viens, mais ça me choque toujours autant. Tout chez Lucy est magnifique, le jardin, le manoir, les vêtement et … même les résidents d'ici sont superbes. Lucy est une des plus belles filles que je connaisse, pour avoir vu une photo de sa mère, je peux dire qu'elle a hérité de sa beauté. Son père est un peu vieux, mais encore bien conservé pour son âge, et n'oublions pas son frère … Loki. Lucy m'a confié un jour qu'il était sorti avec quatre filles en une semaine. C'est un véritable Don Juan ! A en rendre jaloux la plupart des gars de sa classe.

_ Mademoiselle a passé une bonne journée ?

_ Très bien ! Merci Caprico et vous ?

_ Excellente ! Dois je apporter le thé pour vous et votre petite ami ?

_ Ami ! Natsu est juste mon meilleur ami voyons !

_ Je vois. Le thé sera accompagné d'une tarte aux pommes.

Le majordome ne semble pas convaincu et Lucy rougit de plus en plus. Caprico est quelqu'un de très taquin, il est très protecteur envers Lucy et fait preuve d'une grande fidélité envers toute la famille. Il est très grand, les cheveux blancs et des favoris assez long, depuis que je suis petit j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait une tête de bouc.

_ Tu viens ?

_ euh oui !

Et nous voilà en train d'escalader le grand escalier menant à l'étage. Nous croisons la gouvernante au passage, une fille d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roses, elle est vraiment mignonne.

_ Bonjour Virgo !

_ Bonjour Maîtresse ! Bonjour Monsieur Dragnir !

_ Pas de chichi entre nous ! Appelle moi Natsu voyons.

_ Ca sert à rien, elle refuse de nous appeler par nos prénoms … j'ai tout essayer.

Virgo continue son chemin sans répondre à ma remarque. Arrivé dans la chambre de Lucy, cette dernière me demande de me mettre à l'aise. Sa chambre est immense. Elle possède un lit double en frêne avec une couverture rose, une immense bibliothèque blindée de livres et qui accapare deux des murs de la pièce. Au centre, on peut admirer une petite table en verre et quelques fauteuils de petites tailles, assez discrets et de couleurs mauves, le tout sur un tapis couleurs rose. De toute façon, tout est rose dans sa chambre.

_ Je reviens je vais me changer, fais comme chez toi.

Elle se dirige vers son dressing qui se trouve à gauche. A peine pénétrée à l'intérieur pour se changer, moi, je me dirige vers le bureau de ma meilleure amie, à droite. C'est un beau bureau en bois massif bien taillé. Dessus se trouve différents tas de feuilles, parmi eux, il y a le roman qu'elle écrit « Le sens des sentiments », je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Curieux comme je suis, je le prend et commence à le lire rapidement, en feuilletant les pages une à une pour savoir de quoi il en est. Soudain, je ressent une douleur dans mes cotes. Lucy est de retour et n'apprécie guerre que je touche à ses affaires. Je hurle pour exprimer ma souffrance et mon bourreau s'empare du paquet de feuilles.

_ Pas touche ! C'est pas finis !

_ Allez dis moi au moins de quoi ça parle …

_ Non ! Quand je l'aurais fini tu pourras le lire mais pas avant !

_ T'es pas drôle …

_ Bon occupons nous de ta recherche d'emplois.

Lucy avait enfilé une jupe rouge avec un chemisier vert kaki qui lui va à merveille. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval assez rapidement.

_ Alors tu veux quoi comme boulot ? Plutôt manuel ou non ? Facile ou peu importe ?

_ Bah je suis pas un intellectuel …

_ Ouais … cherchons les annonces de serveurs dans des bars, il y en a pas mal.

_ Serveurs ?

_ Bah oui c'est simple, y a beaucoup de demandes d'emplois dans ce domaine.

_ … Je sais pas.

_ Bon alors qu'est ce que tu dis d'un emploi à la mairie ? S'occuper des parterres de la ville, du parc ce genres de choses ?

_ Mouais …

_ Bon partons là dessus …

En quelques clics sur son ordinateur, et au bout de quelques secondes, Lucy se retourne vers moi.

_ Désoler, ils recherchent des personnes majeurs…

_ Bah on peut rien y faire.

Toc toc toc

___ Entrez ?

_ Excusez moi maîtresse, je vous apporte le thé de Caprico.

_ Ah, pose ça sur la table Virgo merci.

_ Je vous en prie.

L'odeur du thé et de la tarte arrive jusqu'à mon nez, tout ceci me semble exquis … j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

_ Hey Natsu ! Un peu de concentration veux tu !

_ Euh oui … cherche des postes pour mineurs de dix sept ans.

_ Tout des suite … Tu as des postes de serveurs bien sûr mais aussi des assistants pour aider des commerçants.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Caisse, ranger des étagères, réserves …

_ Ca m'a l'air bien.

_ Payé dix joyaux de l'heure.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !

_ Bon j'envois un mail pour toi si tu veux ?

_ Super merci, t'es un ange !

Sans aucune gêne je dépose un baiser sur les joues de Lucy qui se laisse faire. Un baiser pour nous ne signifie rien, et Erza et Jubia ne comprennent pas pourquoi notre relation est si fusionnelle sans que l'on soit ensemble. Enfin bon, je vais sûrement avoir du travail, ça méritait bien un bisous de ma part non ?

_ Voilà ! Tu devrais avoir une réponse demain ou après demain. Mais tu devras certainement passer avant que tu ne sois embauché.

_ Ouais c'est normal. En tout cas merci beaucoup Lucy !

_ Mais de rien. Allez prenons le thé.

Nous nous installons autour de la table basse et Lucy me sert une part généreuse dans une assiette et me verse du thé dans ma tasse. Je remarque que sont service à thé doit avoir une grande valeur, sûrement un service en porcelaine. Après la fin du service nous entamons notre goûter. La tarte est un délice … la pâte fond dans la bouche pour laisser place au goût irréprochable des pommes, à la fois fondantes et croquantes. Un goût très prononcé de cannelle et de vanille envahit mon palet. Caprico est vraiment un chef hors paire, je suis loin de faire le poids. Lucy a de la chance de vivre dans ce luxe … elle a désormais tout pour être heureuse. Mais j'aime la vie que je mène, tranquille et paisible, que rêver de mieux. Le luxe et la richesse ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, c'est sûr ce ne serait pas désagréable mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Lucy et moi discutons de tout et de rien, nous rigolons à gorge déployée et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de moi quand j'ai renversé ma tasse de thé sur ma part de tarte. Elle avait ensuite un goût spécial par la suite. Mon hôte arrive à se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et enchaîne sur un autre sujet.

_ Dis, j'ai l'intention d'organiser une petite soirée à la maison dans les semaines qui viennent. Ça te dis ?

_ euh … je sais pas. Ce serait grosse fête à cinquante ?

_ Ah non ! Juste une petite soirée avec Erza, Jellal et Jubia.

_ Ah ! Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir.

_ Super ! J'ai l'autorisation de mon père, il me laisse la maison pour la journée vu qu'il part en voyage d'affaire et il donnera leur journée au personnel. En clair, nous serons tout seul !

_ Génial ! Et … tu ne voudra pas … inviter Grey.

_ Grey ? Le mec qui est toujours tout seul ? Pourquoi ? On s'est jamais parlé.

_ Bah figure toi qu'on a le même emploi du temps. Et dans plusieurs cours on est assis à côté, il était froid au début mais là ça va mieux, demain on mange ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ,rien que nous deux, vu que vous avez cour. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien.

_ … Je sais pas … Moi je ne le connais pas.

_ Si on devient ami, je vous le présenterai et l'intégrerai au groupe ! Allez s'il te plaît.

_ T'es bizarre, pourquoi ce mec t'intéresse autant, c'est à se poser des questions.

_ Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que … que …

Raah j'aime pas quand elle me coince comme ça ! En plus la chaleur me monte aux joues ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mon cœur s'emballe, il tambourine dans ma poitrine … Et par dessus tout, je déteste quand Lucy me fait ce sourire provocateur comme maintenant, ce sourire veut juste signifier que « ha ha ha mon gars, comment tu vas t'en sortir sur ce coup là ? ».

_ C'est juste que j'aime pas quand quelqu'un est tout seul, en plus il semble avoir un passé assez douloureux. On connaît ça tout les deux Lucy nan ? On se doit de l'aider !

_ Ah bon ? Quel genre ?

Ma réponse l'a tout de suite rendu sérieuse. Lucy n'a pas un mauvais fond, elle est aussi sensible que moi, et préfère aider quelqu'un qui a des problème plutôt que de le laisser tomber ou l'ignorer

_ Et bien je ne sais pas. S'il agit comme ça, c'est forcément à cause de quelque chose qui lui est arrivé.

_ Ca se tient.

_ Oula ! Il est dix neuf heure quinze ? Il faut que je rentre, sinon je vais me faire disputer. Si mon repas de demain se passe bien avec Grey et qu'il veut bien vous rencontrer, tu l'inviteras, ça le mettra en confiance.

_ … seulement si ça se passe comme ça.

_ T'es géniale !

_ Bon je vais demander à Caprico de sortire la voiture.

_ Comment ? Non je peux rentrer seul.

_ T'es malade, il fait presque nuit noire, aller chipote pas.

Quand Lucy a quelque chose en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter, elle est trop têtue mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime, toujours enjouée, gaie et souriante.

Nous revoilà dans le hall et au moment où nous nous apprêtons à sortire, le père de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia, entre au même moment. C'est un homme d'affaire. Il dirige une société de chemin de fer dominante dans le pays et qui commence à s'étendre dans tout le continent si je me souviens bien. Il est assez grand, blond, les yeux marrons, une petite moustache et un air sérieux. Mais quand il nous voit Lucy et moi, son air de riche entrepreneur disparaît pour laisser place à des yeux pétillants et un sourire gamin. Il porte un costume marrons qui a du certainement coûter cher.

_ Lucy ! Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ma fille ? Tu aurais pu me dire que Natsu venait, j'aurais inviter son père à manger.

_ Je l'aidais juste à trouver un petit boulot pour qu'il puisse se faire un peu d'argent.

_ Ah oui ? et ça donne quoi ? Tu as trouvé Natsu ?

_ oh euh … oui caissier au super marché du centre, j'ai envoyé un mail avec l'aide de Lucy.

_ Parfait ! Si tu as des problèmes, je peux te recommander tu sais ?

_ Oh non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je sais que vous êtes très occupé par votre travail.

_ Ca me fait plaisir. Mais bon, je comprend tout à fait que le piston ne soit pas ton truc. Mais n'hésite pas si tu en as besoin.

_ Oui ! Je n'y manquerai pas.

_ Les affaires de ton père marchent bien ?

_ Oui, il a pas mal de clients en ce moment. Ce n'est qu'un simple artisan mais il se débrouille comme il peut.

_ Parfait ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un travail pour lui. Je rénove une des vieilles pièces de la maison, et il y en a une qui aurait bien besoin d'une cheminée, je sais que ton père fait de très belles cheminées sculptées.

_ Aucun soucis, je lui dirais de passer ce week-end !

_ Merci ! Allez les jeunes, je vous laisse, je vais trier quelques dossiers. Lucy, tu m'appelleras pour le dîner.

_ Oui, je fais raccompagner Natsu en voiture d'abord et je viendrai te chercher.

Sur ces mots, Mr Heartfilia me dit au revoir et nous, nous sortons dehors. La voiture, une superbe Porsche rouge métal, m'attend, Caprico m'ouvre la porte. Nous descendons les marches et je dis au revoir à Lucy avant de monter dans cette magnifique auto.

En moins d'un quart d'heure je suis devant chez moi. Je remercie comme il se doit le majordome avant de rentrer chez moi. Ma demeure est bien petite à coté de celle de Lucy. Mais elle est tout aussi conviviale. Je pénètre à peine dans mon entrée que les odeurs de grillades enivres mes narines. Ce soir, ce sera barbecue. Je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre et me change rapidement pour mettre un polo rouge et un pantacourt noir pour ensuite redescendre voir mon père. Il est tout content de me voir, en plus le dîner vient tout juste d'être servi, je tombe à pique. Ce soir nous mangeons sur notre terrasse, elle n'est pas bien grande mais peut supporter une table pour huit personne et deux parasols lorsque le soleil tape fort. De toute évidence, mon père est un spécialiste des barbecues, ses brochettes et son poulets sont cuits comme il faut ! Même après deux parts de tartes, je peux engloutire ce copieux repas sans problèmes !

Après manger, je suis remonter pour travailler et faire mes devoirs. Tout en réfléchissant à l'exercice d'anglais. Je me demande si tous se passera bien pour le repas de demain. J'aimerais tellement l'aider … Mais on a été clair, si on ne s'entend pas, je lui fout la paix et on s'en tient à une relation de voisin de table en classe. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur bat un peu plus fort … pourquoi quand je repense à ce repas je m'emballe … en même temps c'est comme un rendez vous … Non juste une bouffe entre pote ! Je l'ai dis moi même …

Bon je n'arriverais à rien ce soir. En plus je n'ai anglais que mardi maintenant. Il vaut mieux que je me couche pour être en forme demain. Je dis bonne nuit à Happy, éteint la lumière et me couche. Tout en fermant les yeux, je repense une nouvelle fois à Grey pour ensuite me laisser flotter vers un autre monde, celui des songes et des rêves.

Bip bip … bip bip … bip bip

Happy monte sur moi et me mort l'oreille pour que je me lève. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux, embrasse mon chat bleu et pose mon regard sur mon réveil … sept heure vingt deux ?! Il sonne depuis vingt minutes bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais mon bus maintenant ! J'enfile mon uniforme rapidement, descend pour attraper deux tranches de pain de mie et part en catastrophe vers mon arrêt de bus. Et pour arranger la situation, je m'emmêle les pieds dans mes lacets non faits pour m'écraser sur le sol ! C'est la grosse galère ce matin. Au moment où j'aperçois le bus au loin, il démarre pour me laisser en plan sur le trottoir. Et comme à chaque fois que je suis en retard, je dois me taper un sprint pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure, ce qui est mission impossible normalement. Je met un peu plus de trente cinq minutes pour y aller à pied, il me faudra donc environ vingt cinq minutes en courant. Mes cours commence à huit heure. Bon c'est pas le moment de calculer, je fonce et j'aviserai arriver là bas.

Le lycée à peine atteint, j'entends la sonnerie qui s'estompe, je suis définitivement en retard. Timidement, je frappe trois coups à la porte de la salle d'arts visuels. J'entend qu'on me dis d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte.

_ Veuillez excuser mon retard Monsieur Rufus.

_ Allez vous asseoir, vous avez de la chance que le nombre d'élèves soit impair sans vous. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de groupe de deux.

_ Merci Monsieur.

_ Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous serez avec Tobi pour cet exercice.

Mon regard cherche Grey, il est avec Millianna. Cette pimbêche aux yeux de chat à du lui faire du rentre dedans. Tsss, quelle plaie cette fille. Elle essaye de s'accaparer tout les beaux mecs qu'elle voit, qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus vieux que nous.

L'exercice consistait simplement à cadrer correctement avec notre appareil pour éviter les floues. C'était plutôt simple, et je vois Millianna se coller à Grey parce que soi disant, elle « ne comprend pas ce qu'il faut faire », moi par contre je sais ce qu'il faut faire : te jeter un seau d'eau gelée pour calmer tes ardeurs, en plus ça doit l'énerver de l'avoir qui se colle à lui … Non mais là elle est à la limite de l'embrasser ! Et le prof qui ne remarque rien ! Et Grey qui ne bronche pas ! Mais crie au viol nom d'un chien, tu vois pas qu'elle attend juste que tu lui donne le feu vert ! Idiot !

_ Le cour est terminé ! A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !

Quelle fille ! Une vrai chatte en chaleur ! C'est pas possible, pourquoi il l'a pas rembarré comme il l'avait fait avec moi jusqu'à maintenant ? Ou alors … justement, il est intéressé … alors Grey est le genre de mec à collectionner les conquêtes, à enchaîner les filles, à se constituer un harem ? Non je divague ! Pas de préjugés Natsu, attend de mieux le connaître avant de dire ça.

Le cour de littérature avec Lucy m'a fait du bien, en plus on étudie une œuvre du grand Zekua Melon en ce moment. Zekua Melon est notre auteur préféré à Lucy et à moi. Il a écrit de nombreux livres et nous les avons tous lu. Cette homme à une façon d'écrire surprenante et il utilise des thèmes de la vie courante en dénonçant les méfaits de la société, de la discrimination ou des injustices.

Après ces deux heures de compréhension de texte intéressantes. Je me dirige vers le self pour attendre Grey, alors que Lucy et les autres vont à leur cour d'anglais. Grey me rejoint au bout de cinq minutes. Je le vois arriver tranquillement. Et … pas de Millianna en vue ! Ouf, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle l'aurait collé jusqu'au bout, mais non, et c'est tant mieux.

_ Yo ! Grey ! Ca va ?

_ … euh ouais.

_ Pas trop dur le cour de littérature sur Zekua Melon ?

_ Non

Okey, s'il ne fait pas d'efforts on est mal partis … aller engage la conversation.

_ C'est mon auteur préféré, tu l'aimes bien ?

_ Ouais, ça va …

_ C'est lequel le tien ?

_ … j'en ai pas vraiment …

_ … un livre préféré ?

_ … « L'oiseau tombé du nid »

_ … de Wakaba Mine ?

_ Oui

_ Il est génial ce livre ! Surtout la chute de l'histoire où le héros apprend que sa mère n'est pas sa vraie mère ! J'ai trouvé ça …. Comment dire ?

_ … poignant ?

_ Exactement !

_ … c'est … c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en le lisant. Son écriture est … est épurée et parfois familière mais rudement bien menée …

_ Ouais ! J'adore cet auteur aussi ! Mais moi mon livre préféré c'est « Le journal d'un homme solitaire »

_ Ouais pas mal aussi !

Grey et moi avons discuté de littérature le temps de la file au self. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise … Aujourd'hui c'est épinard à la crème et andouillettes, heureusement qu'il y a de la salade et des beignets pour rattraper ça … On s'installe à une table de deux, et un silence s'invite entre nous. J'essaye de trouver un sujet qui peut l'attirer … Les cours ? Bof. La cuisine ? Il ne semble pas très réceptif. L'informatique ? C'est pas mieux. J'ai épuisé toute mes ressources … ça va être dur maintenant. Je lance le dernier sujet qu'il me reste … Les mangas ! Et c'est le sujet miracle. A l'entente du mot manga, Grey leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et de but en blanc il me sort sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune gêne ses mangas préférés ! C'est un fan incontesté de « Karuto » et de « Fairy's ». Il s'est enfin détendu, ça aura été dur mais il fallait juste trouvé le bon sujet de conversation pour tisser un lien …

_ J'ai un peu de mal avec « Karuto » je trouve ça un peu redondant, c'est le même shéma narratif je trouve. En revanche « Fairy's » est mon manga préféré !

_ Sérieux ? J'adore aussi, mon perso préféré, c'est le maître du givre Glaine !

_ Moi c'est le maître du feu Pantsu, mais Glaine est tout aussi fort.

_ J'attend le tome trente quatre avec impatience. Il sort quand ?

_ euh … dans deux semaines je crois. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, tu vas t'inscrire dans un club ?

_ euh … je pense pas, et toi ?

_ Moi je suis au club de cuisine et au club d'arts dramatiques. Viens nous rejoindre au club d'arts dramatiques, on y va tous et on s'éclate comme des fous. Le théâtre ça libère et ça permet de faire le vide. Tu devrais essayer.

_ Je verrai … je suis pas trop à l'aise.

_ Bien sûr je te laisse le temps d'y repenser.

_ … ouais …

Le temps d'un repas, Grey et moi nous sommes nettement rapprochés mais il aura encore du mal à se montrer aux autres. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'intégrer aux autres rapidement !

_ Bon, il va être l'heure de retourner en cour … annonçais-je

_ Ouais, on a espagnol n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui. Alors, comment tu trouves le fait d'avoir un ami ?

_ … C'est pas désagréable … disons même que j'ai aimé … passé ce moment avec toi.

Oh non … Je commence à avoir chaud … mon cœur palpite, mon sang remonte jusqu'à mes joues. Les siennes sont un peu roses, c'est pas étonnant, on sort pas des trucs comme ça comme si c'était normal ! Les miennes doivent déjà flamber ! Au secours, un seau d'eau ! Mon cœur va exploser … et j'ai mal dans le bas ventre … que m'arrive t il ? Est ce que je suis malade ? Non … j'allais très bien avant qu'il me dise ça ! Bon sang, il bat tellement fort que j'en ai des frissons ! Je tremble de partout comme si j'avais froid alors que je bouillonne de l'intérieur, je vais imploser ! Il me regarde avec des yeux si profonds, si sincères, sans une once d'hésitation … ce regard franc n'arrange pas les choses, je suis de plus en plus chaud, mon cœur accélère le rythme … Quel est ce sentiment ?

_**Fin du chapitre cinq !**_

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Grey et Natsu, de simples amis ? ou bien plus encore ? Malheureusement, moi même j'hésite sur la tournure que vont prendre les choses ... j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées en tête et certaines se confrontent et je ne peux pas toutes les intégrer à la fiction. Il faut faire un choix mais c'est trop dur ...

Le prochain chapitre nous révèlera quelques petites choses sur Grey et son passé. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Le chapitre 6 sera publié ... dans las soirée ! Et oui j'ai voulu être gentil avec vous , vu qu'il est écrit autant le publier.

A ce soir tout le monde.


	6. Chapter 6 Le hasard fait bien des choses

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ... pour ce weekend ! ^^ Ne vous en faites pas c'est loin d'être finie, j'ai signé pour au moins vingt chapitres dans ma tête. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas trop long ... mais non, de toute façon ça peut pas être autrement !

Allez bonne lecture, ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire, plus que les autres. on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le hasard fait bien des choses. **_

C'est enfin le weekend ! C'est le moment de la semaine que je préfère : pas de profs, pas de cours mais y a des devoirs … Enfin bon, vu que c'est le début de l'année, y en a pas énormément. Ce matin, c'est samedi et j'ai décidé de me levé à dix heure pour pouvoir aider mon père exceptionnellement. Mon père à quelques chantiers en cour, et n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de quelques broutilles, alors c'est moi qu'il envoie à sa place. Les habitants y sont habitués, au début, ils étaient sceptiques. Ça peut se comprendre, un adolescent qui vient réparer leur toit c'est pas forcément rassurant. Mais j'ai fait mes preuves et mon père m'a formé avant de m'envoyer sur le terrain. Il est très prudent et il ne m'enverrait pas faire un travail à sa place s'il n'avait pas confiance. Avant de descendre, j'enfile un vieux pantalons bleu, et un T-shirt jaune qui n'a plus servi depuis longtemps.

_ Bon Natsu, tu dois passer chez Mme Nora ce matin, son toit à quelques tuiles qui se sont envolées pendant la dernière tempête.

_ Bien, pas de souci. Il faut que je prenne l'échelle ?

_ Pas besoin, elle en a une. Ensuite, tu as quelques livraisons, les adresses sont marqués sur la feuilles. N'oublie de faire signer et de récupérer l'argent !

_ Oui, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

_ Ouais, et c'est pas la première fois que tu oublies !

_ C'est bon, j'y penserai ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé par aller chez Mme Nora, le toit n'était pas beaucoup amoché, ce fut rapide et je pu repartir pour les livraisons. Mon père livre toutes sortes de matériaux, des planches, des tuiles, des plaques, des barres de métal et même des clous et des vis ! Il est un peu le fournisseur de la ville à vrai dire. En premier je commence par les clients qui habitent près de chez moi … bon ils habitent tous le quartier commerçant alors ça va être facile. Je débute donc par les maisons qui ont commandé des matériaux lourds, entre autres les cinq planches bien accrochées à mon scooter et la vingtaine de tuiles bien rangées dans mon coffre. Les livraisons se passent comme prévues, et je n'ai pas oublié de faire signer et de récupérer le paiement. Je re-vérifie la liste des clients et je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer manger … oh non ! J'ai oublié une commande à la maison, qu'est ce que c'est ? Deux sacs de ciment ? De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu de place sur mon scooter … Allez c'est repartis, je fonce dans les rues de Magnolia, grillant quelques limitations de vitesse parce que mon ventre crie famine …

Arrivée chez moi, j'attrape les deux sacs de ciment qui m'attendaient tranquillement dans l'entrée puis je repars, je place soigneusement et attache solidement les sacs sur mon deux roues, je démarre et c'est partie, direction cinq rue albinos. Cette rue est vraiment magnifique et elle est réputée pour ses fleurs blanches toute l'année. J'y arrive en à peine cinq minutes, en effet, ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Revenons à la livraison, j'arrive, je dépose, je fais signer, je prend le paiement et je repars pour manger. Ce sera vite réglé !

_ Le cinq … le cinq … le cinq … Ah le voilà !

J'arrive devant une belle maison au toit bleu et au murs blanc, le jardin respecte bien la règle de la rue albinos, de magnifiques fleurs blanches parsème le chemin qui mène à la porte d'entrée où se trouvent deux magnifiques pots dans lesquels se trouvent deux splendides rosiers bleus. Ces fleurs sont extrêmement rares ! Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant ! Une odeur particulièrement délicate parfume les alentours, ça doit être l'odeur des fleurs qui se mélangent. C'est vraiment très agréables !

Pas le temps d'admirer, mon ventre hurle et me réclame de quoi le calmer. Je sonne donc à la porte et attend que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Et on ne me fait pas attendre, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux brun avec un carré. Elle a le teint pâle, et a été généreusement gâtée par la nature, elle est magnifique. J'arrive à distinguer une discrète musculature sous les manche de son haut bleu. En ce qui concerne ses jambes, elle doit être tout aussi musclée, mais je n'arrive pas à voir sous son jean noir.

_ Bonjour ! Je suis le fils de Monsieur Dragnir ! Je viens pour la livraison des sacs de ciment.

_ Ah oui ! Ton père m'avait prévenu que c'était toi qui nous livrerai ! Entre je t'en prie.

_ Très bien.

_ Est ce que tu peux me les mettre sur la terrasse ? Enfin, là où il y aura une terrasse s'il te plait ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

J'entre dans un magnifique salon aux nuances de bleus. Deux canapés bleu foncé et un fauteuil de la même gamme sont placés sur un tapis bleu ciel en face d'une cheminé en pierre polie. A droite, une commode en chêne je pense, sur laquelle il y a un immense aquarium où se trouvent une multitude de poissons tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Pas le temps de les admirer, la jeune femme me montre le chemin à suivre. Je passe la baie vitrée et un découvre un jardin aussi magnifique que l'avant de la maison, avec des arbres, des haies taillée, des fleurs de multiples couleurs et des fougères pour accommodés le tout. Seulement, on ne peut pas éviter le chantier qu'il y a juste en face de moi. Comme elle l'a dit, elle veut faire ici une terrasse. Les travaux viennent à peine de commencer. Je vois au fond la bétonnière qui attend le ciment pour pouvoir tourner et fabriquer sa chape de béton.

_ Deux sacs ne suffiront pas …

_ Pardon ? me dit ma cliente.

_ Hein ? Je disais juste que deux sacs de ciments seront justes pour une terrasse de cette grandeur. Vous vous y connaissez dans ce domaine ?

_ Euh … pas vraiment.

_ Avec deux sacs, vous pouvez obtenir une quantité suffisante de béton mais il faudra minutieusement bien l'étaler, il faudra en mettre le moins possible pour économiser le matériaux vous comprenez ?

_ Je suppose que ce sera plus simple pour moi de commander un autre sac … tu pourras me l'apporter dans l'après midi ?

_ euh … ouais.

_ Comment t'appelles tu ?

_ Natsu !

_ Natsu ?

_ Euh … oui.

_ Oh ! Mais tu es dans la classe de Grey ?

Quoi ? Comment est ce qu'elle connaît Grey celle là ? Ne me dîtes pas que …

_ Grey ? Descends, tu vas avoir une surprise !

… il habite ici !? Non je dois rêver c'est pas possible ? Pourquoi c'est dernier temps, j'ai l'affreuse conviction que le destin me dirige vers ce gars. J'entend quelqu'un descendre les escaliers … Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer … je suis stressé, je ne savais pas qu'il habitait ici ! Bon calme toi Natsu ! Ca s'est très bien passé hier ! C'est un ami non ? Alors pourquoi appréhender comme si j'allais rencontrer un dragon !

_ Natsu ?

Grey vient juste d'apparaître dans le salon. Il porte une chemise verte foncé déboutonnée en haut, à moitié rentrer dans un pantalon noir usé ai niveau des chevilles et du genou droit. Les mains dans les poches, il me regarde avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout de me voir, il doit être aussi désemparé que moi …

_ Salut Grey ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Bah … mon père est le maçon que ta mère a engagé, et vu qu'il avait beaucoup de travail sur un chantier, c'est moi qui fait les livraisons.

_ Je vois …

Gros blanc ! Je dois absolument dire quelque chose ! Je sais ! N'importe quel sujet fera l'affaire ! Mais à peine j'ai ouvert la bouche essayer de parler que la mère de Grey me coupe.

_ Et bien ! Puisque tu es son ami et qu'il est l'heure de manger, tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça. Reste manger à la maison d'accord ?

_ Quoi ? s'indigna Grey.

_ Grey, ne soit pas timide, et souri un peu plus veux tu. Nous avons un invité.

_ euh … je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis j'ai encore du travail …

_ Oh … je vois et bien une prochaine fois alors.

Au même moment, mon regard est passé d'une mère triste à un enfant qui semble partagé entre le soulagement et la déception … Que faire ? Je crois que je suis mal à l'aise maintenant. Grey, par un seul mot, m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très enclin à ce que je reste … ou alors n'était pas préparé …

_ Par contre, au niveau des chapes pour terrasse, je m'y connais, je suis presque aussi doué que mon père alors je peux peut être repassé cet après midi pour … aider à la faire si vous êtes d'accord.

Grey posa son regard sur moi, un regard qui me brûle. Le sourire de sa mère est revenu et son fils soupira. Il n'était pas exaspéré mais plutôt … soulagé.

_ Avec joie ! Tu seras sans doutes plus doué que moi. Grey t'aideras vu qu'il est le seul homme de la maison !

Alors Grey n'a plus de père ? Je peux comprendre l'épreuve qu'il a du traversé, ayant moi même perdu ma mère, je sais que ça laisse un vide, une présence inexistante … des souvenirs enlevés. Grey et moi nous nous ressemblons … nous avons perdu quelqu'un qui nous aimions. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec son refus de s'intégrer …

_Mais j'y pense ! Je décale l'invitation. Reste manger à la maison ce soir. Et dis à tes parents de venir, ça pourra être sympa !

_ Ou … maman … je ne t'ai pas dis mais … Natsu a perdu sa mère …

Il se soucie de ma réaction ? Pourtant, elle ne savait pas … je ne me serais pas énervé ou mis a pleurer. Oh non … ce regard montre qu'elle est désolé et qu'elle se sent coupable, autant prendre les devant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Grey, ta mère ne pouvait pas savoir, ce n'est pas de votre faute, ne vous excusez pas.

_ Oui, je ne pouvais pas savoir … mais je maintient que passer un moment avec ton père et toi pourrait être sympa.

_ Euh … je lui demanderai pour savoir s'il est d'accord.

_ Parfait ! Alors à tout à l'heure !

_ Ouais ! Je repasserai vers seize heure. Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, vous devez me signer ce papier pour la livraison …

_ Bien sûr et voilà l'argent.

_ Merci beaucoup madame.

_ Mademoiselle voyons ! Ha ha !

Je me suis éclipsé sur cette note d'humour. Cette femme est incroyablement détendue et souriante comparé à Grey. Je suis vraiment surpris. Peut être tient il de son père … Pour le moment je dois appeler mon père …

Bon sang, ça ne peut pas être le hasard … comment se fait il que Natsu soit venu livrer ici ? Une telle coïncidence n'existe pas. Je regarde Oul d'un regard accusateur qui veut en dire long. Elle se tourne de moi, toute souriante.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien !

_ Tu comptes vraiment me faire avaler ça ?

_ Je ne savais pas que Natsu était le fils du maçon Dragnir. Tu ne connaissais pas son nom de famille ?

_ J'avais pas capté tout de suite … mais pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

_ … Je ne sais pas. Ça te déranges tant que ça que ton ami vienne à la maison ?

_ … ça ne m'intéresse pas …

_ En réalité je suis sûr que tu est content de l'avoir vu et que ça te fait plaisir qu'il vienne manger ce soir, j'ai pas raison ?

_ Tu verras, Natsu est quelqu'un d'excentrique … son père l'est sûrement autant que lui.

_ Si ça se trouve son père est beau garçon.

_ Oul ! ça ne va pas ! C'est le père de mon ami !

_ Je suis contente que tu aies un ami Grey … de plus, vous avez certainement plus en commun que tu ne le penses. Alors essaye de le connaître. Pour une fois, écoute mes conseils …

Je n'aime pas quand elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je repense à la dernière fois, lorsque je suis redescendu prendre un truc à manger … elle pleurait …

_ euh … ouais … ça marche.

Sans un mot, elle commença à partir. Et instinctivement, comme si c'était vital je la retint, lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

_ Ma… maman … je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir … je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur.

Doucement elle se retourna … Je baisse la tête pour éviter d'affronter son regard. Lentement elle pris mon menton pour lever mon visage vers elle. Je vis un immense sourire et une larme couler. Et en une fraction de seconde, ma tête se retrouva sur son épaule. C'est chaud, agréable, rassurant … cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ça …

Il est quinze heure cinquante … arriver en avance ça ferait bizarre mais arriver en retard ça ferait mauvaise impression. Bon aller je sonne. Les pas s'accélèrent derrière la porte. Et la mère de Grey apparut devant moi.

_ Natsu ! Entre vite !

Elle m'accueillit encore plus chaleureusement que tout à l'heure. Grey descendit les escaliers, blasé. Il porte un vieux short orange et un débardeur noir déchiré en bas. Visiblement, il n'a pas envie de travailler.

_ Vous restez bien manger ce soir n'est pas ?

_ Moi oui, mais il y a eu un problème sur le chantier de mon père. Il ne pourra pas venir vu qu'il risque de rentrer très tard. Je vais sûrement rentrer avant lui.

_ Oh quel dommage … mais tu restes quand même. Ce n'est que partie remise.

_ Oui, il retient l'invitation. Allez mettons nous au boulot Grey.

_ … ouais.

_ En avant les hommes ! Je compte sur vous !

Elle est quand même un peu excentrique …

_ Elle vraiment très enjouée ta mère.

_ Elle est comme ça quand quelque chose de rare se produit. Les anniversaires, les fêtes, les invitations.

_ Et là qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il me regarde comme si c'était évident. On dirait que je suis stupide.

_ Toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le fait que tu es là la met dans cet état, en plus tu restes manger ce soir, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

_ Je vois …

Est ce donc si rare que Grey ait des amis ? Il doit être seul depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le pensais … En silence nous commençons par faire la chape dans la bétonnière. Pendant qu'elle se confectionne, je vérifie le niveau de la terrasse qui semble à peu près juste. C'est certainement un professionnel qui l'a fait.

_ C'est pas mon père qui a fait ça non ?

_ euh … non.

_ Je reconnais le travail de mon père entre mille. Le niveau est parfaitement bien dosé mais mon père sait le faire au millimètre près. Qui l'a fait ?

_ Moi …

_ Toi ? La vache … c'est hyper bien fait pour un amateur ! Qui c'est qui t'as appris à faire ça ?

_ Personne …

_ Je suis d'autant plus impressionné, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de minutieux Grey.

Je souris naïvement à Grey, ne sachant pas que ce que je viens de dire avait eu un immense impact sur lui. Il me regarda surpris par mes éloges, et une teinte rosée vint envahir son visage. Pour le mettre moins mal à l'aise j'ai décidé de changer de sujet. Surtout que la bétonnière a terminé son travail. Il est temps d'étaler le béton.

_ Attention n'en met pas trop d'un coup, sinon on va avoir du mal à l'étaler partout.

_ Ouais …

_ Voilà comme ça. Et maintenant on répartis bien le béton pour faire une chape lisse et fine. Elle en sera beaucoup plus belle.

Nous avons répété l'opération sept fois avant de finir la terrasse. Il nous reste un peu de béton, pour ne pas gaspiller, je les verse de manière à faire une marche près de la porte. Grey me regarde faire, il semble intéressé par ce que je fais. Je suis un peu gêné à vrai dire, personne ne me regarde quand je travaille alors là, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer …

_ Ouah ! Magnifique travail les garçons. Natsu, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, ton père prend combien pour ce genre de travail demandé à la hâte ?

_ Non ce n'est pas la peine. C'est moi qui me suit proposé pour vous aider. Je ne demande rien en retour. Et puis, Grey m'a beaucoup aidé vous savez ?

_ Bon et bien je vais vous servir à boire pour votre dur labeur.

_ Merci beaucoup mada … mademoiselle.

__ _Appelle moi Oul veux tu, dit elle en ricanant.

_ Très bien.

Grey nous observe moi et sa mère discuter. Il nous regarde comme s'il analysait la moindre de nos parole, le moindre de nos gestes. C'est vraiment perturbant. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Soudain, il se lève après avoir finit son verre de soda.

_ Bon je vais prendre ma douche moi …

_ Oh bonne idée, je vais rentrer en prendre une aussi.

_ Oh non Natsu ! Ne te donne pas cette peine, tu vas la prendre ici. Grey, après la tienne tu lui passera une serviette et de quoi se laver ?

_ Euh … ouais pas de problèmes.

_ Nous on va continuer de discuter un peu, sauf si ça te dérange ?

Apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais donc rester ici me doucher. Mais, étant déboussolé par l'information qui peine à monter au cerveau, je n'ai pas réagit tout de suite à un détail qui a son importance dans toute cette histoire …

_ Alors Natsu, les cours se passent bien pour toi ?

_ bah ouais, j'ai pas à me plaindre pour l'instant.

_ Avant que je n'oublie, je te remercie Natsu.

_ Oh y a pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir aider pour votre terrasse.

_ … tu as mal compris …

_ Comment ?

_ Merci d'être l'ami de Grey …

_ … à vrai dire … il y a un moment j'ai voulu abandonner, mais je me suis promis de ne pas laissé quelqu'un dans le besoin.

_ Grey n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'ami et depuis la fin de l'école primaire … il me semble qu'il n'y a personne qu'il pouvait qualifier ainsi.

_ Excuse moi … mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme cela ?

_ … il ne te l'a pas dis ?

Je lui fais signe de la tête que non et de mes yeux l'implore de me dire ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Oul lève la tête vers moi. Et par son regard j'ai compris …

_ Désolé Natsu, pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais c'est à Grey de te le dire … pas à moi.

_ Oui je comprend, je suis peut être trop curieux.

Et j'ai commencé à rire comme un idiot. Oul ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Ainsi, l'atmosphère s'est détendue et nous avons parlé d'autre chose. J'ai commencé à m'attarder sur leur cuisine. Ils possèdent une cuisine assez grande, blanche et rouge métal. Je trouve qu'ils ont bon goût, le frigo, le lave vaisselle et le four sont tous les trois rouge. Le plan de travail, la table et les meubles de rangement sont tous blancs. Le sol est un carrelage blanc et rouge et les mur sont blancs. Sobre, claire, épurée, cette cuisine est magnifique comme le reste de cette maison. Je remarque une magnifique pendule rouge en forme de rose.

_ J'ai remarqué que vous aviez des roses bleues devant votre porte, elles sont très rares et celle que vous avez sont magnifiques.

_ Merci, j'en suis très fiers tu sais.

_ D'ailleurs, votre jardin est splendide.

_ Arrête tu vas me faire rougir … mais vois tu, je suis fleuriste, alors niveau plantes, je m'y connaît.

_ Ah bon ? Mais même en étant fleuriste, vous avez de magnifiques fleurs ! Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belles.

_ Si tu les aimes tant que ça, je vais t'offrir un plan de rosier bleu. Passe à mon magasin à la Grand Rue.

_ Oh non ! Je suis sûr que ces roses ont une grande valeur.

_ C'est pour te remercier pour ton travail. Vois ça comme un gage de gratitude.

_ … très bien.

A ces mots, Grey entra dans la cuisine, bien habillé, une chemise bleue et un pantalon beige.

_ La salle de bain est libre Natsu … Tiens ta serviette. Les produits sont dans la douche.

_ Merci mais … euh …

_ Quand tu auras finis tu pourras déposer tes affaires sales dans le panier.

_ Justement, j'ai pas d'affaires de rechange …

_ Ah, c'est vrai que tu vas pas remettre ces affaires sales … fis remarquer Oul.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me doucher chez moi, je reviendrai tout …

_ Je vais te prêter des affaires …

Oul et moi ne sommes retourné vers Grey, interloqués …

_ Quoi ? on fait a peu près la même taille, ça devrait t'aller.

_ Bonne idée Grey ! Natsu va avec lui.

_ Ah non la c'est trop … et puis …

Et puis c'est gênant … hyper gênant même ! Je ne veux pas porter les vêtements de Grey. Pas que j'ai peur d'avoir la peste mais … c'est très gênant c'est tout. Et eux, ça ne semble pas les gêner le moins du monde … Ils ont vécu où ma parole.

_ Natsu ?

Grey me tire de ma crise intérieure, je le regarde, les joues un peu rouge par la situation. Lui, me fixe d'un air suspicieux.

_ Monte avec moi, je vais te passer des affaires.

Je n'ai pu qu'accepter l'offre. Comment refuser lorsque Oul te pousse vers l'escalier et que Grey te barre presque le passage pour ne pas que tu t'enfuisses ! En haut de l'escalier, je tombe sur un couloir bien vaste de chaque côté. Grey m'indique d'aller à gauche. Il ouvre la deuxième porte à gauche et j'entre dans ce qu'il semble être sa chambre. Et quel chambre … elle est grande, simple et spacieuse. Une armoire, un lit, un bureau, une étagère, voilà ce qui meuble cette pièce bleue et noire. Tout ses meubles sont noirs, les murs sont bleus et le sol est en parquet noir, tellement propre qu'on pourrait e voir dedans. Son étagère est pleine à craquer de mangas. Il en a bien plus que moi. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est un fan de mangas. Son bureau est parfaitement rangé, tout comme le reste de sa chambre. Rien ne traîne. Pas une feuille, pas un vêtement, même pas la moindre trace de poussière. Grey passe à coté de moi, et je peux sentir une odeur de noix de coco … sûrement son gel douche. Une odeur agréable. Il ouvre son armoire et en sors un jeans et une chemise verte. Je n'aime pas trop le vert mais c'est pas grave, je ne vais pas rechigner sur ce qu'on me donne. Il m'indique ensuite la salle de bain qui est juste en face de sa chambre. Il me laisse donc là, prétextant le besoin d'aider sa mère.

Sa salle de bain est elle aussi très spacieuse. On a toute la place qu'on veut. Je pose mes affaires sur le lavabo blanc, accroche ma serviette devant la douche, et laisse tomber mes vêtements sur le carrelage bleu.

L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Mes muscles tendus ont trop travaillé aujourd'hui. La chaleur les apaise. Je laisse l'eau s'écoulé sur mon visage, je sens les gouttelettes ruisseler sur mon torse et mon dos. Mes cheveux me retombent sur les yeux alors je les ramène en arrière. Grey est vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux. Il semblait si impénétrable, si intouchable i peine quelques jours … et là je prend une douche chez lui … et je vais bientôt porter des vêtements lui appartenant … il semble s'être attaché à moi … Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! On dirait un pervers ! Non non non ! Grey semble … semble … semble s'être habitué à moi ! Voilà , je ne suis qu'un ami … un simple ami … Et voilà que ces palpitations reviennent, vite de l'eau froide. Le changement brutal de l'eau me sort , brutalement de mes pensées. Je reviens alors à la réalité. J'éteins l'eau , sors de la douche, attrape la serviette et l'accroche autour de ma taille. Je me sèche bien comme il faut, et enfile les vêtements que l'on m'a donné … l'odeur de Grey commence à m'envahir … les battements de mon cœur se font plus rapides … ce dîner va être long … très long.

Je descend à la cuisine et y découvre Oul Grey et une jeune fille que je connaît pas en train de préparer le repas.

_ Euh … bonjour ?

_ Oh bonjour, je suis Ultear, tu dois être Natsu ?

_ Oui, enchantée.

_ Oh un vrai gentlemen. Tu sais choisir tes amis Grey.

Pour seule réponse, Grey haussa les épaules. Sans doute trop gêné pour dire quelque chose. Ultear est une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que moi, elle ressemble énormément à Oul à la différence qu'elle a les cheveux longs. Ses formes généreuses la rende sûrement désirable auprès des garçons qu'elle côtoie. Elle porte un bandeau blanc dans les cheveux, une chemisette blanche et une jupe noire. Le dîner est prêt, nous passons donc à table. J'ai l'air de faire un peu tache avec mes cheveux roses alors qu'il sont tous les trois bruns. Mais cela n'empêche pas le repas d'être extrêmes chaleureux et agréable, il faudra qu'on les invite. Le repas est très bon, escalopes de veau à la crème, riz et champignons. En dessert, Ultear nous a fait une mousse au chocolat succulente. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai appris que Ultear avait vingt deux ans et faisait des études de psychologie et qu'en parallèle elle travaillait dans un magasin de chaussures, cela me fait penser que je devrais vérifier mes mails en rentrant le patron du supermarché m'a sûrement répondu. Durant cette soirée nous avons énormément ris, et à un moment, j'ai pu discerner un sourire sur le visage de Grey, un sourire qui me donna des frissons, ce sourire m'a fait réaliser une chose, Grey est vraiment très beau …

**_Fin du chapitre 6 !_**

* * *

Bon ... je dois bien avouer que là, leur relation fait un bon en avant. J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses mais ... pas trop non plus. Moi j'aimerais bien savoir quand Natsu va ouvrir les yeux pas vous ? En tout cas le chapitre 7 sera publié au plus tard le weekend prochain ... malheureusement je suis vas être très prise ... ou très pris ... une petite question, suis je un garçon ou une fille ? ^^ ça vous étonnerait si j'étais un garçon ? Parce que visiblement la majeure partie des écrivains de yaoi sur ce site sont des filles. Hé hé je répondrait peut être au prochain chapitre ...


	7. Chapter 7 Dire bonjour ou dire au revoir

Salutation ! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui je suis, je suis un garçon est oui, n'ayez pas de préjugés surtout ^^ j'adore écrire et même si c'est bizarre, j'aime les yaoi alors ...

Bref assez parler de moi, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Dire bonjour ou dire au revoir ?**_

En me levant ce matin, j'ai repensé à mon dîner de la veille. Grey semblait se détendre de plus en plus, et sa mère était ravi de le voir ainsi … elle m'a même remercié d'être là, simplement d'être là. Apparemment, ma seule présence l'aide à se sentir mieux, je suis content d'être utile mais … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du rôle que je suis en train de tenir pour Oul et Grey … Je ne suis pas son meilleur ami … Je suis le meilleur ami de Lucy, et réciproquement, Lucy est ma meilleure amie. Je ne me considère que comme un simple ami … même si je suis peut être plus que ça … Pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça un dimanche ! Surtout que j'ai un peu de devoir à faire pour lundi dont ce fichu exercice d'anglais.

Je décide d'abord d faire ma toilette et de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant. Ensuite je l'installe à mon petit bureau et je prend une feuille blanche … il faut faire une rédaction d'au minimum trois cent mots sur le thème suivant, « un été sous les tropiques » … l'exercice en lui même n'est pas adapté à notre niveau, on est censé avoir un meilleur niveau que ça en anglais … j'ai bien dis censé … moi je suis inévitablement en dessous de la moyenne … Je ne sais même pas formuler une phrase sans me tromper de verbe ou d'accord … Je demanderai de l'aide à Lucy cette année … quoique les années précédentes, elle n'a pas pu faire grand chose … Bon je me lance, on verra bien, de toute façon ce n'est pas noté, c'est juste pour voir notre niveau, et Monsieur Sol verra à quel point je peux être mauvais. Ceci fait , je retourne à mes occupations habituelles, je dessine, lis mes mangas et dors avec Happy. J'adore quand mon chat se blottit contre moi pour dormir, il se sent en sécurité je suppose. Voilà comment j'occupe mes dimanches, c'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est ma vie. Demain c'est Lundi, les cours reprennent pour une semaine … galère totale …

_Bip bip … bip bip … bip bip_

Le réveil sonne … Happy miaule pour sortir de ma chambre. Il faut donc que je me lève pour le faire sortir … Quel heure est il ? sept heure quatre … je ne serait pas en retard ce matin.

_ Ouais Happy, je vais te donner à manger.

Je descend les escaliers et entre dans ma cuisine. Mon père est sans doute déjà parti sur son chantier. Chouette, il m'a fait des crêpes ! Une bonne journée s'annonce pour moi on dirait. Alors que je m'extasie sur mon petit déjeuner, Happy se faufile entre mes jambes et me supplie de le nourrir. Je m'excuse auprès de lui de l'avoir oublié et je me dirige vers le placard pour sortir les croquettes au saumon qu'il adore, sans oublier sa gamelle de lait pour qu'il puisse rester en forme. Après m'être rassasié, je remonte préparer mes affaires, je regarde mon emploi du temps … tiens j'ai sport ce matin. Bien sûr avec la journée de préparation de Mr Readers, nous n'avons pas pu faire la connaissance de notre prof de sport qui est Monsieur Ichiya … J'ai entendu dire que c'était un fanatique. Je met dans mon sac, mes affaires d'histoire et d'anglais. Et je me souviens qu'aujourd'hui je finis à treize heure, c'est super.

Dans le bus j'attend qu'on arrive à l'arrêt de Grey pour pouvoir le retrouver. Une fois à bord, je lui fais signe de venir s'installer près de moi, il me salut, s'assoit et nous commençons à nous raconter le reste de notre week end. Je lui parle un peu aussi des autres pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et vu sa réaction lorsque je lui parle d'eux, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se souvenait plus que j'avais cinq amis avec qui je traîne tout le temps. Ça va bien se passer … Une fois arriver nous descendons, et nous dirigeons vers le lycée, de loin j'aperçois les autres, je presse le pas et Grey me copie pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule de lycéens. Difficilement, nous nous retrouvons devant Erza, Lucy, Jellal et Jubia.

_ Les amis, voici Grey, je lui ai gentiment proposé de venir se joindre à nous pour que l'on soit ami. Il est assez timide alors soyez indulgent.

_ euh … salut.

_ … souris un peu, ça ne te fera pas mal !

_ … on dirait ma mère …

_ Ha ha !

Les autres regardent Grey comme une bête curieuse. J'ai cru un moment qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui jusqu'à ce que Lucy s'avance et le serre dans ses bras.

_ Bienvenu parmi nous Grey ! J'espère que nous serons très ami. Je vais me présenter convenablement. Lucy Heartfilia, dingue de littérature, je suis incollable en romans de tout genre. Je vais laisser les autres se présenter seuls n'est ce pas ?

Je reconnais bien là l'enthousiasme de Lucy, elle se tourne vers moi, et me fait un clin d'œil. Merci Lucy, t'es vraiment une amie. A son tour Erza se met en avant pour le saluer.

_ Moi c'est Erza Scarlet. Je suis notre délégué de classe. Je sais donc qui tu es Grey Fullbuster. Excuse mon impolitesse, j'ai été surprise de te voir , il faut dire que tu ne parles pratiquement à personne et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rembarré Natsu la semaine dernière à plusieurs reprises.

_ Erza ! rétorquai-je . Ne sois pas si directe dès le départ et en plus tu n'es pas notre délégué !

_ Mais demain c'est les élections, je me présenterai et je serai élue.

_ Tu dis ça avec tellement de conviction Erza que ç'en est effrayant. Moi c'est Jellal Fernandes …

_ C'est un ado rebelle, pouffa Lucy dans son coin.

_ Je ne répondrai même pas à cet affront.

_ Ravi de vous connaître … oh et … et toi tu es ?

_ … Jub… Jubia Lockser.

_ …

_ C'est d'elle dont je te parlais l'autre fois, Jubia est très timide.

_ Je vois …

_ Bon allons en sport sinon nous allons être en retard. En tant que future délégué, il ne faut pas que je sois en retard en cours.

Et tout notre petit monde s'exécuta aux ordres de son altesse Erza et nous somme partis vers le gymnase. En chemin je remarque que Jubia et Erza sont derrière nous, elles discutent de quelque chose et Jubia ne semble pas être à l'aise avec ça. Lucy et Jellal s'intéressent à Grey et lui posent des questions par dizaines. Lucy et son éternel enthousiasme mais Jellal m'étonne sur ce coup là … lui qui est d'un naturel « je me fiche de ce qui se passe autour de moi » il est très curieux. J'entend des bribes d'informations des deux cotés. Coincé entre les deux groupes je ne peux qu'écouter les conversations discrètement. Derrière moi j'entends Jubia dire qu'Intel est beau … je savais que ce changement de look c'était pour un mec. Devant moi, j'entends Lucy demander à Grey s'il a une petite amie, Jellal la taquine en disant qu'elle veut lui mettre le grappin dessus et elle s'énerve n'écoutant même pas la réponse de Grey. Si elle s'intéressait à Grey, Lucy me l'aurait dit je pense.

Au gymnase, nous nous installons dans nos vestiaires respectifs. Garçons et filles ne sont pas encore mélangés, et dans les vestiaires, je suis coincé ente Grey à gauche près du mur et Jellal à ma droite. Je pose mon sac, sort la tenue de sport du lycée, un bête short blanc et un T-shirt rouge avec l'emblème du lycée sur l'épaule, et commence à me changer. Je commence à discuter avec Jellal et Grey et à un moment je me tourne vers notre nouvel ami, c'est à ce moment la que je remarque qu'il a une musculature développée, peut être plus développée que la mienne, qui le met en valeur et lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer, que dis je, d'admirer son torse musclé, ses biceps taillés et ses abdos entraînés. Sa peau est très pâle, ça contraste avec ses cheveux foncé. Il est très maigre, je peux voir la trace de ses os ressortir de sa peau fine et délicate. Et puis … il a une immense cicatrice sur son ventre … en la voyant, un frisson me traversa le corps … Grey a vu que j'ai remarqué sa cicatrice … il met son T-shirt rapidement et s'assois sur le banc comme si de rien n'était, fin du spectacle …

Le prof vient nous chercher … il est … spécial, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. C'est un petit homme, roux aux cheveux longs, la tête un peu … cubique on dirait. Et puis il n'arrête pas de faire des poses de mannequins, c'est super déstabilisant. Ils peuvent engager des profs normaux ici !

_ Je suis Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki, votre professeur de sport cette année ! Men ! Nous allons exercer l'art noble qu'est … la gymnastique ! Voici ce que peut sonner un enchaînement en barres parallèles pour vous ! Mens !

Et le voilà parti sur les deux barres … Il nous fait un enchaînement plutôt élaboré, qu'il exécute très bien avec le peu de grâce qu'il arrive à faire ressortir de son corps grassouillet et ridicule. Néanmoins, il sait y faire, il connaît sa discipline. Enfin, j'avais un peu d'admiration pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase au sol comme une vieille loque. Et il nous fait une démonstration de même qualité sur la poutre pour les filles, sauf que là, il a tenté un saut et s'est pris la poutre entre les jambes … pauvre Monsieur Ichiya. Reby décide de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et un autre professeur vient nous faire cour à sa place. On est pas aidé avec lui … Cette fois ci, on a le droit à Monsieur Orga, un homme grand, très musclé, imposant, de longs cheveux verts clairs et un visage sévère. Malgré son apparence peur rassurante, il est très gentil et nous apprend bien les bases de la gym.

Pour ma part j'ai décidé de commencer avec quelque chose de simple, le sol. A vrai dire, depuis deux ans je m'efforce de faire des étirements tout les jours pour gagner en souplesse. Et je dois dire que ça marche, après mettre bien échauffé, je m'exécute à faire un grand écart sans trop de peine sous le regard impressionné des autres. J'ai toujours été doué en sport, surtout en gym.

_ Impressionnant Natsu ! me lance Lucy. Tu t'es encore amélioré depuis l'an dernier nan ?

_ Sûrement, j'arrive à faire un écrasement facial maintenant.

_ Sérieux ? Montre ! Montre !

Et j'obéis, fier de montrer mes compétences.

_ C'est génial ! Dis Grey, c'est pas super ?

_ euh … si … pour un garçon, t'es très souple.

_ bah comme on dit, ça peut toujours servir dans la vie ! Ha ha !

_ Mais dis moi Grey … continue Lucy, je t'ai vu faire des prouesses en barre fixe tout à l'heure.

_ Hein ? Oh … oui, je me débrouille.

La conversation devenant intéressante je lui demande de me faire une petite démonstration. Il grogne un peu mais Lucy et Erza le force à le faire, il n'a pas le choix et sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouve accroché à la barre. Là, Grey nous scotch littéralement au sol. Il réalise des figures avec tellement d'aisance qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Une fois redescendu, il a les joues un peu rouge, certainement du à nos applaudissements.

Le cour terminé, nous nous rhabillons et nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour … Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans aucune broutille. Le midi nous avons décidé de manger tous ensemble pour apprendre à mieux connaître Grey.

_ Et sinon, Grey, commença Lucy, tu serais libre un week end ? J'ai décidé de faire une petite soirée rien que nous six.

_ euh … sûrement, je ne suis pas énormément occupé en ce moment.

_ Génial ! Alors je vous retiendrai au courant ! Et Natsu, je compte sur toi pour venir la veille !

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Bah pour m'aider à préparer bien sûr !

_ Et il nous faudra une journée pour tout préparer ?

_ Oui !

_ Misère, je suis malchanceux sur ce coup là … elle va me tuer à la tache.

Nous partons dans un éclat de rire collectif et je vois que Grey se sent un peu exclu … Il lui faut du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, après tout, si on remarque bien, on est tous bizarre. Lucy est toujours excité comme une puce, Erza se prend pour un général et nous dirige, Jellal se considère comme un être à part, et Jubia ne parle que très peu et rougis à chaque fois que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Quant à moi, je suis toujours de bonne humeur. Ce sont sans doute des réactions qui lui sont étrangères.

_ Faudra qu'on se fasse un truc avant … proposa Jellal.

_ Bonne idée Jellal, on a qu'a se faire un cinéma ce week-end et on pourra aller tester ce nouveau café dans le centre ? renchérit Erza.

_ Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, dis Lucy.

_ Bonne idée Erza, je suis partant ! M'écriai je

_ Jubia est d'accord.

_ Pareil … et toi Grey ?

_ euh … je demanderai à ma mère pour voir si je suis libre.

_ Au pire je me ramène, je la convainc et elle dit oui !

_ Natsu … ça marche pas avec tout le monde tu sais ?

_ Je suis persuadé que si ! Dis je en faisant un clin d'œil à Grey qui a compris où je voulais en venir, il sourit.

Et sur ces belles paroles, nous nous sommes levés pour que les autres puissent aller à leurs prochains cours. Grey et moi leur disons au revoir, et nous nous dirigeons vers le bus pour rentrez chez nous. Grey reste disant pendant le trajet. J'essaye donc de faire la conversation.

_ Alors comment tu les trouves ?

_ … sympas je présume.

_ T'as pas l'air convaincu ?

_ Si si … je suis pas trop à l'aise avec des gens comme ça.

_ Je suis comme ça aussi tu sais …

_ Justement, je ne suis pas … très à l'aise avec toi …

Là par contre ça fait mal … pas à l'aise ? Le problème est sûrement plus profond que je ne le pensais … ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'amis, qu'il a oublié ce que ça fait, je ne peux pas le croire.

_ Et si … et si tu me disais le cœur du problème ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quelque chose t'a rendu comme ça, je me trompe ? Si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas t'aider …

_ Hors de question ! Y repenser me fait trop de mal …

_ … est ce que c'est … par rapport à ton père ?

A partir de cette phrase tout c'est emballé. Le bus s'est arrêté, Grey s'est levé et ne m'a lancé qu'une phrase …

_ Désolé, je ne peux pas être votre ami.

Tellement ferme, tellement glacial. Pas un tremblement dans sa voix, comme la dernière fois. Grey est ensuite descendu, et le temps que je réalise ce qu'il venait de me dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Arrivée chez moi, j'ai lancé mon sac dans l'entrée et suis repartit en courant chez Grey. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant chez lui en sueur, complètement essoufflé, que je me suis fait la réflexion que j'aurais pu prendre mon scooter. J'ouvre le petit portillon blanc, avance dans l'allée de fleurs et frappe à la porte.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison, Oul et Ultear n'étaient pas là. Ça tombe bien, je veux être seul. Pourquoi s'immisce-t-il dans ma vie de la sorte ? Toujours un sourire scotché aux lèvres ! Pourquoi est il aussi stupide ? Pourquoi veut il absolument être mon ami ? Pourquoi désire-t-il tout savoir de moi ? Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de m'aider ? Pourquoi suis je incapable de me confier ? Le problème c'est pas lui, c'est moi …

Je suis monté dans ma chambre et me suis couché, recroquevillé sur moi même, les larmes me coulant sur le visage. Je mouillerai une nouvelle fois mon oreiller … ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Je me souviens avoir eu un ami quand j'étais plus petit, c'était après cet événement. Un garçon aux cheveux verts, pas plus âgé que moi. On s'amusait dans le parc tout les jours. Malheureusement, à cette époque j'étais très fragile, j'avais des problèmes avec Oul et refusait d'accepter son aide et ce que ce garçon a fait n'a pas arranger les choses. Il a déménagé … ce n'était pas de sa faute mais pour moi, un enfant de sept ans à l'époque, j'ai vécu ça comme une trahison, un abandon, une nouvelle déception.

Je crois avoir un peu faim. Je descend me rassasier mais rien ne me fait envie. Je prend donc un pomme bien mûre, on m'a toujours dis de manger un fruits lorsque j'avais faim en dehors des repas et Oul n'achète que des pommes ce qui réduit mes options. J'approche du comptoir pour prendre un couteau … un couteau ? Les couteaux sont traîtres, il peuvent vous faciliter la vie ou vous mettre devant le fait accompli, il peuvent vous aider à couper votre pomme, ou bien vous tenter à passer le cap … à en finir … à régler les problèmes. Je fixe le couteau, puis dépose mon regard sur mon poignet … et là plein de questions se posent. Est ce que c'est douloureux ? Est ce que c'est rapide ? Que va t il m'arriver après ? Pourrai je faire demi tour ? Est que quelqu'un sera là pour m'accompagner ? Est ce que je les retrouverai là haut ? Toute ces questions se posent en même temps que l'on pose le couteau sur la veine. On se prépare psychologiquement à trancher violemment, à voir du sang, à dire adieu … mais adieu à qui ? Pour moi ce sera, adieu à Oul, adieu à Ultear, adieu à lui, qui a tout fait pour m'aider. Dans quelques secondes, ce sera le néant, mais je serai apaisé.

Toc toc toc

_**Fin du chapitre 7 ! **_

* * *

... ... ... ... je m'en veux d'avoir écris ça ... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je serai bref car je ne veux rien vous révéler ... le chapitre 8, et bien ... je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier ... demain ou dans la semaine ça dépend de mon humeur.

Laissez des reviews !


	8. Chapter 8 : Encore un peu plus proche

Étant de bonne humeur j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu des reviews vraiment sympas alors merci ! Sur ce bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Encore un peu plus proche … **_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Pourquoi ne répond il pas ? Pourquoi ne vient il pas m'ouvrir ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me parler ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

_ Grey ? Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, j'entre …

Bruit de serrure, poignet qui tourne, port qui s'ouvre, Grey est devant moi, la tête basse, honteux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent … Je crois que ce que l'on a vécu est totalement différent mais …

_ Ca va Grey ? Pourquoi t'es parti en me disant ça ?

Grey ouvrit un peu plus la porte de telle sorte que je puisse le voir en entier. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'allait pas bien … Il tient dans sa main droite un couteau sur lequel il y a quelques gouttes de sang. Je lui prend le poignet gauche pour l'examiner et découvre avec stupeur qu'il est légèrement entaillé. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux … j'ai tout compris …

_ Prends le … s'il te plaît …

Je m'exécute, j'ai trop peur pour qu'il fasse une autre bêtise. Son corps tremble, ses yeux sont rouge et humides, il a pleuré, beaucoup pleuré même. J'entre dans la maison, je ne peux pas le laisser seul, pas dans un moment pareil.

_ Je … Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que ta mère où Ultear revienne …

_ C'est pas la peine … je peux …

_ Tu ne peux rien faire dans un état pareil Grey !

Mes mots et le ton que j'emploie semblent l'interpeller.

_ Une tentative de suicide mec ! ça va pas bien ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais rien ne peut justifier un tel acte. Pourquoi ?

Il semble percuter à ce que je dis … que se serait il passer si je serais arriver cinq minutes plus tard ? J'aurais trouver Grey allongé dans une marre de sang ? Non, je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Est ce de la chance ? Oui, il a eu de la chance que je sois là.

_ …

_ On est ami non ? Alors répond ! Pourquoi ?

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Il faut que je me calme, bon sang ! Mais là c'est grave ce qu'il se passe, il faut qu'il réalise.

_ … je … je

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Je suis désolé …

Les larmes qui s'écoulent sur le visage de Grey me calment. Dans cette maison où je suis venu manger deux jours plus tôt est désormais remplie de cris. Ce sont les cris de désespoir d'un jeune qui demande de l'aide. Et moi, je suis impuissant. Je ne sais plus ce que je devrais faire. Alors je reste là, je le regarde et j'agis.

_ … allez viens, on va soigner ton poignet.

Difficilement, sous ces pleurs, j'arrive à comprendre que la trousse à pharmacie est dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Nous montons ensemble lentement, Grey n'arrive pas à marcher droit, ne surtout pas le lâcher, voilà ce que je me dis dans ma tête. Grey titube, tremble, sanglote. Jamais je n'ai cru le voir un jour dans cet état, lui qui me paraissait si fort, si hors d'atteinte … Tout le monde a une part de fragilité en lui, et celle de Grey vient de m'exploser à la figure. Dans la trousse, j'attrape un bandage, du scotch et un désinfectant.

_ Ca va piquer un peu …

Grey laisse échapper une grimace de douleur lorsque le désinfectant touche son poignet. J'enroule ensuite le bandage autour de sa main et l'accroche bien. Grey me regarde faire … ou plutôt il me regarde moi. Il m'observe, je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Que peut il bien penser …

_ Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi ne veux tu pas croire que des gens tiennent à toi ? Que des personnes t'apprécient ?

_ Parce que ce sont des menteurs …

_ Et ta mère ? Et Ultear ? Et moi ? Et les autres ? Même si tu ne les connais pas encore assez bien ?

_ … je n'ai confiance en personne …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on m'a déjà abandonné … ça fait mal, trop mal pour que je puisse revivre ça !

_ …

Grey repars dans ses sanglots … Est ce que je peux lui promettre que nous serons toujours là pour lui ? Non bien sûr … Je ne réponds rien et le fait se lever pour l'emmener se reposer dans sa chambre. Là, je le couche dans son lit et m'assois à coté de lui …

_ Moi …

Grey leva la tête comme pour essayer de me comprendre.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai toujours là en cas de soucis … Mais il faut mettre les choses au point compris ? Je serai toujours là, oui, mais Lucy est ma meilleure amie, fais nous confiance bon sang ! Ensuite, si jamais tu oses recommencer ce que tu as fais là … ne te présente plus devant moi.

_ … D'accord. Mais je … je ne pourrais pas faire confiance entièrement maintenant.

_ Bien sûr, mais ne nous lâche pas …

J'ai eu le droit a un sourire de sa part. Un sourire qui chasse tout les mauvais souvenirs. Grey et moi sommes désormais plus proches qu'avant … mais à quel prix ? Je veux essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie …

Grey était un élève seul, et lorsque j'ai eu envie de lui parler, il m'a rejeté. Par un pur concours de circonstances, nous avons fini par manger ensemble un midi au self et ce week-end, le hasard a voulu que je livre du ciment chez lui, j'ai finis par faire leur terrasse et j'ai dîner avec eux. Enfin, aujourd'hui, je suis dans sa chambre en train de le soigner, un pincement au cœur, alors qu'i peine un quart d'heure, je découvrais qu'il avait essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Et ces battements qui s'accélèrent lorsque je suis à ses cotés, ses picotements sur ma peau, cette douleur dans le ventre, cette boule dans ma gorge … suis je en train de … non, pas de lui … et pourtant … tout les signes sont là. Ma vie ne sera plus du tout pareil.

_ Natsu …

_ Oui ?

Grey s'était relevé. Il se rapproche de moi. Et sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Grey se blottit contre moi, il me serre dans ses bras comme un enfant. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon visage devint subitement rouge. Je m'affole. Il faut se calmer, je respire lentement, doucement, et je referme mon étreinte sur lui. Je sens son corps trembler, alors je serre encore plus fort pour lui montrer que je suis là. Mais impossible de me concentrer sur la situation. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, je veux sentir son odeur qui s'imprègne sur moi, je respire son odeur, comme si cet oxygène était précieux. Mais il l'est pour moi. Oh oui il l'est … mais il me fait mal, il brûle mes poumons, il brûle ma gorge. Il me consume de l'intérieur.

_ … C'est vrai ? me chuchote-t-il.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous … vous serez là ?

_ Evidemment, on abandonne jamais ses amis.

Grey s'est recouché avec douceur. Il a fermé les yeux et ces quelques mots m'ont fait chavirer.

_ Tant que … tu es là, tout ira bien …

Et la mon cœur rata dix battement. Il s'est carrément arrêté de battre. Respire Natsu, respire. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi ni comment, je me suis levé, je suis sorti de la chambre et suis rentré dans la salle de bain me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

En bas, j'entends des bruits de pas, un porte qui claque, une femme qui appelle Grey. Je me sens mieux. Je suis donc descendu.

_ Natsu ?

_ Bonjour Oul …

_ Où est Grey ?

_ euh … là haut …

A ma tête, la mère de Grey comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle enjambe avec hâte les escaliers, et entre dans la chambre de son fils. Moi je suis juste derrière elle.

_ Grey ?! Grey ça va ? Natsu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a recommencé ?

Alors ce n'est pas la première fois ? Grey se réveille et me regarde en m'implorant de garder le silence. Je ne peux pas mentir à sa mère … c'est impensable …

_ Nous … enfin, Grey a …

Oul tourna la tête vers moi, et Grey me regarda encore plus intensément. Non … je ne peux pas faire ça je suis désolé …

_ Grey m'avait invité à passer boire un coup et il a fait un geste brusque avec un couteau alors qu'il voulait préparé quelque chose à manger. Et le couteau l'a éraflé au niveau du poignet … Il n'a pas perdu beaucoup de sang mais … je crois que le fait de voir ça l'a fait tourner de l'œil. Il est devenu blanc alors je l'ai monté à sa chambre …

Quel excuse merdique franchement, j'ai déjà inventer mieux que ça, je me déçois … Mais Oul semble accepter le mensonge bidon que je viens de lui offrir et me remercie de l'avoir aider tandis que Grey me remercie intérieurement de n'avoir rien dit. Je préfère m'éclipser pour vaguer à mes propres problèmes … essayer de mettre le doigts sur ce qu'il m'arrive …

De retour chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre … il est quinze heure passé … Lucy a finit les cours. Je cherche mon téléphone dans mon veste et compose le numéro de Lucy … J'attends quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne décroche.

_ Allô ? Natsu c'est toi ? Ca va ?

_ … euh … tu peux passer chez moi quand tu le pourras s'il te plaît …

_ … j'arrive tout de suite.

Et elle raccroche … elle a du perdre sa bonne humeur sur le coup mais quand je ne vais pas bien, elle accoure immédiatement à mon secours. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis. Je l'imagine déjà se précipiter hors du lycée pour prendre le premier bus, et se ronger les ongles parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

En l'attendant, je réfléchis à ma situation, me remémore les événements de la semaine et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qu'est réellement ce tiraillement dans mon estomac, ce que signifient ces battements de cœur accélérés. Et surtout, une question me vient à l'esprit, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela ne m'arrive qu'en présence de Grey ? Au bout d'une demie heure de réflexion intense sur la question, j'ouvre les yeux à l'entente de la sonnette. Je descends ouvrir à ce qui doit sûrement être Lucy.

_ Natsu !

Un tornade vient de me prendre dans ses bras, vous y croyiez ?

_ Lucy, tu m'étouffes !

_ Pardon, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller au téléphone, explique moi …

_ C'est … Grey …

Lucy et moi nous installons dans le salon avec de quoi boire. Et je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi. Notre discussions dans le bus, comment il est parti en me laissant en plan, le fait que je sois allé le voir chez lui, sa tentative de suicide et même l'arrivée de Oul. Lucy est sans voix, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle me fixe l'air de dire « pourquoi ça t'arrive à toi ? » mais je n'y suis pour rien. Grey a cruellement besoin de notre aide.

_ Je crois que … qu'on ne peut rien faire Natsu …

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a besoin d'un suivi psychologique, et le fait que tu es menti à sa mère est grave !

_ Je sais … Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mentir mais il ne dois pas aller vois de psy …

_ Nous on ne peut rien faire …

_ Si on peut être là pour lui, il m'a dit qu'il ferait des efforts, il compte sur nous … et je compte sur toi.

Lucy lâche un gros soupire d'exaspération, elle sait pertinemment que j'ai raison mais ne veut pas se l'avouer.

_ Très bien … tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

_ Le soutenir comme quand on se soutient entre nous, il arrivera à aller de l'avant si quelqu'un est là pour l'aider.

_ C'est un bon plan. Mais il faut qui s'ouvre à nous …

_ Je crois que ça ira de ce coté là, si on est aussi ouvert qu'on l'a été ce matin, ça devrait aller.

_ Ouais …

_ Cool ! Merci Lucy.

Je tente de faire mon magnifique sourire mais … j'aurais du rester sérieux, Lucy me connaît trop bien pour que je puisse lui cacher quelque chose …Mon sourire était complètement forcé, et on en arrive à la cruelle question du jour …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu ? T'es pas comme d'habitude …

Je me sens mal, j'ai mal au ventre. Ma gorge se serre et une boule se forme. Mes mains sont moites et je transpire.

_ Je ne sais pas Lucy … je n'arrive pas à savoir.

_ Raconte.

_ Il y a une personne qui me rend bizarre lorsque je suis en sa présence. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai chaud, et mon cœur manque de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me calmer et elle m'obsède jour et nuit.

_ … Qui est ce ?

_ Hein ?

_ Non laisse … je crois que je sais de qui tu parles …

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui … tu as une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

_ euh … je pense mais ça me fera du bien si c'est toi qui me le dis …

_ D'accord mais laisse moi te demander une chose avant, tu es prêt à entendre ce que je vais te dire ?

_ On se dit tout non ? Ne me cache rien et ne me ménage pas …

_ Natsu, tu es amoureux … et je suppose, enfin je pense, dis moi si je me trompe mais … c'est Grey n'est ce pas ?

Mon cerveau s'est arrêter sur la première info, je suis amoureux … ok j'arrive à assimiler … passons à la seconde information … de Grey ? Qu'est ce qui me choque le plus ? Que Lucy sache que je suis amoureux de Grey ? Ou le fait que je sois tombé amoureux d'un … garçon ? Non c'est pas possible, c'est pas … logique ! Malgré tout, tout les symptômes sont là, tout les signes sont là, c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux. Je suis sorti avec quelques filles auparavant, mais ça s'est toujours terminé rapidement et ça a toujours été moi qui rompait, mais je ne peux pas être … gay. Pas que ce soit mal … enfin … ça fait mal de savoir qu'on puisse l'être … comment je vais faire ? Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même ! Et mon père, comment il va réagir ? Et les autres vont il m'accepter ? Et Lucy ?!

_ C'est grave pour toi ?

_ Hein ? Non … je crois comprendre que tu le découvres en même temps que moi … tu tiens le choc ?

_ euh … donc je suis … je suis …

_ Homosexuel ? Peut être pas …

Une lueur d'espoir traverse mon esprit et je découvre avec stupéfaction le regard rassurant de Lucy, je savais qu'elle serait là pour moi, toujours. On se l'était promis après tout.

_ … mais une chose est sûr Natsu, tu es tombé amoureux de Grey, un garçon, mais ne te range pas du coté des gay avant d'être sûr que tu ne le sois.

_ Ca te poserais un problème si je l'étais ?

_ … Bien sûr que non idiot. Comment tu peux me poser cette question ? Peu importe qui tu es, pour moi tu restes Natsu, mon meilleur ami. Et si tu deviens gay, la seule chose qui changera dans notre relation c'est qu'on parlera de mecs ensemble.

Et nous éclatons de rires, Lucy sait toujours quoi faire pour me remonter le moral. Ça me fait du bien de rire un peu comme ça. C'est comme si je n'avais pas ris depuis des semaines. Oh bien sûr, je n'accuse toujours pas le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour Grey. Et peut être même que je ne les assume pas. Mais je vais déjà un peu mieux.

_ Tu comptes le dire aux autres ?

_ Je … je ne pense pas. Pas encore. Je veux d'abord être sûr de ce que je suis.

_ Ca va prendre du temps et maintenant que Grey est dans notre groupe, ce sera dur de cacher tes sentiments.

_ Peut être mais il me faut du temps pour accepter tout ça.

_ C'est normal. C'est pas facile.

_ Lucy … est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

_ … oui.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Quelqu'un qui me fait du mal en ce moment … Je crois que je suis en train de le perdre définitivement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On est plus du même bord voilà tout.

_ Du même bord ?

_ Oui, bon aller je vais rentrer chez moi. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin, mon petit homo chéri !

_ Très drôle …

Et elle s'en va en rigolant. Je sais ce qu'elle vient de faire … elle a esquivé le sujet la saleté ! Néanmoins, cette personne lui fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais rien que d'en parler lui retire ce sourire qui la rend si belle.

En regardant sur mon bureau, je réalise que j'ai oublié de rendre les affaires que Grey m'avait prêtées l'autre soir. Je me demande s'il va mieux. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi. Je me demande si j'aurai le courage de l'affronter demain. Mais pour l'instant je fuis la cruelle réalité de l'existence, je fuis cette chose qui me colle à la peau, je la rejette de toute mon âme. J'allume mon ordinateur, consulte ma boite mail et ouvre la réponse du patron du supermarché. Il veut me rencontrer pour discuter un peu. Je formule un mail pour lui dire que je suis d'accord en demandant quand je dois le voir. Et sans plus attendre je descend voir mon père qui vient de rentrer en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, et en croisant son regard, j'ai vu qu'il savait que je n'allais pas bien … Ce sera dur de lui cacher la vérité longtemps …

_**Fin du chapitre 8 ! **_

* * *

Oh c'est trop mignon, Natsu ouvre enfin les yeux après huit chapitres ... et plus de 25,000 mots ! J'ai envie de dire Alléluia ! Bref, de qui Lucy est amoureuse ? ^^ Natsu va-t-il se déclarer rapidement ? En tout cas le prochain chapitre va mettre Natsu à rude épreuve, je suis un petit peu sadique. Je le publierai la semaine prochaine ! Sur ce Ja na !


	9. Chapter 9 : Supporter son regard

Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Alors comme prévu je vous laisse le chapitre 9. Un peu plus long que d'habitude j'espère que ça ira ^^.

J'ai décidé d'aprofondir la relation entre deux personnages. Je l'ai rajouté au dernier moments ... dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Supporter son regard.**_

Ce matin, en me levant, je me suis senti nauséeux. Je me suis difficilement levé. Je n'ai pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit, même pas à dormir. Happy, lui, dors encore et mon réveil n'a toujours pas sonné. Je le désactive, prend mon uniforme et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Devant mon miroir, la réalité m'arrive en pleine face, mes grosses cernes montrent que je suis fatigué, mes yeux rouges me disent que j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et ces cheveux roses me rappellent que je suis en train de devenir gay … Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?

Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Je pénètre dans la douche, allume le robinet d'eau froide, et me lave sous une eau gelée. Pas de quoi s'en faire, comme l'a dit Lucy, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis homo, loin de là, après tout ce n'est qu'une passade, et je finirai par l'oublier … j'espère. Habituellement, une douche froide me remet les idées en place … pas cette fois ci, je suis toujours aussi perturbé. Voyant que ça ne sert à rien, je coupe l'eau pour m'éviter un rhume. Je devrais peut être pas aller en cour aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai pas regarder Lucy, je ne pourrai pas l'affronter lui.

Au petit déjeuné, rien ne passe, les biscottes ne veulent pas descendre, mon jus d'orange me rend encore plus mal que je ne le suis. Je décide donc de me préparer pour le lycée. J'enfile ma veste prépare mes affaires et pars pour le bus. Ce même bus dans lequel je vais le retrouver. J'espère qu'il va mieux depuis hier … il doit s'en être remis je pense. Il est sept heure trente, le bus apparaît au bout de la rue, je me lève du banc et entre dedans lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre et ferme les yeux un petit instant.

_ Natsu ?

Je sursaute à l'appel de mon prénom et je lève la tête. C'est Grey. J'ai du m'assoupir. Je me frotte le visage pour paraître plus réveiller mais rien y fait mes cernes sont toujours là. Et bien sûr, mes sentiments aussi, au moment où je pose mes yeux sur lui, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, mon ventre me fait mal, je commence à avoir chaud … comment l'amour peut il être aussi douloureux et bon à la fois.

_ … on est arrivé, je … je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller quand je suis monté …

J'écarquille les yeux comme si je voulais que l'information pénètre mieux jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il m'a … regardé dormir ? La chaleur me monte au visage … quelle situation plus gênante encore. Déjà qu'il me réveille mais il m'a vu dans … un moment que je qualifierais de privé. Après tout, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, je n'avais qu'à pas m'endormir dans un moyen de transport en commun. Plus public que ça tu meurs. Lorsque le chauffeur nous gronde de descendre rapidement, nous nous exécutons sans plus attendre. Là, je décide d'engager la conversation.

_ tu … tu vas mieux depuis hier ? demandais-je

_ Ouais … au fait, merci de m'avoir aidé et de t'être occupé de moi. Sans toi … bah tu sais ce qu'il serait arrivé.

_ Ne sourit pas comme ça, y a rien de drôle.

_ C'est nerveux, excuse moi.

_ Si tu vas mieux, je suis rassuré. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Mais pour moi c'était plus, ne restons pas seul ensemble s'il te plaît sinon je sens que mon cœur ne va pas tenir le choc. Lorsque je vois Lucy au loin, nous faire des signes, je me souviens qu'elle sait que je l'aime lui. Il n'y a rien de dramatique Natsu … c'est ta meilleure amie, elle ne te juge pas, en plus elle s'en fou de ce que je peux être.

_ Salut les garçons ! ça va ?

_ Ouais … merci et toi ? demande Grey.

Grey fait effectivement les efforts qu'il s'est imposé la veille. Ça l'aidera beaucoup de nous avoir à ses cotés je pense. Lucy lui souris alors que moi je suis plongé dans mes pensé, je ne dis bonjour à personnes, je reste seul dans mon coin. Lucy me regarde d'un air triste, elle me prend par la main et me chuchote que tout ira bien. Mon cœur est un peu apaisé par ce qu'elle me dit, mais ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme. Jellal arrive et remarque le bandage et fait une remarque qui va me gêner.

_ Et ben Grey ! Tu as voulu passer dans l'autre monde ou quoi, ha ha ha !

_ Non, non pas du tout, un simple accident, répond il.

_ Tu sais, si tu t'es entaillé les veines, c'est pas très grave, on est tous un peu secoué ici. Natsu le premier, hé hé.

_ Espèce de crétin !

Le son de ma voix jette un froid et personne n'ose parler. Jellal s'est arrêté de rire, Grey se retourne vers moi, Erza me regarde surprise par mon intonation, Jubia baisse la tête et ne sait plus où se mettre. C'est Lucy qui va parler la première.

_ Natsu calme toi. Excusez le, il ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui je pense. Allez viens.

Lucy m'attrape par le bras et me dirige vers le lycée.

_ Lâche moi ! Je vais très bien … je veux juste rester seul un moment …

_ … très bien.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Lucy et c'est sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde que je m'éloigne. Je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça. Jellal n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Errant dans les couloirs du lycée je me dirige vers la salle de musique. Une fois rentré, j'aperçois Grey, tel un zombie je me traîne jusqu'à la place libre à coté de lui et m'installe. Je sens qu'il me regarde. Lui aussi doit être inquiet mais il préfère ne rien dire. Les deux heures de musiques passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais trop préoccupé par tout ces changements dans ma vie pour écouter ne serait ce qu'une note de musique pendant ce cour. A la sonnerie, je range mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et me dirige en Histoire. Dans le couloir j'entends une voix m'appeler, je me retourne et je vois Grey qui se dépêche de me rejoindre.

_ Euh … ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais … est ce que ça va ?

_ Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Grey.

Fais chier … il a fallut que je sois désagréable alors qu'il fait des efforts. Ne pas le replonger dans la solitude Natsu. Ce que je peux être stupide, irréfléchi et complètement con parfois. Grey me regarde, il baisse la tête et commence à s'en aller.

_ Attend !

Il se retourne vers moi, se demandant pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude. C'est vrai … je le force presque à intégrer mon groupe et là je le rejette …c'est à n'y rien comprendre. En réalité, je veux juste fuir, et me cacher.

_ Je ne … je suis désolé, en ce moment je suis fatigué et ce qu'a dit Jellal ce matin m'a un peu énervé.

_ … tu n'étais pas obligé de t'énerver pour ça.

_ Je ne voulais pas …

_ Mais merci, ça m'a tout de même fait plaisir.

Et voilà que mon cœur décide de s'arrêter de battre, je suis certainement tout rouge et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Lui me regarde, toujours avec ces mêmes yeux. Comment sur le long terme vais je pouvoir le supporter près de moi, dans le bus, en classe ? C'est vraiment insupportable … J'aimerais tellement …

Je me gifle intérieurement pour me ramener à la réalité. Comment je peux penser ça ? Il faut que je me reprenne.

_ Allons en Histoire.

C'est ça, changer de sujet, éviter les conversation trop gênantes qui pourraient me trahir. Je sais que je suis amoureux de lui … c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Mais en aucun cas je ne dois laisser mes sentiments resurgir et je dois jamais perdre pied. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation, ça ferait beaucoup trop de mal. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la salle de Mr Crux pour pouvoir assister à un cour magistral sur la guerre … Je me souviens que Grey semble être intéressé par l'Histoire. Je ne vois pas en quoi … ça répète toujours la même chose, guerre, guerre, guerre et guerre ! A la longue c'est chiant … Une fois installé, nous sortons nos affaires et je crois voir que quelque chose manque dans mon sac … mon livre d'Histoire. Ce n'est que la première fois. J'ai tenu une semaine sans rien oublier c'est pas mal, l'an dernier j'ai tenu deux jours. Que suis je censé faire sans livre ? Je lève la main et demande poliment si le professeur peut me prêter un livre.

_ Désolé Monsieur Dragnir, je n'en ai pas. Vous suivrez avec Monsieur Fullbuster.

… Pourquoi lui ? Je ne sais pas mais ces derniers événements me poussent un peu trop dans ses bras je trouve. Grey met son manuel au milieu et je commence à prendre en note le cour. A un certain moment, le professeur nous demande de lire un document du livre. Nos deux têtes se rapprochent, un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Nos cheveux se frôlent, j'arrive à le sentir et ça me fait mal dans le bas ventre. Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer et ma respiration devient saccadée. Je sens le regard de Grey sur moi. Je respire comme un taureau et impossible de me concentrer sur ce fichu document, il m'a sûrement remarqué … Pour éviter tout soupçons venant de sa part je préfère m'éloigner un petit peu, genre me décaler le plus loin possible quitte à avoir un bras dans le vide.

Une fois le cour terminé je peux enfin souffler cinq minutes avant la littérature … Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait si difficile de le côtoyer. Je fais un petit tour aux sanitaires pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et je repars pour ma salle de classe. Arrivé en classe je m'installe à coté de Lucy, deux heures de plus avec Grey et mon cœur n'aurait pas tenu c'est certain.

_ Tu as l'air crevé, Natsu. Ça va mieux depuis ce matin ?

_ euh … ouais.

_ … Je comprend que ce soit dur mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de te contrôler.

_ Le prof arrive, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

_ Natsu ! C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait toujours accepter l'aide des autres ? chuchote-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

Nous avons repris la lecture du roman de Zekua Melon. Lucy et moi sommes restés silencieux pendant tout le cour. Jellal et Grey sont cote à cote, le tatoué tente une approche plus ou moins délicate pour lui parler, et ça semble réussir puisque Grey n'écoute plus Mr Bob. Ayant un pincement au cœur je préfère détourner le regard et observer le monde par la fenêtre. Mon esprit divague et se perd dans mes pensées. Je me laisse prendre au jeu et n'essaye même pas de revenir sur terre. Je regarde les oiseaux passer et m'amuse à trouver des formes aux nuages. J'ai donc fait ça pendant près d'une heure et demi. Dans la dernière demi heure, je repose mon regard sur le prof et commence à prendre en note ce qu'il dit.

A la sortie des cours nous nous mettons d'accord si on mange au self ou dehors. Le self semble une bonne option puisque je n'ai plus énormément d'argent. Même si ce n'est pas super bon, il faut bien admettre qu'au moins ça nous coûte moins cher. Et le lendemain après la journée de cour nous sommes allé à la cafétéria pour bavarder le temps d'attendre l'ouverture du club d'arts dramatiques.

_ Je ne sais pas si je viens ce soir …

_ Aller Grey, le théâtre est une forme d'expression, tu peux te lâcher sans avoir honte de ce que tu es réellement, dit Lucy en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

_ Elle a raison, et puis on est pas nombreux, l'an dernier y avait juste nous et une fille d'une autre classe. Si je me souviens bien, elle a quitté le lycée.

_ Comment tu sais ça Jellal ? s'interroge Erza

_ Je sais tout ce qu'il arrive aux plus belles filles du lycée ma très chère Erza.

_ Pff idiot. Ne l'écoute pas Grey, je suis sûr que ça pourra t'aider à vaincre ta timidité.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr.

_ Jubia pense que ça t'aidera ! Le théâtre a beaucoup aidé Jubia …

Grey ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je décide de prendre la parole à mon tour.

_ Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dis, ne dis pas ce genre de choses avant d'avoir essayé.

Grey pose maintenant son regard sur moi, un regard de plomb. Il me brûle la rétine et pourtant je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Les siens sont si hypnotisant, captivant. Après tout je suis peut être tombé amoureux de ses yeux gris foncés et non de lui en particulier … Non il faut que j'arrête de me faire de faux espoirs. Je le fixe donc et sans m'en rendre compte il baisse timidement la tête et acquiesce.

En effet au club nous ne sommes que six, et c'est une Mademoiselle Lobster qui nous accueille avec le sourire. Nous enlevons nos vestes pour être plus à l'aise et la prof commence par présenter le club à Grey, notre nouvel arrivant. Le club d'arts dramatiques et un endroit de convivialité, pour se faire des amis et surtout se libérer et s'exprimer. En fin d'année on présentera un spectacle d'une heure et demi environ à raison de quatre représentations. Notre salle de théâtre est immense, deux paires de rideaux rouges séparent une salle aux siège rouge et au sol bleu foncé, et une scène en chêne très spacieuse sur laquelle nous tenons sans aucun problème. Derrière la scène se trouvent les coulisses qui s'étendent sur deux niveaux, le niveau du dessous sert de vestiaires pour se changer, vestiaires qui sont mixtes au passage et de stockage pour les accessoires et les costumes. Et au même niveau que la scène, on a l'espace de préparation et de maquillage. Mademoiselle Lobster nous explique que cette année elle aller choisir une pièce fantaisiste …

_ Ce sera un défi pour le club théâtre. Le théâtre de fantaisie se monte difficilement du au fait qu'on a pour la plupart des éléments inexistants dans notre monde. Il nous faudra donc s'appliquer quant aux costumes et aux décors.

_ Vous avez choisi la pièce ? demande Erza.

_ … Erza, cela fait trois ans que tu es là, tutoies moi voyons. Enfin bon, non je ne l'ai pas encore choisie. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur des exercices corporelle et quelques jeux de scène rapides. Montez sur scène.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, nous nous plaçons tous à une distance respectable et nous attendons les ordres de Michelle. Nous commençons par un simple exercice du miroir puis nous enchaînons sur un exercice d'articulation. Tous cela nous fait évidemment bien rire. L'heure tourne et plus qu'une demie heure avant la fin de la séance.

_ Bien vous allez vous regardez les uns en face de des autres pour essayez de faire lâcher le regard de l'autre. Vous passerez avec tous le monde. Commencez, il nous reste que peu de temps.

Erza commença avec Grey, Lucy avec moi et Jubia avec Jellal. Et nous commençons l'exercice. Ce n'est pas compliqué avec Lucy, il suffit que je la regarde plus ou moins attentivement pour qu'elle flanche. Avec Erza par contre c'est plus compliqué, il faut que je ne rigole pas et que j'ai l'air vraiment sérieux pour qu'elle détourne les yeux. Jubia c'est plutôt facile, de toute façon elle ne peut pas regarder les yeux de quelqu'un plus de dix secondes. Au tour de Jellal maintenant, il est tellement blasé qu'au bout de trente secondes, il abandonne volontairement, c'est soi disant trop fatiguant. Et viens maintenant la confrontation entre Grey et moi … Je commence à le regarder, plein de sérieux, et plonge mon regard dans cet océan bleu gris qui me paraît insaisissable. Je prend une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de calmer mon cœur et mon corps. Lui reste impassible, il regarde mes grand yeux verts qui ont perdu tout amusement. Le combat continue jusqu'au moment ou j'aperçois que ces yeux ont changé … J'arrive à lire une incompréhension et de la surprise, il fronce les sourcils … Je commence à avoir chaud. Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, j'étais déjà rouge comme une tomate. Je prend peur et me retourne pour respirer et me décontracter. Lucy vient me voir et me caresse le dos.

_ Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être aussi rouge tu sais ?

_ …

_ Natsu, rigole un peu.

_ C'est trop dur … je ne tiendrai pas toute l'année.

Je me suis relevé, j'ai pris mes affaires et nous avons quitté la salle en disant au revoir à Michelle. Dans le bus, assis à coté de Grey je fais mine de lire un message pour ne pas qu'il me parle, quand j'en reçois un de Jellal

_« Tu m'expliques ? »_ .

Il manquait plus que ça … Je ne me sens pas près pour qu'il le sache alors je lui réponds

_« Pas par message, c'est compliqué ». _

Je dis au revoir à Grey lorsqu'il arrive a son arrêt puis s'ensuit toute une série de message entre Jellal et moi :

_« Tu es as parlé à Lucy ? »_

_« Oui » _

_« Elle a pu t'aider ? »_

_« … Je pense que ça a empiré les choses … »_

_« … je veux pas t'enfoncer mais je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe et Erza aussi … »_

Je commence à m'inquiéter à partir de ce message. Arrivé chez moi je salut mon père et monte directement dans ma chambre prétextant un dessin finir. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et commence à répondre.

_« … tu penses savoir tu dis ? »_

_« … Oui et tu as raison sur un point, par SMS on ne peut pas en parler. »_

_« C'est trop délicat. »_

_« Je passe chez toi pour manger ce soir » _

_« Hein ? » _

« Je suis dans mon bus j'arrive, dis à ton père que tu as oublié de me rendre un livre et on en a besoin pour demain »

_« T'es malade, t'invite pas chez les autres ! »_

_« Fais le, il me reste trois arrêts » _

_« T'es chiant … »_

Je suis de plus en plus stressé, s'il vient c'est qu'il s'en fiche … Jellal ne peut pas être homophobe, tout du moins je l'espère. Je descends voir mon père et lui explique la situation qui n'est qu'un mensonge évidemment mais vu que je ne mens jamais, mon père me crois sur parole et me propose d'inviter Jellal pour la nuit. Je lui envois un message pour lui proposer, il est d'accord.

On frappe à la porte. Je quitte mon père pour aller ouvrir et je découvre un Jellal avec un regard suspicieux. Les mains dans les poches il rentre dans l'entrée alors que je ne l'ai même pas invité à entrer. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un regard de travers de sa part. Il retire ses chaussures et pénètre dans la cuisine pour saluer mon père. Cette soirée va être dure … très dure, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas rassuré, Jellal peut vraiment me mettre mal à l'aise quand il le désire. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un de mes amis.

_ Jellal, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dis moi. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

_ Ravi de vous revoir Mr Dragnir.

_ Oh je t'en prie, pas de chichi entre nous tu veux ? Comment vont tes parents ?

_ Toujours pris par leur travail. Ce soir ils ne sont pas là, je suis content que vous m'ayez invité à rester, je me sentirais moins seul.

_ C'est quand tu veux. Tu sais tu peux venir passer quelques jours lorsque tes parents sont en voyage d'affaire.

_ Oh je ne veux pas déranger …

Je pénètre à mon tour dans la cuisine. Mon père me regarde avec un grand sourire et observe nos habits.

_ Vous devriez aller vous changer, ne gardez vos uniformes, ça ne doit pas être très confortable.

_ Ok, viens Jellal je vais te prêter des affaires.

Ainsi nous montons dans ma petite chambre, je sors deux tenues, un polo bleu clair avec une rayure bleue et un jeans pour mon invité et un T-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir pour moi. Je décide de le laisser s'habiller tranquillement et commence à sortir de la chambre en prétextant vouloir aider mon père.

_ Ne fuis pas le problème Natsu …

Je me retourne, surpris par la manière dont me parle Jellal. Sa voix était dure, sévère, Jellal me regarde d'un air étrange, il est contrarié.

_ Je … ne fuis pas.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ … Je …

_ Explique moi, on a le temps, ton père vient à peine de commencer à préparer le dîner.

_ …

Jellal s'assois sur mon lit et pose sa veste et la tenue que je lui ai prêté à coté de lui, il croise les jambes et me regarde du même air. Je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot pour m'expliquer. Rien ne veut sortir. Voyant mes difficultés, Jellal prend la parole.

_ Je m'en fout si ça peut te rassurer, mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas dans tout ça …

Je relève la tête, sais-t-il vraiment ce que je tente de cacher ? Ou se trompe-t-il ? Jellal me regarde toujours de la même manière, il me fixe sans volonté de baisser les yeux.

_ … quoi donc ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ? Pourquoi tu nous as mis à l'écart ? Lucy est peut être ta meilleure amie mais j'aimerais savoir si tu avais l'intention de nous en parler ?

_ … pas pour le moment …

_ … je vois, et le fait qu'on s'était promis de tout se dire en cas de coup dur tu en fais quoi ?

_ C'est pas facile à dire même pour moi … je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

_ Un problème d'acceptation de ta part ?

_ Sûrement … je me demande si je le suis vraiment.

_ Vraiment quoi ?

_ Bah tu sais …

_ C'est toi qui le diras pas moi.

_ … si je suis … gay.

Le visage de Jellal s'est adoucit, laissant place à un sourire rassurant, il ne va pas me rejeter, pas lui.

_ Pourquoi tu as un problème avec cette réalité ?

_ C'est … c'est mal. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, je peux décevoir mon père, décevoir mes amis, j'ai peur de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre …

Jellal se lève s'approche de moi, et sans que je réalise vraiment, je me retrouve propulsé contre le mur. Ma joue me brûle, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me frappe.

_ Je t'interdis de penser ça. On s'en fout de qui tu es, de qui tu aimes. Tu penses que tu vas changer ? et alors ? Nous on sera toujours tes amis peu importe la situation. Aie confiance en nous bon sang. Tu es gay ? Tu es surtout amoureux, et dis lui vite avant que tu n'en es plus l'occasion.

_ Ca te va bien de me dire ça …

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien. Je me disais juste que, personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens.

_ … tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un garçon. Mais toi, est ce qu'ils t'attirent ?

_ Je ne me pose pas la question …

_ Et bien si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas te torturer l'esprit. Il vaut mieux que tu es une réponse.

_ Pour le moment un seul …

_ Grey …

J'acquiesce doucement. Il a tout deviné, Erza et Jubia s'en doutent aussi je présume. Il faudra que je leur en parle. Mais pour le moment, Jellal a raison, il faut que je me pose les bonnes questions pour savoir qui je suis. J'étais dans un état de guimauve jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose une question pour le moins déstabilisante.

_ Est ce que je t'attire ?

_ Pardon !?

Je regarde Jellal avec de grands yeux. Lui, reste impassible, il me sort ça comme si c'était normal … Je rêve. Comment peut il être si détendu. Moi je suis tendu, stressé et pas du tout à l'aise avec ce sujet. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Il est si près que je peux sentir son souffle chaud.

_ Alors ?

Je suis tétanisé. Je crois que … il ne me laisse pas indifférent mais c'est pas comme Grey. Grey est spécial. Quoique … ils se ressemblent un peu je trouve … mais Jellal est plus banal. Je ne sais pas, est ce qu'on pourrait dire qu'il n'est pas mon genre ? Il est plutôt beau garçon … mais … Grey est différent.

_ Je pense que … tu … n'es pas mon genre.

Jellal sourit et se met à éclater de rire. Un rire qui me détends.

_ Pas ton genre ? Donc tu as un genre de mec ?

_ Possible …

_ Tu vois, si tu réalises ça, tu t'accepteras mais je suppose que ça va pas se faire en un jour.

Jellal et moi ne parlons jamais comme ça. Je crois même qu'il n'est jamais venu à la maison seul et inversement je ne suis jamais allé chez lui pour passer une soirée rien que nous deux. Après manger nous sommes remontés et avons vaguement reparlé de Grey et de moi puis nous avons regarder des films. A un certain moment j'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait une fille mais sans certitude. Enfin bon, Jellal n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec ça. Vers une heure du matin nous nous sommes couchés. Jellal a dormi sur un matelas bien confortable que mon père a été cherché au grenier. J'avais oublié qu'il ronflait la nuit … lorsque je m'en suis souvenu, ça m'a amusé, puis je me suis rendormi, me disant que j'avais énormément de chances d'avoir des amis tel que lui.

_**Fin du chapitre 9 ! **_

* * *

Alors ? Il est gentil en fin de compte ce Jellal hein ? ^^

Bref, le chapitre 10 ce sera demain, au programme, un cœur brisé, un malentendu et une ambiguïté, les choses deviennent intéressantes ...

A demain !


	10. Chapter 10 : Coeurs brisés

Et voilà, comme promis je vous donne le chapitre 10.

Le titre en dit long sur ce qu'il va se passer ... Vous verrez un Natsu plus perturbé que jamais. ^^

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Cœurs brisés.**_

Ce matin en me levant, je me suis décidé à me reprendre en main. Hier matin, les autres ont été surpris de me voir arrivé avec Jellal. Lucy m'a demandé des explications et je lui ai tout expliqué. Il faut que je trouve le bon moment pour parler à Jubia et Erza … mais le dire à Lucy s'est fait naturellement et Jellal m'a forcé la main. Disons que dans l'état actuel des choses, tant que je ne me sens pas obligé de leur annoncer que je suis gay, ou tout du moins que j'aime Grey, je ne leur dirai pas. Après un rapide passage dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner express je pars pour le lycée. Je suis pile poil à l'heure pour le bus et lorsque Grey arrive nous commençons à discuter normalement. Je me sens calme et détendu pour une fois, je suis juste un ami à ses yeux. Pas de cœur qui bat fort, aucun picotement, mes joues ont une teinte normale, je crois que j'arrive à me contrôler … ou alors est ce du au fait que je commence à m'accepter ? Aucune idée, l'important est que je me sente bien et ce soir, c'est la première séance du club de cuisine, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Les cours se sont bien passé ce matin, j'ai bien écouté et je ne me suis pas endormi sur ma table. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, soit j'ai vraiment changé et en bien, soit je suis malade mais je me sens bien alors … on s'en fiche. Au self, nous nous installons tout les six à notre table habituelle et nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Jubia s'est placée entre Grey et moi, Et étrangement, ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. J'arrive à faire abstraction des choses futiles. Et puis quand on y repense, je fais tout les matins et tout les soirs le trajet avec lui dans le bus alors pas de quoi être jaloux.

_ Mon dieu ! J'ai oublié de vous en parler ! s'exclame Lucy. Le week-end prochain mon père me laisse la maison pour que je puisse organiser une petite soirée entre nous. Rien que nous six, et mon frère Loki. Qui pourra venir ?

_ Je demanderai à mes parents, je t'envoie un message ce soir Lucy, dis Erza.

_ Jubia pense qu'elle pourra venir.

_ Ce sera bon pour moi normalement.

_ Une soirée sans toi Natsu n'est pas une soirée digne de ce nom, rétorque Lucy. Et vous deux ?

_ Moi c'est bon, dis Jellal.

_ Je demanderai à ma mère.

_ Génial ! Y a aucune raison que vos parents refusent. Au programme, musique, boissons et films d'horreurs ! Ha ha ha ha !

_ Lucy … on est plus au collège … se plaint Jellal.

Et elle n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de sa fameuse soirée. Tout le monde se prête à l'euphorie lancée par Lucy, et nous sommes tous surexcités de pouvoir aller chez elle la semaine prochaine. Même Grey se prend au jeu et rigole bien avec nous. Il semble s'être plutôt bien intégré, même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il est temps de retourner en cours malheureusement, et c'est sans aucunes motivations que nous quittons le self.

Cette après midi je suis obligé de rester jusqu'à ce que le club de cuisine commence … Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi et je décide d'aller au CDI pour faire mes devoirs. Le CDI du lycée est immense, un véritable antre de la littérature. Je m'installe dans l'espèce de recherche pour être au calme, j'attrape quelques livres d'illustrations pour m'inspirer et réaliser un dessin pour l'art plastique dont le sujet est « La beauté disgracieuse » en gros … je ne comprend pas le sujet. Alors je m'instruis en regardant des livres de peintures contemporaines sur la beauté et la laideur, aucun ne parlent du beau associé au laid … mais après une heure de réflexion j'arrive à une piste, représenter la laideur de quelque chose qui nous paraît à tous beau. C'est au moment ou je commence à dessiner que mon regard se trouve intéressé par ce qu'il se passe dehors …

Derrière la fenêtre j'aperçois Jubia et … Grey ? Il doit pourtant déjà être chez lui ? J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre ce qu'il trafique. Enfin bon, je vais aller les rejoindre comme ça je ne resterai pas seul jusqu'à dix huit heure. Je range en quatrième vitesse mon carnet de croquis, ma trousse d'art et les livres que j'ai emprunté et je sors rapidement de la bibliothèque. Dehors, je scrute minutieusement chaque coins et recoins de la cour pour enfin les retrouver se dirigeant vers l'entrée du lycée. Oh non, si ça se trouve ils s'en vont, bon je vais quand même aller les retrouver pour discuter et les retarder un petit peu ha ha ! Je presse le pas et au moment où je les rejoins …

_ Et bien Jubia … que … que voulais tu me dire ?

Je m'arrête juste devant le portail et écoute attentivement. Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, l'un des murs me cache. Jubia voulait parler à Grey ? Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Elle ne va quand même pas …

* * *

Je regarde Jubia attentivement, se joues se sont empourprées, comme quand Natsu me regardent de temps en temps … Il n'est pas censé rester pour un club ce soir ? Bon, écoutons un peu ce qu'elle veut me dire.

_ En fait … Jubia est un peu gênée … je pense que … que …

Elle est de plus en plus rouge. Elle veut tomber dans les pommes ou quoi ? Bon comment la mettre à l'aise ? Ah oui, Natsu m'a dit de sourire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Je souris donc pour voir si avec moi ça marche. Même si je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose alors mon sourire ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose … Mais Jubia esquisse un sourire et ça la détend.

_ Désolé, je ne souris pas souvent …

_ … Je crois que Jubia … que Jubia est amoureuse de toi …

Mon cœur manque un battement … et Jubia est une fille que ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet. Je dois donc la prendre au sérieux. Jubia et moi nous nous connaissons que depuis une semaine … c'est tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de sentiments puissants. Au moment où je m'apprête à répondre, Natsu sors du lycée en courant … je me demande ce qu'il a … Jubia se retourne et semble aussi surprise que moi. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux semaine je ne voulais pas d'amis, sans lui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Mais pas le temps de me perdre en nostalgie, je dois lui répondre.

* * *

Elle l'aime ? Jubia aime Grey ? Non, pourquoi je suis partis en courant … et surtout, devant eux ? Ils vont me prendre pour un taré ! Mais le plus important, est ce qu'il va dire oui ? Je suis horrible, je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai envie que Jubia se prenne un râteau ou non … J'aimerais … qu'est ce que j'aimerais ? Est ce que … je veux sortir avec Grey ? Non … impossible … je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas … normal …

Arrivé chez moi je cours dans ma chambre la ferme à clé et me jette sur mon lit pour crier mon désespoir … Comment aimer quelqu'un peut il faire si mal ? Pourquoi avoir dix sept ans donne-t-il autant de problème ? Pourquoi la vie a-t-elle voulu que je l'aime lui ? Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comme ça. Happy gratte à ma porte. Je lance mon oreiller pour le chasser mais rien y fait. Ce stupide chat est toujours là ! Je me lève, ouvre la porte et donne un coup de pied à Happy en lui hurlant de déguerpir … Ceci fait, je referme la porte et retourne dans mon lit pour pleurer et évacuer ma haine …

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée mon père vient frapper à ma porte de chambre.

_ Natsu ? Laisse moi entrer … qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Va-t-en !

_ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

_ Je t'ai dis de t'en aller …

_ C'est encore Grey ?

_ Dégage j'te dis !

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je lance ma chaise de bureau contre la porte … Plus aucun signe de vie de mon père, il est parti … Je ne lève jamais la voix sur mon père. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de crier sur quelqu'un. Et ce pauvre Happy doit être tétanisé depuis mon coup de pied. Je veux que tout s'arrange … cependant plus rien ne va …

Durant le week end j'ai reçu un message de Grey me demandant si ça allait. _« Tu es parti comme une furie hier, ça va ? » _Je ne réponds pas et ignore le message. Je reçois par la suite d'autres messages venant de lui et un autre de Lucy. _« Grey aimerait savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses messages … »_ Là encore, j'ignore et repose mon portable pour me recroqueviller sur moi même. Au même moment, mon père arrive …

_ Natsu, viens manger …

_ …

_ s'il te plaît, tu m'inquiètes …

_ … j'ai pas faim …

_ … Très bien.

Mon père est à bout lui aussi. Gérer un ado en pleine crise d'identité ne doit pas être facile. Enfin, j'imagine. Mon portable vibre une nouvelle fois, c'est Lucy qui me demande de répondre. Et vu que je fais le mort, elle décide de m'appeler. J'attrape mon téléphone, raccroche et l'éteins … au moins … je ne serais plus dérangé. Avoir envie de disparaître, juste envie de disparaître, j'aimerais partir et tout oublier ici ... seulement je ne peux pas ... J'aimerais être moins sentimental. C'est idiot de pleurer pour ça alors que je suis un garçon ... enfin si je peux encore me considérer comme tel. Ma vie était pourtant simple avant, je sortais avec mes amis, je rigolais, je prenais du bon temps. Et maintenant je souffre, je pleure et je n'ai qu'une envie ... mourir. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez courageux pour le faire ... ou alors j'ai assez de courage pour me relever de mes déceptions. Grey, lui, a essayer mais moi non. Ce n'est pas une solution.

Je suis rester ainsi sur mon lit tout le week end, parfois j'allumais la télé, d'autre fois je dessinais mais la plupart du temps je pleurais. J'aurais loupé la première réunion du club de cuisine. Aujourd'hui c'est lundi. Mon père est parti au travail, je descends dans la cuisine où je trouve des croissants et des pains au chocolat, mon père est trop gentil ... mais je n'ai pas faim. Je pars donc le sac sur le dos vers l'arrêt de bus. Là, je monte dedans et j'attends, la joue droite collé sur la vitre froide. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je pense que Grey va monter dans le même bus que moi. Mais ce n'est pas les même palpitations ... je redoute de le voir, je dirais presque que je n'ai pas envie de le voir ... mes battements sont trop forts ... je prends mon sac et sors du bus un arrêt avant celui de Grey. J'observe le bus repartir et je repars pour errer dans la ville sans aucuns buts précis ...

* * *

Lorsque je suis monté dans le bus ... Natsu n'étais pas là. Je m'assis donc à sa place près de la vitre, elle est encore chaude. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à mes messages ? Ça je l'ignore. Aurait il entendu ma conversation avec Jubia ? Il serait ... amoureux d'elle et il m'en voudrait ? Ou bien alors ... non, Natsu n'est pas comme ça ... enfin je pense. Bref, c'est juste après que Jubia se soit déclarer que je l'ai vu quitter le lycée à toute allure.  
Je vais demander à Lucy de passer chez lui ... pour prendre de ses nouvelles, du peu que je le connaisse, ce n'est pas à son habitude de ne pas venir en cour ou même être dans un état comme ça. J'arrive devant le lycée et les autres me regardent avec surprise, Jubia n'est pas encore arrivée, et Lucy me regarde avec inquiétude.

_ Là ça suffit ! Il faut qu'on aille le voir chez lui. Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! s'exclame Lucy.

_ J'ai pensé la même chose ... dit Jellal.

_ Je suis d'accord pour passer lui remonter le moral, mais encore faut il savoir ce qu'il a réellement. Vous avez une idée ? demande Erza.

Tout le monde fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Lucy et Jellal semble savoir quelque chose. Qui sait ? Ils sont peut être au courant, je me lance donc pour une explication afin qu'Erza ne se sente pas exclue.

_ Jubia m'a demandé de sortir avec elle ... et Natsu a surpris notre conversation.

Lucy et Jellal levèrent la tête ensemble. Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant ? Il y aurait autre chose ? Bref, moi c'est ma version des faits. Qui sait, peut être lui est il arrivé quelque chose avant et qu'il ne nous a ni entendu, ni vu en sortant du lycée.

_ Évidemment ... s'exprime Erza comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Prenons le prochain bus pour allez chez lui !

_ Non Lucy, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, nous avons cours et Jubia n'est pas encore là, repris Erza.

_ Au final Grey ... Tu as répondu quoi à Jubia ? me demande Jellal qui est étonnement intéressé par ce que je dis.

_ J'ai répondu ... que ce ne serait pas possible dans l'état actuel des choses.

_ Sérieux ? cria Lucy et Jellal en même temps avant de pousser un soupire de soulagement.

_ Oui ... Je ne fréquente Jubia que depuis quelque temps et je ne peux pas dire si je l'aime, dans le sens romantique du terme.

_ Ah ... c'est compréhensible. Tu aimes quelqu'un par hasard ? Ou bien quelqu'un compte pour toi ?

Natsu compte beaucoup pour moi ... c'est en quelque sort mon premier ami. Je tiens à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Savoir que je vais passer le reste de la journée seul me donne un pincement au cœur.

_ Non ... les seuls qui comptent pour moi sont sans doute vous vu que vous êtes mes seuls contacts autre que ma famille, mais de là à être amoureux ...

_ Oui, bien sûr ... dis Lucy une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

_ Bon, tout le monde, on va en cour, on ira chez Natsu cette aprem.

_ On attend pas Jubia ? demandai-je stupidement.

_ ... Dans une situation pareille, aucun des deux ne viendra ... chuchote Lucy dans son coin mais je l'ai entendu.

C'est en trainant les pieds, que nous allons en cours de sport, inquiets pour nos amis. J'aurais pensé que le sport me détendrai mais non ... et je ne suis pas beaucoup plus présent le reste de la journée ... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. A table, Erza reste silencieuse, Jellal, à ma droite, me regarde du coin de l'œil, et Lucy esquisse quelques regards accusateurs en ma direction. Sans Natsu ... je ne suis pas à ma place. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais j'ai tout gâché ... J'ai le sentiment que je vais bientôt redevenir comme avant ... seul !

_ Excusez moi ... je suppose que c'est de ma faute n'est ce pas ?

Ils lèvent la tête dans ma direction et ne s'occupent plus de leur assiette de pâtes. Vu qu'ils ne savent pas où je veux en venir je continue.

_ C'est de ma faute si Jubia et Natsu sont dans cette état.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Je me tourne vers Jellal qui me regarde sévèrement.

_ Pourquoi serais ce de ta faute si tu n'aimes pas Jubia ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Natsu est mal ? Comment peux tu dire que c'est de ta faute ? Et si ça l'étais, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, alors arrête de chouiner et agis comme un ami le ferais, vu ?

_ Jellal ... je ... suis déso...

_ Et arrête de t'excuser ça ne mènera à rien !

Les filles nous regardent, l'atmosphère qui était tendu avant aurait pu l'être encore plus, mais à la vue d'un petit sourire de ce garçon aux cheveux bleus rend mon cœur plus léger.

_ Écoute Grey, personne ne te considère comme responsable de tout ceci. N'est ce pas Erza ?

_ Absolument Lucy, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es pas amoureux, et pour Natsu ... nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a réellement.

Lucy est toujours si gentille, et Erza si mature pour notre âge ... Jellal est un peu plus cru dans ses paroles mais il sait trouver les mots pour nous faire percuter. Je vais continuer mes efforts pour m'intégrer, et élargir le nombre d'amis que je possède.

Nous avons finit de manger en nous organisant pour ce soir. Et il a été convenu que Jellal et Erza iraient voir Jubia quant à Lucy et moi, nous allons rendre visite à Natsu. Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes partis prendre le bus en direction de chez Natsu. Je ne suis jamais allé chez lui et je découvre une petite maisonnette simple, simple comme Natsu. Et je vois le magnifique rosier qu'Oul lui a donné pour son aide de la semaine dernière. Il est radieux ... tout comme lui ... Lucy frappe à la porte. Et des bruits de pas lourds se font entendre. La porte s'entrouvre ...

_ ...

_ Natsu c'est nous ! On peut entrer ?

_ Qu'est ce que ... vous me voulez ?

_ On était inquiet ... comment est ce que tu vas ?

_ J'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça, mais je vais vous demander de partir, je ne suis pas en état de recevoir quelqu'un ...

Sa voix est grave et ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Il est pâle et un peu maigre.

_ Maintenant Natsu ça suffit ! Laisse nous entrer, on a à te parler !

_ ... pfff faites comme vous voulez ...

Lucy peut parfois se montrer convaincante, c'est une fille qui a de la poigne et peu importe l'état dans lequel Natsu est, il sait qu'il ne doit pas lui faire affront. Une fois rentrée, je suis Lucy et notre hôte dans le salon. J'observe tout les détails partout ou je passe et je découvre que cette maison est chaleureuse ...

_ Tu nous expliques ce qu'il y a ?

Cette demeure reflète ce qu'est Natsu, simple, radieux et chaleureux ... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je vois un Natsu distant, froid et qui a mauvaise mine ... Son regard me fait froid dans le dos et un nouveau pincement au cœur vient me torturer.

**_Fin du chapitre 10 !_**

* * *

Bon, qu'en dites vous ? Comment dire ... Grey serait il en train de tomber sous le charme de Natsu ou est il vraiment très sensible ?

Le prochain chapitre nous révèlera le passé d'un personnage et un sentiment nouveau. Je le publierai samedi prochain.

Malheureusement en ce moment je suis surchargé de travail ... donc mon rythme de publication se résumera surement à ... un chapitre la semaine prochaine et PEUT ÊTRE un autre la semaine d'après mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout.

Dans tous les cas je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Ja na !


	11. Chapter 11 : Rien que des sentiments

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste le chapitre 11 comme je l'avais promis. Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude et j'en suis navré si ça déçoit quelqu'un, il n'est pas plus mauvais que les autres je pense et pas meilleur non plus.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Rien que des sentiments**_

Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un est venu frapper à ma porte. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, mais vu qu'ils se font insistants, je me force à aller ouvrir. Péniblement je me lève et commence à sortir de ma chambre. Une fois ceci fait, je traverse le couloir et descend l'escalier pour me lancer dans le salon. J'ouvre la porte timidement et découvre un homme aux cheveux bleus et une fille aux cheveux couleur écarlate, ce sont Erza et Jellal.

_ On peut entrer ? me demande Erza.

Je leur fait signe d'entrer et les installe dans mon salon bleu profond fraîchement retapissé. Là je leur sers une tasse de thé et je m'assois. Erza me regarde et Jellal fixe sa tasse. Mes yeux sont humides et une larme commence à perler sur ma joue. Mon amie se presse à venir à mes cotés et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller, ma carapace se brise, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes…

* * *

_ Y a rien à expliquer … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

Naturellement, il ne va pas se confier si facilement. Son regard est si neutre … il ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment. Il ne va pas à l'encontre de sa réputation, on m'a dit qu'il avait du talent pour jouer la comédie. Mais pas de ça entre nous Natsu, je sais pertinemment que quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Arrête Natsu ! Grey nous a dit qu'il t'a vu partir du lycée en courant vendredi …

_ Et toi bien sûr tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi ?

Il me lance un regard accusateur … C'est lui qui m'a dis de ne jamais laissé un ami dans le besoin tout seul. Je n'ai fait que suivre son conseil, voilà tout. C'est ce que je devrais répliquer mais … la façon dont il me regarde me prouve qu'il est en colère, inutile de l'énerver davantage. Je baisse donc la tête pour ne plus le voir.

_ Grey a fait ce qu'il lui semblait juste Natsu. Tu aurais fait pareil. Pas vrai ?

_ … J'ai envie de rester seul.

_ Natsu !

Le regard noir de Lucy montre qu'elle est sérieuse et pas prête de partir. Natsu est habillé d'une robe de chambre grise et des vieux pyjama vert. Ses joues sont creuses, il tremble et il semble fatigué.

_ euh … je veux pas dire mais tu as l'air faible … tu manges ? tentais-je alors qu'il me fusille du regard.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ … je m'inquiète c'est tout.

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour Jubia.

J'en étais sûr. Il est amoureux de Jubia et l'entendre me faire une déclaration a du lui faire du mal. Il faut éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite. Lucy attend que je dise quelque chose. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe dans ce que je vais dire.

_ J'ai refusé …

_ Pardon ?

Lucy tourne la tête vers Natsu. Et moi je continue à le regarder alors que son visage semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs.

_ Jubia m'a demandé de sortir avec elle … mais j'ai dis non …

* * *

Après m'être calmée, je respire un bon coup et me décide à leur raconter toute l'histoire. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de lui …

_ C'était il y a sept ans maintenant. Grey venait d'arriver dans le collège de Jubia. A l'époque tout le monde le considérait comme quelqu'un de différent. Le jour de la rentrée il avait un bandage sur l'œil et le regard le vide … comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Jubia le trouvait déjà très beau à l'époque et lorsque Jubia l'a revu dans la classe en début d'année Jubia s'est fait la réflexion que Grey était devenu de plus en plus beau. Jubia n'étais avec que lui que les deux premières années. Et c'est lors de la première année que Jubia est tombée amoureuse …

Erza et Jellal me regardent attentivement. J'ai peine à me souvenir de ce passage de ma vie maintenant. Avant en voyant Grey, je me sentais étrange, me cœur me brûlait, et battais la chamade. Maintenant, il me fait souffrir et j'ai de mal à respirer.

_ Jubia … Jellal et moi comprenons tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Je t'assure. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

_ C'est si compliqué …

_ Ecoute, si tu nous expliquais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, peut être qu'on pourra t'aider, lança Jellal.

_ Oui … C'était sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez Jubia. Deux grands du collège sont venus embêter Jubia et voler son argent. Jubia était en mauvaise posture et ne savais que faire, ils m'ont gifler vu que Jubia se débattait et Jubia est tombée au sol. Au moment ou l'un deux allait frapper Jubia une seconde fois, un garçon est arrivé et leur a s'est battu pour m'aider, c'était Grey. Certes il s'est pris quelques coups mais au final il a réussi à maîtriser les deux autres. C'était … la première fois que quelqu'un se battait pour Jubia.

_ …

_ …

_ Et vendredi dernier … alors que Jubia a pris le courage de lui avouer ce que Jubia ressentais … il lui a répondu qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Lorsque Jubia lui a dis ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quelques années plus auparavant … il a honnêtement avouer ne pas se souvenir de qui était la fille en question …

_ C'était il y a longtemps Jubia tu sais ?

_ Jubia le sait Erza … mais c'est dur.

J'entends le portable de Jellal vibrer. Il le sort lentement de sa poche et lit le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Il lève la tête et nous regardent.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire …

* * *

Comment ? Il a dit non à Jubia ? Il a refusé de sortir avec elle ? Mon cœur est d'un coup plus léger … cela veut dire qu'il est libre ? Je suis soulagé … Je me sens revivre mais … pauvre Jubia. Je me sens mal vis à vis d'elle. Elle doit être effondrée. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, même si c'était l'espace d'un instant … je me suis réjouis du malheur de Jubia …

_ Jellal et Erza sont allés la voir, me dit Lucy. En ce moment ils doivent la réconforter.

_ J'aimerais tellement être à ses cotés …

_ Ecoute Natsu, repris Grey, maintenant que tu sais que j'ai dis non … tu as le champs libre …

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien … vu comment tu as réagis … c'est que tu aimais Jubia non ?

Idiot. C'est toi que j'aime, Grey … J'aimerais te le dire maintenant mais premièrement il y a Lucy et deuxièmement, aucuns mots ne veulent sortir. Lucy attend une réaction de ma part et la seule que j'ai réussit à sortir …

_ Oui … mais je suppose que je ne peux pas encore lui dire, elle sort d'une déception amoureuse.

Mon grand sourire trahit ma tristesse. Mes sentiments ne l'atteignent pas … mais est ce que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui … j'ai des sentiments pour Grey, mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question de si j'ai envie qu'on se mette en couple … Je ne me sens pas prêt pour sortir avec un garçon. Je regarde Lucy … elle attrape son portable et envoie un message. Je la regarde faire d'un air suspicieux. Au final … ce ne sont que des sentiments, de simples sentiments.

* * *

En lisant le message que m'a envoyé Lucy … je me sens soulagé _« Natsu est remis sur pieds, dis à Jubia et Erza pour Natsu, il faut faire avancer les choses entre lui et Grey :D »._ Natsu va mieux et Jubia semble s'en remettre. Mais pourquoi annoncer ça maintenant à Jubia ? ça risque de ne pas lui plaire. Mais en même temps Lucy est quelqu'un de réfléchie … Je dois lui faire confiance.

_ Erza, Natsu va mieux.

_ Je suis soulagée …

_ Natsu était malade ? Jubia ne savait pas …

_ Jubia … Erza … Lucy m'a demandé de tout vous dire.

_ Je vois … c'est le moment alors …

_ Le moment de ? Jubia ne comprend pas.

_ Dernièrement … Natsu a vécu quelques changements … Il n'est … plus attiré par les filles.

_ … Je m'en doutais … et je suppose qu'il est amoureux n'est ce pas ?

_ Euh … oui …

_ C'est Grey … Jubia l'avait sentie … c'est pour cela qu'elle a décidé d'accélérer les choses avec Grey et de lui faire sa demande …

_ … Donc tu savais …

Erza regarde Jubia, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

_ Natsu va certainement vous le dire quand il le jugera nécessaire. Ayant quelques problèmes avec ça, il préfère attendre mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il valait mieux vous mettre au courant …

_ Jubia comprend … et Jubia ne sent aucune rancœur envers Natsu. Et vous voulez savoir le fond de sa pensée ?

_ … Nous t'écoutons.

Erza a relevé la tête comme pour mieux écouter ce que Jubia avait à nous dire …

_ Jubia est persuadée que Grey et Natsu finirons ensemble … Lorsque Natsu est passé comme une furie devant le lycée face à Grey et Jubia. Grey l'a regardé avec insistance … et ses yeux montrait qu'il était inquiet pour Natsu.

En réalité … Jubia n'as même pas eu besoin de savoir sa réponse … elle savait qu'il dirait non. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. La pauvre. Elle me fait de la peine. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de facile … j'en sais quelque chose … Erza semblait déconcertée par ce que notre amie venait de dire. Ses cheveux écarlates étaient lâchés sur ses épaules … Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui dire mais ses cheveux sont magnifiques, surtout à la lumière du soleil.

* * *

Je décide de me lever du canapé pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. En me levant, je ressens quelques vertiges et au bout de trois pas, mon corps est lourd, si lourd que je me sens tombé. J'entends la voix de Lucy m'appeler, et mon corps continue de tomber. Les images défilent devant moi, et étrangement … mon corps ralentie pour se stopper et se caler dans quelque chose de confortable. Une odeur agréable que je connais vient me titiller les narines. J'ouvre les yeux … et réalise que Grey m'a rattrapé de justesse. Désormais, je suis sûr le dos de la tête contre son torse, j'arrive à sentir son cou au bout de mes cheveux. Pris de panique je tente de me relever mais les vertiges sont toujours présents.

_ Lucy, va chercher quelques chose à manger pour Natsu, n'importe quoi, je vais le coucher dans le canapé.

_ Tout de suite, je me dépêche.

Grey me soulève et me pose délicatement sur le canapé. Il se penche vers moi pour que je puisse le voir et m'observe. J'arrive à sentir son souffle sucré sur mon visage, ce qui a pour effet de faire battre mon cœur.

_ Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?

_ Depuis vendredi midi …

_ Trois jours sans rien mangé ni boire ?

J'acquiesce … Il me regarde d'un air sévère. Un air que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi … une larme commence à couler sur ma joue … Grey pose sa main sur mon front et s'approche de moi …

_ Ne t'en fais pas … je suis là.

J'écarquille les yeux, et le regarde intensément. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort … Ses lèvres humides sont si proches des miennes … j'aimerais lever la tête et me rapprocher d'elles … j'aimerais les toucher … j'aimerais les embrasser. En fin de compte … ce ne sont pas que des sentiments … je l'aime et veut me sentir proche de lui. Alors que je pense à tout ça. Lui s'approche dangereusement de moi …

_ Un sandwich jambon beurre ça devrait te caler un peu.

Grey se rétracte rapidement et s'éloigne de mon visage. Quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur ses pommettes. Il me redresse et Lucy me tend le sandwich qu'elles vient de préparer. Je le mange goulûment. Et lorsque mon père arrive, rassurés ils se décident à me quitter pour vaguer à leurs occupations.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagnés Lucy jusqu'au bus. Je reprend la direction de chez moi. Bon sang que m'est il arrivé. Le voir si vulnérable m'a fait flancher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Natsu … ne refais plus jamais ça, pour ta propre santé mais aussi dans mon intérêt, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire la prochaine fois que nous serons seuls. Cette fois ci, Lucy était là, mais il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un dans les parages. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé …Ou plutôt, je sais ce que je voulais faire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, je voulais m'unir à lui. Sentir son odeur … toucher sa peau brûlante … ça a éveiller tous mes sens. Bon sang pourquoi ça ? Il ne faut pas que ça vienne tout gâcher.

Je secoue la tête en voyant ma maison. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, salut Ultear qui est rentrée du travail et monte dans ma chambre. L'odeur de Natsu est toujours autour de moi, son visage est toujours dans ma tête … je plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller et attrape le livre que j'ai commencé la veille. Trouver le moyens de me distraire est le meilleur moyen de penser à autre chose.

_**Fin du chapitre 11**_

* * *

OH OH ! Alors ? ^^ j'ai décidé de faire avancer les choses et j'ai eu cette semaine une illumination en ce qui concerne Grey. Vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre qui sortira la semaine prochaine à cause d'une surcharge de travail.

Dans le prochain chapitre c'est chez Lucy que ça se passe, la première soirée de ma fanfiction ... musique, alcool, Natsu et Grey ... est ce que c'est un bon mélange ? Je ne sais pas ...

A la semaine prochaine ! Ja na !


	12. Chapter 12 : Ce qu'il faut faire

J'ai enfin finit ce chapitre ... Désolé, habituellement je publie mes chapitres à midi mais là j'ai pris du retard.

C'est un chapitre que j'ai écris en philosophie toute la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... en tout cas c'est un chapitre que beaucoup attendais ^^ je vous laisse lire et apprcier

a plus !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Ce qu'il faut faire.**_

Cette semaine, Grey et moi n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé lundi, disons que c'est parti dans les oubliettes. Aujourd'hui, c'est la soirée de Lucy et en ouvrant les yeux, je n'ai pas rechigné à me lever. J'ai rendez vous chez elle à quatorze heure. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir … et le revoir. Doucement je descends les escaliers, en arrivant dans la cuisine, Happy me tourne entre les jambes. Je souris, lui fais une caresse et lui dépose un bisous sur la tête et me dirige vers le placard. J'attrape son sachet de saumon et prend du lait dans le frigo. Tout heureux d'être enfin nourris, il commence par le saumon dans un ronronnement sans égal. Je le caresse une nouvelle fois et l'observe pendant quelques minutes. Je me sors mes céréales et un bol et regarde ma pendule, il est huit heure quarante cinq … c'est trop tôt pour un samedi matin … mais bon si je veux m'amuser il faut que je bosse et que je m'avance dans mes devoirs. J'ai tout de même un contrôle d'Histoire, un contrôle d'anglais et un sujet d'arts plastiques à rendre. Il faut se motiver ! J'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner et c'est partis. Je remonte dans ma chambre j'attrape des affaires, une serviette et rentre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller.

Je sors de la douche au bout de dix minutes, me sèche, me brosse les dents et m'habille avec un T-shirt jaune à carreaux rouge et un bermuda bordeaux. Je me dépêche de me mettre au boulot, m'installe au bureau et commence par le plus simple, l'art plastique. Le sujet consiste à représenter le temps … un sujet plutôt complexe dans la mesure où le temps n'a pas de forme propre . Je dessine quelques esquisses et croquis et me consacre ensuite à mon cours d'Histoire sur les guerres de religion qui est inintéressant au plus haut point. Alors que je m'apprêtais à attaquer la deuxième partie de ma leçon, on vient frapper à ma porte. Je regarde ma montre, il est six heure quarante cinq. La seule personne de la maison c'est Happy. J'ouvre ma porte de chambre et découvre mon père en pyjama, les cheveux en pétard en train de bailler. Il est totalement débrayé, et me souris.

_ Bonjour Natsu !

_ Papa ? Tu n'es pas au travail ?

_ Non, je serai plus souvent à la maison désormais … je t'ai un peu négliger ces derniers temps …

_ Je t'assure que tout va bien ! Pas de quoi s'en faire …

_ Non ça n'allait pas en début de semaine … je le sais et pas la peine de le nier.

_ … ça va mieux maintenant.

_ Si u le dis … mais il n'empêche que j'aménage mes horaires de travail.

Il me donne une tape sur l'épaule et par au rez-de-chaussée pour son petit déjeuner. Quant je retourne vaguer à mes occupations. Je lui fais du soucis … je suis un peu mal vis à vis de mon comportement de la semaine dernière. Maintenant il s'inquiète et se sacrifie encore pour moi. Pas le temps de penser à ça, j'empoigne mon cahier d'Histoire et continue mes révisions. Je finis mes devoirs aux environs de onze heure quarante cinq et mon estomac commence à me réclamer à manger. Je descends donc pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Au menu, rôti et pommes frites. Je vais l 'accompagner d'une sauce avec des fruits secs et du miel pour constituer un mélange sucré salé. La préparation est rapide, je met le tout au four et plus qu'a patienter une bonne heure et le tour est joué. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure … ce sera juste d'arriver chez Lucy à quatorze heure. Il y a des travaux dans Magnolia et la plupart des bus sont annulés. En tout cas, je n'ai rien de particulier à emmener. Virgo, la domestique des Heartfilia, a préparé des chambres pour nous tous.

Après manger, je prépare un sac avec des affaires de rechange, une serviette et une trousse de toilette pour demain matin. Je pars en coup de vent car comme à mon habitude, je suis en retard. Je monte dans le bus de justesse, c'était moins une. Au moment où je m'installe près de la fenêtre, je reçois un message de Grey.

_« On prend le bus ensemble ce soir ? »_

_« Désolé, j'aide Lucy à préparer le soirée cet aprem, je suis déjà en route pour chez elle. »_

_« Ah … »_

_« =( Désolé »_

_« Non c'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre … on se voit ce soir de toute façon. »_

_« … ok »_

Dommage j'aurais pu passer un petit moment avec lui … j'aimerais continuer à lui parler, même si ce n'est que des sms. Mais, il a raison, je le verrai ce soir. Et c'est perdu dans mes pensées que je regarde le paysage défiler devant moi et que j'arrive chez Lucy qui juste devant l'immense portail de son domaine. Elle est vêtue d'une mini jupe rose et d'une chemise bleu pastel. Elle me regarde en souriant et observe ensuite mes vêtements, son visage passe du contentement au dégoût.

_ Ca va pas le faire Natsu …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Viens, on va au centre commercial te trouver une tenue digne de ce nom à la place de ce vieux baggi.

_ C'est pas un baggi …

_ Peu importe, ça reste moche. Allez on y va.

Alors qu'elle me prend le bras je tente de protester mais vu qu'elle commence à hausser le ton, je préfère céder à ses exigences. Enfin bon, je reprend donc le bus avec jusqu'au centre ville. Elle me traîne dans toute les boutiques de la zone avant d'entrer dans ce qu'elle appelle sa boutique préférée que je traduit par « la boutique qui vend les vêtement les plus chers », The Kooples. Effectivement après quelques rayons, je découvre les prix exorbitants de l'endroit. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver autant de chiffres avant la virgule sur une étiquette de vêtement. Lucy m'attrape plusieurs tenue et me pousse dans une cabine d'essayage. Je finis par choisir la tenue la moins chère : un pantalon noir avec une ceinture en cuir et une chemise soyeuse rouge avec une cravate noire. Lucy paye de bon cœur mes nouvelles affaires et je la remercie gracieusement en lui payant un café dans le bar d'à coté.

_ Ah la la ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous voir ensemble …

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah quoi ? Il est temps de faire avance les choses non ?

_ Hors de question !

_ … Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas près …

_ Et s'il n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que tu fasses le premier pas ? Après tout, il est timide et réservé. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Je trouve que tu attends trop, plus tu attends moins tu auras de chances pour te déclarer …

Lucy prend une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

_ … Tu vas toujours repousser à la prochaine fois encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de t'attendre. Ait un peu confiance en toi.

_ Pas ce soir en tout cas …

_ On verra bien …

_ Bien sûr.

Une fois de retour chez elle, Loki, le frère de Lucy, me saute dessus en criant mon nom. Loki est un jeune homme plutôt bien foutu aux cheveux couleur or comme son père. Il à les cheveux mi long, des lunettes et des yeux or magnifiques. Le corps élancé et musclé qu'il possède le rend très populaire aux yeux des filles. Il est toujours habiller en smoking, c'est du à ses études de droits. Difficile à croire que ce guignol deviendra un jour avocat.

_ Ca faisait longtemps, Natsu ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Ca peut aller …

_ Alors … ça avance avec ma sœur ?

_ Hein ?

_ Loki ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Natsu … tu le sais bien …

_ … Ah oui c'est vrai tu m'en avais palé, bon bah je vous laisse, j'ai des courses à faire.

Après qu'il soit partis Lucy et moi sommes allé directement dans la cuisine préparer quelques gâteaux et autres confiseries. Un bon moyen pour moi de lui parler de ce qu'a dit Loki puisque je ne compte pas faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

_ … Alors ? C'est qui ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Du mec dont tu es amoureuse ?

_ T'es bien curieux je trouve.

_ On se dit tout non ?

_ Tu vas te déclarer à Grey ce soir ?

_ Non.

_ Alors non.

_ C'est du chantage Lucy.

_ …

_ Lucy … ?

Un sourire commence à prendre forme sur son visage lorsque je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi, je lui fais des yeux de cocker et ma petite mine triste. Elle soupire et détourne la tête.

_ … le fils du proviseur …

_ Dreyar ? Mais il a deux de plus que nous !

_ Et alors je vois pas où est le problème. Tu le trouves comment ?

_ Qui ça ? Moi ?

_ Non le pot de fleur derrière moi. Bien sûr imbécile !

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Et bien maintenant on peut parler de mecs ensemble non ?

J'avais presque oublié ce léger détail … je suis gay maintenant …

_ Il est pas mal … mais il fait trop le mec à mon goût … mais physiquement rien à dire.

_ Ouais … je pense pareil … on est pas du même monde. Allez on se dépêche de finir, il dix sept heure vingt quatre. Il arrivent dan à peine une heure et demie.

Sur ces paroles nous enfournons les cookies commençons la préparation des verrines et du cake au saumon. Lucy n'a pas eu de chance avec les hommes. Plus jeune elle voulait sortir avec un gars du nom de Rustyrose qui l'a rejeté comme si elle n'était rien. Ensuite Lucy s'est fait de fausses idées sur mes sentiments à son égard. Le malentendu éclairci, nous avons repris notre relation après ce malheureux incident avec un peu plus de recul avant de se rapprocher.

A dix neuf heure tapante, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Lucy descend les escalier à toute allure avec moi dans ma nouvelle tenue. Lucy porte une magnifique robe aux nuances de vert pomme, turquoise et foncé, un ruban vert dans les cheveux et un autre blanc au niveau du buste. Elle se précipite vers la porte où nous découvrons sans surprise Erza accompagnée par Jellal. Erza porte une très belle robe violette avec un profond décolleté et ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon. Jellal quant à lui porte une chemise blanche avec un veston sans manches bleu marine et un pantalon blanc très beau. En réalité, après mûres réflexions, Jellal est tout à fait mon type d'homme mais mes sentiments vont vers Grey et non vers lui., voilà la différence.

_ Et bien Natsu ! Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un, me dit Erza.

_ C'est grâce à Lucy.

_ Pas mal, me lance Jellal avec un grand sourire.

_ J'ai bon goût vous ne trouvez pas ? Natsu a eu du mal à se décider. Il portait de vieilles loques alors j'ai décider d'aller lui acheter des vêtements plus classes.

_ Excuse moi d'être pauvre !

_ Natsu, calme toi elle te taquine …

_ Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir tout ce que je veux moi, je ne suis pas pourri gâté.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre et Grey apparaît devant nous ce qui a pour effet de me calmer immédiatement. Il porte une chemise bleu marine qui dissimule un pendentif et un pantalon noir. J'affiche désormais un sourire béat qui me rend sûrement stupide.

_ Je dérange ?

_ Non, non pas du tout Grey ! Bienvenu chez moi ! s'écrie Lucy se séchant une larme au passage.

_ C'est vraiment immense chez toi ! poursuit il.

_ Hi hi ! Je sais. Bon allez tout le monde, Jubia ne va pas tarder à arriver. Allons dans le salon en attendant.

Grey me regarde du coin de l'œil. Mon cœur palpite et le rouge me monte aux joues. Nous entrons dans le salon bleu nuit des Heartfilia composé d'un canapé bleu et deux fauteuils de la même couleur qui se font face autour d'une table en noyer et devant un gigantesque écran plasma et deux homes cinémas. Certes je suis déjà venu ici, mais à chaque fois je suis toujours impressionné. Grey, lui, reste bouche bée.

Une heure que nous discutons ensemble et Jubia et Loki arrivent enfin ensemble. Ils nous rejoignent et s'installent. Le temps que Jubia disent bonjour à tout le monde j'ai le temps d'admirer sa magnifique robe bleue nuit moulante. Vu que tout le monde est arrivé, Lucy lance son jeu de Karaoké avec ses plates formes de danse multi-joueur. Chacun notre tour y passons. Les filles s'en sortent sans trop de mal mais nous les garçons … sommes de piètres danseurs et chanteurs sauf Jellal qui a reçu une éducation appropriée. La nourriture coule à flots et nous n'arrêtons pas de rire, danser et chanter pour les deux heures qui suivent. Les bières servies par Loki sont très rafraîchissements quoiqu'un peu forte. Je préfère celles à la cerise. L'ambiance et la c haleur nous monte à la tête et nous décidons de prendre un peu l'air.

_ Génial ! Il fait frais dehors ! s'écrie Lucy qui à un coup dans le nez.

_ C'est clair ça fait du bien, dis je.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur … se plaint Jellal.

_ Jubia se sent mieux maintenant.

_ Quelqu'un veut une clope ? demande Loki.

_ C'est des mentole ? demande sa sœur.

_ Yep ! T'en veux une ?

_ Ouais je veux bien et vous ?

Nous acquiesçons tous sauf Erza qui refuse catégoriquement de toucher à ce genre de drogue … alors qu'elle est un peu pompette. L'ai nous fait tous un bien fou. Moi, ma cigarette à la main droite et ma bière à la gauche, j'inspire de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Je regarde ma clope et me dit que je ne fumerai plus après celle là, puis Grey s'installe à coté de moi et nous commençons à parler de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure tout le monde retourne danser sauf Jellal Grey et moi qui n'avons pas finit de fumer. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Lucy … il faut que je lui dise ! Je finit ma bière cul sec alors que Jellal me regarde en souriant avant de renter en me lançant un léger « courage » lorsqu'il passe à coté de moi. Au final nous ne sommes plus que deux. Je tente par tout les moyens de trouver un sujet de conversation …

_ euh … tu avais déjà fumer avant ?

Bon sang c'est merdique comme sujet …je me hais intérieurement.

_ Ma mère fume. Ça lui arrive de m'en passer de temps en temps.

_ Je vois …

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous et je reprend une taffe pour masquer ma gêne. Une trop grosse taffe pour mes poumons et je manque de m'étouffer en toussant. Grey commence à rire.

_ hum … c'est pas drôle !

_ Non c'est pas ça. Tu me fais rire … si tu n'avais pas insister pour qu'on soit ami, je ne serais pas la avec vous tu …

_ T'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

_ J'en suis pas sûr … bon on rentre ?

Au moment où Grey allait passer le seuil de la porte, Je lui attrape le bras.

_ Attends …

_ Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge …

_ Et bien … je … je …

Je t'aime imbécile ! Pourquoi ça ne veut pas sortir ? Si j'attends trop ça sera trop tard … si je ne le fais pas maintenant … je ne le ferais jamais.

_ Natsu ?

Allez ! Parle ! Parle ! Dis quelque chose bon sang !

_ On devrait rentrer tu vas attraper froid.

… Je n'aurai jamais le courage de lu dire que je l'aime. Mon cœur s'est subitement arrêté de battre. Le vent pourtant frais ne me rafraîchit pas du tout, j'ai chaud, je sens que je vais imploser. Je baisse la tête et mes larmes commence à me monter aux yeux. Grey se rapproche de moi, me relève le visage et sèche mes yeux d'un coup de main. Je me souviens d'une parole de mon père … « Les actes valent mieux que des paroles ». Il est si proche de moi … comme l'autre fois … mais cette fois ci … je peux bouger et décide de m'avancer pour sceller mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Grey semble surpris … et en moins de deux secondes d'innombrables questions se bousculent dans ma tête … va t il me rejeter ? m'aime t'il ? va t il me détester ? devrais je me rétracter alors que j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ? va t il prolonger cet instant si précieux ? Ces deux secondes seront les plus longues de ma vie pour qu'au final … il pose une main dans ma cou et l'autre à ma taille. Mes bras viennent le serrer fort contre moi. Il entrouvre ses lèvre, m'incitant à poursuivre ma lancée, ce que je fais. Nos langues s'unissent et nos souffles, mélange d'alcool et de cigarette à la menthe, se confondent. Nos corps s'enlacent plus fort … mes pensées se perdent. Nous nous séparons un court instant pour reprendre notre souffle ouis nous reprenons. Sa main vient se perdre sous ma chemise et frôle ma peu délicate et sensible. Sa langue chaude et humide joue avec la mienne. Je laisse échapper quelques gémissements gênant. Alors que sa main descend dangereusement …

_ Je … je suis désolé … je ne peux pas …

Tout se finit sur cette simple phrase. Mon corps tremblant ne réagit pas. Grey détourne la tête.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis désolé …

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

_ Un moment de faiblesse ? L'alcool ? Je ne sais pas … faisons comme si de rien n'était …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ … parce que je ne veux pas refaire les erreurs du passé …

_ Explique moi …

_ …

_ J'ai le droit de savoir.

* * *

Assis sur les marches du pallier de Lucy, face à la forêt, je prend une grande inspiration et me tourne vers Natsu.

_ Bon … par où commencer … déjà … Oul n'est pas ma mère et Ultear n'est pas ma sœur. Je suis orphelin. Il y a dix ans, j'aidais dans la supérette de mes parents. Et je jouais dans les rayons lorsque j'ai bousculé un homme qui l'a très mal pris. En y repensant, il devait sortir d'un bar. Il a commencé à me violenter et ma mère est venue pour s'interposer. Il l'a frappée et elle s'est retrouvé plaquée contre le mur. Mon père est intervenu lorsqu'il a sorti une arme à feu. Il lui a demandé de vider la caisse en me menaçant. Seulement …

Y repenser me fait mal … Cette douleur qui ne veut pas s'estomper. Ma poitrine se sert et mes yeux s'humidifient.

_ Seulement … la caisse n'était pas assez pleine pour lui et il a tiré une balle dans la tête de ma mère et une dans la poitrine de mon père. J'étais un témoin gênant … alors il m'a tiré dessus aussi … la balle est venue se loger dans mon bas ventre d'où la cicatrice. J'ai vu toute la scène et parfois je rêve de ce moment … je me réveille avec des sueurs froides à chaque fois. Oul était la fleuriste d'à coté … et la meilleure amie de ma mère. Lorsqu'elle a entendu les coups de feu elle a accourue et m'a trouvée en sang. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Sur le testament il était préciser qu'en cas d'accident, Oul deviendrait ma tutrice.

_ Je vois … je suis désolé … mai le rapport avec …

_ J'y viens … J'ai reçu un traumatisme suite à ça. Je me sentais responsable de la mort de mes parents et j'étais très renfermé. J'avais énormément de mal à me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré un garçon, j'avais douze ans. Comme avec toi j'ai sympathisé avec lui et un jour nous nous sommes embrassés. Il ne m'a jamais plus adressé la parole par la suite.

_ … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

_ J'ai compris deux choses ce jour là. La première est que j'étais gai, la seconde est que jamais je ne retomberais amoureux et qu'il était hors de question de me faire des amis.

_ Mais tu nous as rencontré …

_ Natsu … une chose est sûr, mes sentiments ne changeront pas … et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça …

_ … Je comprend …

Natsu se lève et retourne à l'intérieur. Alors que Lucy qui a tout entendu sort de derrière la porte. Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

_ Il n'a pas compris.

_ Comment ?

_ Natsu n'a pas compris … mais moi je sais lire entre les lignes. Réfléchis bien avant de l'abandonner.

J'ai bien réfléchis … Je savais qu'elle était une fille intelligente. Natsu sera plus heureux sans moi et avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur après avoir brisé son sourire.

_**Fin du chapitre 12 !**_

* * *

Alors ? J'ai mis fin a votre attente et le passé de Grey est enfin révélé ... par contre ... pourquoi fallait il qu'il se prenne un râteau ? :(

Tout simplement parce que ce serait trop simple et j'ai trop d'idées en tête pour faire finir cette fanfiction comme ça ! voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage rentrera en scène et viendra bouleverser la vie de notre beau diable aux cheveux roses Chapitre qui sera publié ... un jour. La semaine prochaine j'espère. Mais je ne vous promet rien. Venez vérifier en fin de journée samedi ou dimanche sinon il sera publié dans la semaine qui suit.

Ja na !

**PS :** En revanche je vais publier un OS sur le manga Naruto la semaine prochaine toujours en rubrique yaoi sur un de mes couples fétiches et mes personnages préférés ^^ Je vous invite à le lire et à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon premier lemon. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite pub


	13. Chapter 13 : Elément perturbateur

Voilà voilà ! Je publie le chapitre 13 à ... 23h53 ... ( baille ) ça fait quatre heure que je bosse pour tenir mes promesses xD

De plus ce chapitre est ... le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour ... j'espère que la longueur ne vous effraie pas mais je vous laisse donc lire tout ça tranquillement

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Élément perturbateur **_

Mon réveil sonne depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant … Je lève mon bras lourd vers lui pour l'éteindre, sors de mon lit et m'étire en baillant. J'ouvre les yeux et observe ma chambre renouvellement re décorée, mon père m'a acheté un lit double et un nouveau bureau plus grand et avec plus de rangement. Je me redresse sur mes deux pieds et regarde par la fenêtre … il pleut …

_ Encore une journée pourrie …

Oui … ma vie est devenue morne, terne, grise et ennuyeuse. Deux mois … ça fait deux mois que je me lève le matin, jour après jour, sans aucune motivation ni envie … Deux mois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre … Deux moi qu'il m'a rejeté … Deux moi que j'ai le cœur brisé … Deux mois que nous évitons le sujet. Et depuis ce fameux soir, je joue à un jeu, je cache le malaise qui m'envahit quand je suis avec lui … je souris en permanence … je porte un masque. Dans le bus le matin, nous discutons pourtant normalement mais je sens ce fichu malaise qu'il y a entre nous … et il est d'autant plus présent quand nous sommes seuls. Dans la salle de bain j'observe ma mine déconfite, mes pauvres cheveux et mes yeux de rat mort … Bon sang, ça ne m'étonnes même pas qu'il m'ait rejeté si j'avais cette tête là. En passant dans la cuisine, les odeurs de café et de pains au chocolat m'écœurent et je pars sans rien manger. Aujourd'hui commence le deuxième semestre et nos nouveaux emplois du temps sont mis en place, je commence par Arts Plastiques. Désormais le groupe est toujours dans les même cours sauf en ce qui concerne nos langues vivantes, Jellal, Lucy et Erza font allemand alors que Grey, Jubia et moi faisons espagnol. Le voyage en bus se fait silencieusement et arrivée au lycée, je reprend à nouveau mon masque et je souris joyeusement à tout ce qu'on me raconte. A la sonnerie nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment des arts. En classe, Mr Readers s'installe, fouille quelques papiers et lève la tête pour nous regarder.

_ Bien … cela va vous étonner à cette période de l'année mais nous allons accueillir un nouvel récemment transféré. Entre mon garçon …

La porte s'ouvre et un garçon blond aux yeux bleus pénètre dans la classe. Il est assez grand et musclé et plutôt beau garçon. Il porte une cicatrice au sourcil droit qui lui donne un petit côté bagarreur. Il a tout pour plaire à vrai dire. Derrière moi j'entends Milliana s'extasier sur lui, alors qu'à ma droite, Chelia avoue qu'il l'inquiète un peu. C'est vrai que ses yeux ont un regard étrange … il donne l'impression qu'il nous prend de haut mais en même temps je ressens qu'il n'est pas à l'aise devant nous tous.

_ Allez, présente toi …

_ Très bien … Je m'appelle Sting Eucliff, je viens d'emménager à Magnolia. Avant j'étais au lycée d'Oak city et je fais partie de la spécialité Arts Plastiques.

_ Merci Sting. En ce moment nous travaillons à la réalisation d'une fresque et la classe est divisée en trois groupes … Il n'y a qu'un groupe où ils sont six, tu sera avec eux pour équilibrer.

_ D'accord.

_ Allez tout le monde mettez vous en groupe s'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde s'exécute et le professeur vient vers nous pour nous présenter à Sting. Le groupe de six c'est nous et nous allons donc apprendre à connaître Sting. Chacun notre tour nous nous annonçons et dès qu'il assimile nos prénoms il s'installe entre Lucy et Grey, juste en face de moi. Erza s'occupe de diriger le projet, Jellal et Grey préparent les croquis, Lucy et Jubia s'occupent de la mosaïque et donc Sting et moi nous occuperons de peindre. Evidemment, l'éternel enthousiasme de Lucy refait surface et elle décide de s'attaquer au nouveau pour le mettre à l'aise mais de mon point de vue ça ressemble plus à une technique de drague.

_ Alors tu habites dans quel quartier ? se lance Lucy.

_ Au boulevard boisé.

_ Sérieux ? C'est un des quartiers les plus riches, s'époumona Erza.

_ C'est le plus riche, fait remarquer Jubia.

_ Alors tu es mon nouveau voisin ? Tes parents ont acheté le manoir près du lac ? demande Lucy.

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Il faudra que tu nous invites si tu nous aimes bien !

Et voilà, Lucy à réussit à s'inviter chez Sting et à l'intégrer par la même occasion au groupe. Le pauvre n'a pas su dire non. On ne dit pas non à mademoiselle Heartifilia. Pendant les deux heures nous avons appris à nous connaître. Sting a déménagé à Magnolia à cause du travail de ses parents qui sont souvent absents pour des voyages d'affaire. En ce moment, il es seul chez lui alors Lucy l'a invité à passer dans la semaine s'il se sent seul. Lucy n'a pas réussit à aborder Luxus Dreyar même s'ils se lancent quelques regards insistant quand ils se croisent, alors pour rectifier son manque d'affection, elle se jette littéralement sur Sting au grand malheur de Milliana qui est verte de jalousie dans le groupe d'à coté. C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même trois beau garçons maintenant dans le groupe, Grey Jellal et Sting désormais. On a que l'embarras du choix.

_ Bon sang ! T'es vachement doué en peinture euh … Natsu c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça. Bah je me débrouille …

_ J'espère avoir ton niveau un jour. Tu voudras bien m'apprendre ?

_ euh … bah j'ai un livre qui apprend des techniques si ça t'intéresse.

_ Ce serait super. Merci.

On me complimente souvent sur mes talents artistique mais jamais on ne m'a demandé d'enseigner l'art à quelqu'un.

En sport, dans les vestiaires, je me surprend à m'attarder sur le corps des autres garçons. Pourquoi les mecs de ma classe ont tous un corps d'athlète ? Difficile de ne pas se rincer l'œil. Je me demande parfois comment fait Grey pour ne pas en profiter. C'est vrai quoi … lui aussi est gay … mais avec le temps il a du apprendre à se contrôler. Quand mes yeux croisent le corps de Sting, je remarque qu'il est effectivement très bien sculpté. Il a des muscles magnifiquement bien sculptés et fins ce qui le rend élégant. Mes joues s'empourprent et j'ai chaud. Habituellement ce n'est qu'avec Grey que j'ai ce genre de réactions. Après tout … il serait temps de passer à autre chose et c'est tout à fait mon genre. Néanmoins lorsque je regarde Grey, mon cœur explose et mon cœur bat la chamade … fausse alerte en ce qui concerne Sting. Bref je m'égare et me reprend en main rapidement. En ce moment on fait de l'ultimate et je suis dans l'équipe de Jellal, Erza, Grey et maintenant Sting. Jubia et Lucy sont dans l'équipe de Hibiki, Droy et Kanna. Le prof nous a regroupé par niveau.

A la sortie des cours, nous restons discuter un peu, le temps pour Jellal et moi de fumer une cigarette … et bien oui, j'ai besoin de décompresser depuis la soirée chez Lucy. Je manque à tout mes principes. Mais je n'en fume que quatre ou cinq par semaine. De plus, Erza nous réprimande à chaque fois qu'on fume enfin surtout ce qui a le don de nous énerver alors nous ne fumons que rarement en sa présence c'est à dire quasiment jamais pour moi, je ne veux pas fumer chez moi, sinon mon père pourrait mal le prendre … S'il apprend que je fume autant lui dire que je suis gay. Ah oui ! Jellal c'est déclaré à Erza le mois dernier et vu qu'elle n'attendait que ça, elle a dit oui. Nous sommes tous contents pour eux … même si ça nous rappelle à tous que nous sommes célibataires et surtout que … je me suis pris un râteau.

_ Dites moi les garçons, commence Lucy, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble pour l'expo d'Histoire ?

_ Bah Jellal est avec Erza, dis je naïvement en pensant que ça suffira.

_ Et Grey ?

_ Je me suis mis avec Léon … répondit il. En plus toi Natsu, tu es avec Sting désormais …

Je ressens une pointe de reproche dans sa voix mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et poursuis.

_ Oui, autant qu'il se sente bien reçu, Lucy l'a invité alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître. D'ailleurs Sting, passe moi ton numéro, on discutera de l'exposé ce soir.

_ Pas de problème. Attends deux secondes.

_ C'est une bonne idée ça Natsu ! Passe le à tout le monde Sting, s'écrie Lucy.

A peine suis je monté dans le bus que j'envois un message à Sting sous le regard intéressé de Grey. J'ignore ses réflexions énervantes et me focalise sur mon portable pendant tout le trajet. Nous avons discuté ainsi toute la soirée, à parler de nos centres d'intérêts et de nos goûts. D'ailleurs Sting aime les même mangas que moi et avons plein de choses en commun comme la cuisine de plus il cherche un peu de boulot pour se faire son propre argent. Ses parents ne lui donnent que le strict minimum pour s'acheter de quoi subsiste lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là. Ce n'est qu'aux environs d'une heure du matin que nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une journée, Sting est vraiment sympa et je l'aime bien.

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine je croise mon père, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

_ Dis papa ! J'ai un expo d'Histoire à faire avec un ami, il peut venir ce soir le faire ? Et vu qu'il est seul chez lui … je me disais qu'il pouvait rester manger. Ses parents sont en voyage d'affaire.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Sting, un nouvel élève … il vient d'emménager en ville.

_ … pas de soucis, il est le bienvenu.

_ Cool merci !

_ J'aurai pensé que tu te serais mis avec Grey …

_ Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je suis très proche de Grey ? Ce ne sera jamais qu'un … simple ami …

Sur ces mots, j'attrape mon sac et pars de chez moi. Respirant l'air froid de l'automne je prend mon portable en main et je préviens Sting de mon invitation de ce soir. Il est tôt, je décide de marcher jusqu'au lycée. C'est la première fois de l'année que je met mon manteau du lycée, un long manteau noir avec l'emblème sur l'épaule droite. Les feuilles mortes craquent sous mes pieds et le ciel est brumeux … il va certainement pleuvoir encore aujourd'hui. Arrivé au lycée, je vois Sting, une clope en bouche, en train de jouer avec son briquet. Une bourrasque de vent vient soulever ses cheveux blond couleur or, le rendant encore plus désirable et inaccessible. Je vais à sa rencontre et nous commençons une discussion banale sur les cours.

_ Vu que je n'ai pas les cours, tu pourras me les passer ?

_ Tous ?

_ Non, seulement ceux qu'on étudie en ce moment, les prof vont me faire un récapitulatif des chapitres précédents.

_ Je vois, je te les passe ce soir ça te va ?

_ Pas de problème.

_ Vous vous voyez ce soir ?

Grey nous interrompt et le regard qui me lance n'indique rien de bon. Il passe rapidement de moi à Sting puis de Sting à moi, il semble en colère. Il s'approche de moi attendant une réponse.

_ Ett bien, oui, pour l'exposé d'Histoire, c'est plus pratique qu'on se voit un soir pour le faire. Ca te dérange peut être ?

_ Pas du tout … moi aussi je demanderai à Léon de venir le faire chez moi … c'est plus pratique après tout.

_ … bref, on devrait peut être aller en cours n'est ce pas ?

Sting arbore un sourire gigantesque qui me donne la cruelle impression qu'il prend du plaisir à nous voir dans cette situation. Grey le regarde méchamment du coin de l'œil. Je trouve cette situation grotesque.

_ Allons allons pas de bagarres dès le matin les garçons voyons.

Lucy arrive les sourcils froncés, elle attrape Grey par le bras et l'emmène avec elle dans le lycée. Au moins … c'est bien clair entre nous … je passe à autre chose maintenant. Sting me met la main sur l'épaule et me sourit.

_ Ça lui passera.

* * *

Bon sang, ce type m'énerve ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui casser la figure ! Je m'éloigne de lui, entraîné par Lucy.

_ Bon alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

_ Pas avec moi Grey !

_ … Il m'énerve c'est tout, je ne l'aime pas.

_ Qui ça ? Sting ou Natsu ?

_ Sting évidemment …

Lucy me regarde avec un sourire malsain. Elle croise les bras et attend une réaction de ma part qui arrive tardivement … le temps que je comprenne le sens véritable de sa question.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Mais tu l'as dis …

_ Tu comprends que ce que tu as envie d'entendre …

_ Tu crois ? Moi je ne pense pas …

C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre aujourd'hui … Bordel ma vie ne pourrait pas être plus simple ? Je pensais avoir trouver le calme ici. Je voudrais tellement revenir aux premiers jours de mon amitié avec Natsu … j'aimerais tant réparer les erreurs du passé … et si je n'avais pas bousculé ce type … et si je ne l'avais pas embrassé … et si j'avais dis oui … Mais emmètre des supposition ne rime à rien … allons plutôt en cours d'audio visuel. Seulement je suis un peu distrait pendant le cours … ça me fait bizarre d'être dans un groupe différent de celui de Natsu … Je suis avec Jellal et Milliana qui n'arrête pas de me coller. Natsu est donc avec ce satané Sting et Hibiki, les filles se sont mis ensembles. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui c'est tourner une scène de rupture … génial ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber … à croire que tout le monde m'en veux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faut il que ça tombe sur moi ? ou plutôt sur nous … je me demande comme il réagit … ce qu'il pense … ce qu'il ressent …

_ Mais et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens au fond ? C'est bien ça non ?

_ Pardon ?

_ On fait le scénario Grey !

_ Grey mon beau Grey, réveille toi ! me dit Milliana en me sautant dessus.

Le regard blasé de Natsu me fend le cœur. Mais c'est vrai … qu'est ce que je ressens ? Je préfère ne pas chercher, de peur d'avoir une réponse. Mais une chose est sûre … je n'aime pas ce blondinet à l'air hautain. Inconsciemment je serre les point et prend une profonde respiration pour me calmer. Croyant cela contre elle, Milliana me lâche et Natsu se retourne pour se concentrer sur l'exercice donné.

Le cours terminé, je pars avec Jellal pour la littérature où nous étudions en ce moment le premier roman de Lucky Olietta « Edolas ». En classe je m'installe à la seule place de libre … à coté de Sting … Je peste en silence et sors mon livre et mon cours. Le blond inspecte mon livre et me demande s'il peut suivre avec moi vu qu'il n'a pas encore l'œuvre. J'acquiesce et il me remercie. J'ai peut être jugé Sting trop rapidement … Le professeur nous demande de lire le chapitre trois en silence. Sting et moi nous rapprochons du bouquin et nos cheveux se touchent, s'emmêlent.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas …

_ De quoi ?

_ Je ne te prendrais pas ton meilleur ami …

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

_ Tu me considères comme une menace, Natsu et toi êtes brouillé et lorsque j'arrive, je te prends involontairement, voir provisoirement, ta place. Je travaille avec etc … Je ne cherche pas de meilleur ami si ça peut te rassurer, je veux juste que tout le monde s'entende bien.

_ On est tous sur un pied d'égalité dans ce groupe … personne ne doit privilégier personne.

_ Mais Erza et Jellal sortent ensemble …

_ On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments … si tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, personne ne peut t'en vouloir.

Une fois avoir prononcé ces mots, Sting ouvre un large sourire qui me gêne. J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est sincère ou non. Néanmoins j'ai décidé de faire des efforts avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

* * *

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'entête à espérer … Pourquoi au bout de deux mois je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Et surtout … pourquoi est ce que je suis devenu comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à m'accepter … Lucy m'a conseillé de persévérer mais plus je tente … plus je prend peur et plus le fossé se creuse entre nous. Au final, nous ne somme plus que des connaissances. Le matin, dans le bus, ce ne sera plus qu « salut, ça va – bien et toi ? – ça peut aller. » rien de plus rien de moins. C'est vrai … nous ne nous connaissons plus … nous avons cessé d'apprendre qui est l'autre, cessé de nous cherché, c'est finit maintenant.

La journée se termine sans encombres, devant le lycée je retrouve Lucy, Erza, Jellal et Sting qui faisaient allemand et qui sont sortis plus tôt. Sting arbore un large sourire. Etrangement, on dirait moi avant cet incident … toujours le souriant, toujours en train de rire, de déconner … En tournant je vois Erza et Jellal à l'écart en train de roucouler ensemble ce qui me donne la nausée mais je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux … Grey est derrière moi avec Jubia . Je dis au revoir rapidement à tout le monde et attrape Sting par le bras et pars avec lui en direction du bus sous son regard surpris. A l'arrêt de bus, Grey arrive cinq minutes après nous et se place à mes cotés. A ma grande surprise il tente une approche.

_ … ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu chez moi …

_ Et alors ?

_ Rien … c'était juste une remarque …

_ Je vois.

Un nouveau silence s'impose et je soupire. Sting ne dit rien et observe la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Sans le faire exprès ma main effleure celle de Grey …et inconsciemment je commence à placer mes doigts dans sa main. Me rendant compte de la situation, je les retire de suite et tourne la tête vers un Sting souriant malicieusement alors que de l'autre coté Grey affiche un visage blasé.

_ Bon bah moi je vais rentrer à pied … à demain

_ … je peux passer ce week end … j'ai rien de prévu …

Le brun se retourne abasourdi par ce revirement de situation avant de répondre un « ok » non sans une pointe d'enthousiasme. Sting lui rigole dans sa barbe et même dans le bus, il trouve cette situation toujours aussi divertissante. Un peu lassé de ça, je me décide à lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

_ Y a quoi de si drôle ?

_ On dirait un couple qui s'est disputé. Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?

J'avale ma salive de travers et m'étouffe dans mon coin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ J'ai tord ? Vous n'êtes donc pas …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser qu'on est de ce bord ?

_ Bah quoi ? ça aurait pu être la cas, moi perso je m'en fout.

_ T'as aucuns problèmes avec l'homosexualité ?

_ Non … Tu es gay et tu n'osais pas me le dire ?

_ …

_ Ha ha ! Je m'en fout je te dis ! Et tu veux savoir un truc ?

Sting se baisse vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille … son souffle chaud m'envahit et sa voix mielleuse me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Son odeur épicée est agréable et je la respire à grande bouffée.

_ … perso, moi je te trouve assez mignon pour un gars …

_ Hein ?

_ Je crois que tu as très bien compris …

_ … euh … merci ?

_ De rien hé hé, me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Etrange … il rigole ou il est vraiment intéressé par moi ? Difficile de deviner, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à le cerner derrière ce sourire malsain qui me fait froid dans le dos. Plus qu'une impression, j'ai la conviction qu'il est faux mais après tout il est sympa avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait l'hypocrite …

Chez moi, nous avons manger quelques cookies en faisant notre exposé qui a été rapidement achevé en moins d'une heure. Suite à cela nous nous installons dans le salon sur le sofa et Sting semble vivement intéressé par Happy …

_ Tu aimes les chats ?

_ Ouais, j'en ai un, il s'appelle Leckter.

_ Ah bon ? Faudra que je vienne le voir.

_ Quand tu veux. Je te ferai visiter héhé.

_ C'est vraiment étrange ce que tu dis parfois.

_ Y avait rien de bizarre là.

_ Si, ça aurait pu être mal interprété.

_ Et alors ? c'est le but.

_ T'es drôle quand même … j'arrive pas à savoir si t'es sérieux ou non …

_ Ah ? Et si je le suis ?

_ On va se calmer alors.

Je me lève pour aller ranger mes affaires, enfin nos affaires plutôt puisqu'il ne vient pas m'aider à nettoyer et ne prend pas la peine de se lever. Il me regarde au contraire m'exciter comme un dingue pour tout ranger et laver.

_ Alors comme ça tu es gay ? Tu l'as dis à tes parents ?

_ Non

_ Qui réagirait le mieux selon toi ? Ton père ou ta mère ?

_ … ma mère est décédée.

_ Désolé …

_ T'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas au courant.

_ … moi … c'est comme si je n'avais pas de parents …Ils ne sont jamais là et … ils ont même oublié mon anniversaire cette année.

_ Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peut on oublier l'anniversaire de son fils.

_ Oui … mais c'est pas grave … moi ce que je veux c'est juste un peu de chaleur humaine pour le moment et là je me sens bien avec vous.

Ce que je fis à ce moment là, jamais je n'aurais pensé le faire un jour à un ami que je connais depuis seulement deux jours. Je m'approche de Sting, me rassois à coté de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Son corps chaud est rassurant et je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Mon cœur bat plus fort et ma respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Je ressens des picotements dans le dos apaisés par les mains du blond qui viennent caresser amicalement mes omoplates. Nous relevons la tête au bout d'une ou deux minutes et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. J'essaye d'articuler des excuses pour mon comportement mais rien ne sort. Sting rapproche son visage du mien et lentement, doucement, soigneusement, nos lèvres se frôlent avant que je ne le repoussent en étouffant un cri.

_ Je … je suis désolé Natsu ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris …

_ Non non c'est moi !

_ Surtout que … enfin ne le prend pas mal mais je ne suis pas gay.

_ Oui bien sûr ! Oulah ! Il se fait tard mon père va bientôt rentrer ! Je vais faire à manger d'accord ? Des crêpes ça te va ?

_ euh … Ouais ça ira.

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je voulais oublier Grey ? Bah mon Natsu c'est réussi … je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro. Le bon plan … Il faudra que j'en parle à Lucy ou à Jellal … voir même à Jubia et Erza vu qu'elles sont aussi au courant pour mon orientation sexuelle. Oui, Jellal a eu la bonne idée de leur dire avant moi, alors quand j'ai décidé de faire mon coming out, elles étaient déjà mise au parfum depuis belle lurette. Bref, ce n'est pas grave je ne lui en veux pas. De plus … Jubia ne m'en a pas voulu que je sois amoureuse de Grey, ça, je lui en suis vachement reconnaissant et je la respecte pour autant de compréhension. Néanmoins, tomber amoureux d'un mec hétéro c'est mauvais pour les homo ça !

Le reste de la soirée c'est plutôt bien passé. Nous avons préparé la pâte et nous sommes passés à table quand mon père est arrivé. Sting nous a parlé du travail de ses parents qui explique qu'ils soient souvent à l'étranger pour des durée indéterminées. Au moment de partir, mon père lui a demandé de rester cette nuit. Sting quelque peu gêné par l'incident de tout à l'heure a préféré décliner l'offre et la reporter, prétextant des cartons à ouvrir.

Le lendemain matin, mon bus est annulé. Je vais donc au lycée à pied et je rencontre Grey sur le chemin. Aucun cœur qui bat, température normale, teint légèrement rosé par le froid. Aujourd'hui je me sens bien …

* * *

Ce midi, à table, Milliana s'est jointe à nous pour draguer évidemment. Erza a minutieusement placé Jellal à ses cotés pour l'avoir à l'œil et le protéger des griffes de la féline. Elle se retrouve entre Sting et Natsu et en face de moi. Elle n'arrête pas de se frotter à Natsu devant moi ce qui a le don de me mettre en rogne. Elle semble un peu trop intéressé par lui à mon goût, c'est limite gênant. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire … faudrait savoir … t'es homo ou pas ? Jellal m'a dit que cette fille était une amie d'enfance d'Erza et lui et qu'elle avait bien changée. Tout le monde s'amuse à table surtout Natsu mais moi ça me dérange et je me tais une bonne fois pour toute avant que Milliana ne se décide à parler …

_ Bah alors Grey ? On est jaloux ? Ne t'en fais pas … y en aura plus pour toi …

_ Très drôle Milli … ah !

J'étouffe un cri lorsque je sens quelque chose me monter sur la jambe et en face de moi Milliana sourit bêtement. Satané filles, toujours à en faire des tonnes pour attirer les mecs. Pas de bol pour toi ça n'a aucuns effets sur moi ! C'est pas comme ça que tu m'excitera. Lorsqu'elle comprendra elle arrêtera. Sauf qu'elle continue ! Et ses attouchements se dont plus sensuels et me font plus d'effets que je ne le pensais. Son pied commence à grimper le long de ma jambe jusqu'à ma cuisse … pitié ne va pas plus loin …

_ Ca va Grey ? me demande Sting, tu es tout rouge.

_ J'ai un peu chaud c'est tout.

_ Au beau milieu de l'automne, fait remarquer Lucy.

_ Jubia pense que tu es malade, un coup de froid sans doute.

_ Oui peut être.

Non seulement Milliana est fière d'elle mais elle ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Son pied poursuit sa trajectoire et atteint un point sensible et c'est là que je perd tout mes moyens … Effectivement Milliana a eu beaucoup d'effets sur mon corps et je n'ai rien su contrôler. C'est en même temps que moi qu'elle se rend compte que son pied rencontre un obstacle dur. Je baisse la tête honteux et me débat d'en dessous la table. Au bout d'un moment elle abandonne et récupère son pied. A la sortie du self je l'attrape et l'emmène dans un coin …

_ C'était quoi ton cirque au self ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Fait pas l'innocente …

_ Oh ça va … ça n'a duré que quelque secondes …

_ Quelques secondes ? Arrête ça a duré dix bonnes minutes !

_ T'as plus la notion du temps ou quoi ? Dès que tu as crié j'ai retiré mon pied de ta jambe. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un à continuer ce que j'avais commencé … et ce n'était pas moi … Les seuls possibles sont Natsu et Grey.

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le pantalon ?

_ ça ne te regarde pas !

Natsu n'aurait jamais osé me faire du pied … Impossible. Pourtant, Sting n'a aucune raison de m'en faire aussi … Il va falloir que je lui en parle rapidement … c'est trop gênant. Je comprend mieux la manière dont mon corps a réagis … je savais bien que je n'avais aucune attirance pour les filles.

Durant le reste de la semaine je n'ai pas pu parler à Natsu de ces attouchements au self. Et vendredi en rentrant chez moi, il n'y avait que Ultear à moitié endormie sur le canapé Je monte discrètement après avoir pris un paquet de bonbons. Arrivé dans ma chambre je m'affale sur mon lit, ferme les yeux et je me laisse emporté par la fatigue. Enfin le week end et demain je verrai Natsu … Il vient manger le midi et aussi sûrement le soir.

Dans mon sommeil, je vois mes parents … mon père et ma mère se tiennent debout face à moi et tout est blanc autour de nous. Leur visage est vide … impossible de me rappeler comment ils étaient … je ne m'en souviens plus ? Non impossible ce sont mes parents ! Papa ! Maman ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je ne veux pas vous oublier … revenez ! Ne partez pas !

_ Grey ! Réveille toi !

Je me réveille en sursaut dans les bras de Oul, ma tête plongée dans son cou. Je sens sa respiration essoufflée.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar …

Ultear est à la porte, inquiète, je me dégage de l'étreinte de ma tutrice encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient de voir.

_ Ca va aller ?

_ Ouais …

_ … ça arrive souvent Grey ?

_ …

_ Ultear laisse nous s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord …

_ Alors ?

_ …

_ Fais moi confiance Grey … Je t'ai entendu appeler tes parents.

_ … c'est pas la première fois … mais ça faisait longtemps … J'ai peur Oul … j'ai peur de les oublier.

_ Oh Grey …

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Oul se lève de mon lit et me regarde …

_ Ne t'inquiète, Ultear est là et je suis là. Tes amis aussi … ça va aller …

_ … merci … maman.

C'est rare que je l'appelle ainsi. Je sèche mes larmes et elle m'embrasse sur le front. Puis elle sort pour revenir cinq minutes après avec une photo. Dessus je vois Oul, Ultear, mes parents et moi … toute ma famille est réunie … mon visage se déride et un sourire prend forme. Maintenant je ne les oublierai pas.

Le lendemain, Natsu arrive en retard comme d'habitude. Oul et Ultear en rigole désormais. Dès son arrivée nous sommes passés à table. Oul nous sert son succulent Hachis Parmentier dont je raffole et en dessert Ultear nous a fait sa tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle que Natsu engloutit en à peine deux secondes. Lorsque nous remarquons que notre invité s'en met partout nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire. Après ce délicieux repas, nous débarrassons la table et Natsu m'aide à la vaisselle. Une fois ceci fait, il sera temps de passer au vif du sujet. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre pour pouvoir discuter calmement.

_ Ouah, ça n'a pas changé chez toi depuis la dernière fois.

_ Juste quelque babiole, je me suis mis à la guitare.

_ Sérieux ? Joue moi un morceau s'te plaît

_ Ouais mais d'abord j'aimerais te demander un truc …

_ Hein ? vas y …

_ Mercredi à table … quelqu'un m'a fait du pied à table … est ce que ce serait … toi par hasard ?

_ Comment ? Tu me vois vraiment faire ça ?

_ C'est pas toi ?

_ Non !

_ Mais alors c'est …

Bon sang … si ce n'est ni Milliana ni Natsu, qui maintenant doit bouillir sur place … il ne reste plus que … mais pourquoi Sting aurait il fait ça ?

_**Fin du chapitre 13 !**_

* * *

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sting ? _**  
**_

Moi je sais ! moi je sais !

La ferme Sleepy-Ash ça vaut mieux je pense ... Bref vous voulez voir un Natsu qui pète un câble ? Venez lire le chapitre 14. Et cette fois ci je me laisse un peu plus de temps d'écriture alors on va dire ... Lundi 21 Octobre dans l'après midi ^^ une date précise je sais. Mais je vous promet que pendant les vacances il y aura au moins trois chapitres de publier. Et ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air.

Ja na


	14. Chapter 14 : Se réveiller trop tard

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre flambant neuf ... au passage ce chapitre je ne le voyait pas comme ça au début mais au final voilà le résultat. Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Se réveiller trop tard …**_

En allant en cours lundi, un mal de ventre me prend à l'idée que je vais voir ce satané Sting. Déjà qu'en ce moment je suis un peu perdu mais si je dois l'ajouter à la liste des éléments perturbateurs de ma vie d'adolescent c'est encore pire. Pourtant, dernièrement, j'ai réussit à renouer le lien avec Natsu et à en tisser un avec Oul, ce qui est pour ainsi dire, un progrès. Ce matin je décide de marcher et pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète, j'envois un message à Natsu. Au bout de cinq minutes, je reçois un simple « ok » pour réponse, preuve que ce que je lui ai raconté ce week end ne l'a pas laissé de glace et pour cause ça l'a dérangé. Il s'est un petit peu énervé lorsque je lui ai dit mais après m'être expliqué, nous avons passé l'après midi à geeker et il est repartit sur les coups de vingt deux heure, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin je rencontre Jubia au croisement de la rue. Notre relation n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis que j'ai repoussé ses avances il y a deux mois. Elle est même devenue très distante et froide avec moi et je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence.

_ … dis Jubia … tu es … encore fâchée contre moi ?

_ … je ne vois pas pourquoi Jubia serait en colère … pourquoi penses tu ça ?

_ et bien … tu m'as avoué tes sentiments et puis moi …

_ Jubia t'arrêtes tout de suite. Si Jubia est fâchée, ce n'est certainement pas pour ça.

_ Ah bon et pourquoi alors ?

_ Il faut que tu saches que Jubia savait très bien que tu repousserais ses avances. C'était juste pour son bien être … Jubia voulait l'entendre de ta bouche …

_ Mais alors pourquoi ? Si tu savais …

_ Ecoute, Jubia te reproche effectivement quelque chose : tu te voiles la face.

_ … développe.

_ Natsu voyons ! Si tu as le moindre remord envers Jubia, ne brise pas le cœur de Natsu … mais si inconsciemment tu l'as déjà fait.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

_ Jubia le sait … et Jubia ne te le reproches pas totalement, on a tous le droit d'avoir des moments de doutes. Mais ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps.

_ Je suis sûr de mes choix Jubia …

_ Pourquoi es tu si têtu … dit elle à voix basse.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non Jubia n'a rien dit …

Pourquoi faut il qu'on essaye de me caser avec lui … pourquoi faut il que ce soit lui ? Seulement, maintenant, Sting est entre nous deux. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je le vois au loin … et il n'est pas seul … mais ce n'est pas …

_ Natsu ?

Mais je ne comprend pas, le bus n'est toujours pas passé au dernière arrêt. Depuis un moment, un certain détail me dérangeait et c'est en les voyant ensemble que je réalise le problème …Sting me dérange énormément et commence à m'envahir et prendre ma place petit à petit. En le voyant sourire et rire avec lui, mon cœur est pris d'une douleur insurmontable … c'est comme s'il allait imploser, comme si mon temps était compté … Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe … j'ai l'impression que Sting s'amuse avec nous … pour nous faire du mal … mais quand je regarde Natsu en ce moment … il est heureux. Il est sans doute plus heureux sans moi … mais et moi dans tout ça ? Suis je heureux sans lui ? Est ce que ça me fera mal s'il s'éloigne de moi ? Oui … bien sûr que oui ! Je refuse de le laisser partir, je veux le garder près de moi, je veux être le seul à ses yeux. Mais … je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage, je n'oserai jamais sortir avec lui … je ne me sens pas prêt. J'ai bien trop peur de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui … je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser et d'affronter la réalité.

_ Grey ? Grey ? Tu nous écoutes ?

Sans trop savoir comment, Lucy et Jellal sont à nos cotés et Erza arrive au loin et nous nous dirigeons vers les deux garçons. La blonde me regarde, un sourcil dressé attendant que je réponde à sa question … que je n'ai pas écoutée.

_ Le club théâtre va accueillir Sting mercredi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Sting ?

_ Oui, il fait déjà le club cuisine avec Natsu et il veut venir au club d'arts dramatiques pour passer plus de temps avec nous.

_ Ah ? Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

Lucy et Jellal se regardent et soupirent en même temps. Jubia, m'épie du coin de l'œil. Vu que nous avons rejoins Natsu et Sting, la conversation est interrompue.

_ Je vais rejoindre Erza … dit Jellal d'un ton morne.

_ Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard Grey …

_ Jubia est d'accord … nous avons besoin de te parler.

_ Vous pouvez nous dire de quoi vous parler ? demande Natsu

_ euh … t'inquiète, rien d'important Natsu.

_ Allez Lucy ! Dis le moi si c'est pas important …

_ Justement c'est pas important, je ne sais même plus de quoi on parlait tellement c'est sans aucune importance. Ha ha !

_ Tu mens ! dis moi … on se dit tout normalement … Allez Lu…

_ Elle essaye de te faire comprendre que ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Grey !

Natsu releva la tête vers moi … Sting, derrière sourit … et mes yeux s'humidifient … oui … je le fais encore souffrir mais comme l'a dit Lucy … c'est sans importance maintenant.

_ … Ok je vois.

_ Tu as ta réponse Lucy.

Lucy est abasourdie et ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Alors qu'un silence de cathédrale s'impose, je décide de partir laissant derrière moi un Natsu qui a perdu son sourire rayonnant, qui a perdu toute sa joie. Oui, avec moi il ne sera jamais heureux. Je m'en vais, je fuis, hurle intérieurement pour libérer ma souffrance, réclamant quelque chose que je m'entête à fuir. Je sens une goutte me tomber sur le front et un éclair vient fendre le ciel juste en face de moi … Décidément … rien ne s'est passé comme prévu aujourd'hui … le contrôle de littérature s'est mal passé, j'ai reçu un neuf en philo et pour couronner le tout, Natsu me fait la tronche. Mais lorsque je pensais avoir touché le fond, Sting vient me rappeler qu'on peut toujours s'enfoncer plus, toujours plus bas que terre. En littérature, il s'installe à coté de moi pour suivre la lecture et malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour l'ignorer, impossible de passer outre.

_ Alors ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

_ Comment ? demandai-je.

_ Tu veux quoi pour que tu me le laisses ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles Grey. Alors ?

_ Ok, je vois de quoi tu parles mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir par contre …

_ De l'argent ? Une simple demande à genoux en ajoutant « s'il te plaît » avec ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le moi, je ferai ce que tu me demandes du moment que j'ai le champ libre car autant te prévenir tout de suite … il est hors de question que je te le laisse.

_ T'es complètement malade … Ce n'est pas un objet, tu ne l'achèteras pas comme ça …

_ Regarde le bien, n'est il pas désirable ? Moi j'ai juste envie de prendre mon pied. Mais avec toi dans les parages, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais dès que tu ne seras plus là … A table …

_ Non mais t'es taré ! Natsu n'est pas un morceau de viande ! Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas moi, je sais être discret en classe …

Lorsque je compris ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'étais levé, et toute la classe me regarde avec effroi. Le professeur est offusqué par mon intervention plus que déplacée et humiliante. Natsu est dos à moi, ses oreilles sont rouges et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il se lève et sort de la salle en sanglots. Je fais tout foirer … A son tour, Lucy se lève et par à sa poursuite après m'avoir lancé :

_ Bravo Grey tu as tout gagné …

_ Monsieur Fullbuster ! Au bureau du proviseur immédiatement, me lance Monsieur Bob avec rage.

_ Merci Grey … fallait me le dire tout de suite que tu voulais t'éjecter et détruire tes dernières chances avec Natsu tout seul …

_ Espèce de sale petit con !

Et là, je perd les pédales. J'attrape Sting par le col et le fait valser à travers la salle. A terre, je me jette sur lui et lui décoche un crochet du droit pour poursuivre avec un coups du droit. C'est Jellal qui vient m'arrêter sous les cris des autres élève de la classe. Il me fait sortir et me plaque contre le mur au moment où je voulais finir ce que j'avais commencé.

_ C'est bon calme toi Grey ! ça suffit maintenant ! Obéit au prof et va au bureau du principal …

Erza et Jubia viennent nous voir, et elles ne savent pas quoi faire … Jellal me tient le bras et desserre petit à petit sa main pour le libérer de son étreinte. Il porte un regard sévère et empli de compassion. Sting doit être fier de lui. Jubia m'apporte mes affaires et je mars avec rapidement, le tête baissée. Dans le couloir, certain professeurs, dont Madame Lobster, ont interrompu leur cours pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je passe mon chemin et les ignore royalement. Au moment de passer la porte du bâtiment, Lucy revient et ne me voyant pas, elle me rentre dedans … elle fait non de la tête … Natsu est doué à la course. Je suis inquiet, et mon cœur recommence à me faire mal. Je continus ma route, le regard perdu dans le vague pour enfin arriver au bureau du principal Dreyar. Je frappe à la porte et attends qu'on me réponde. Une fois qu'on me dit d'entrer, je pousse la porte et pénètre dans un immense bureau avec une moquette bleu. Les murs sont en réalité des bibliothèques bourrées de livres. Le bureau du proviseur est dos à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'entrée du lycée. J'avance vers lui. Le proviseur est un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux blancs où l'on peut remarquer un début de calvitie. Il porte un costume vert foncé débraillé, avec une cravate noire défaite autour de son cou. Il m'observe de ses grands yeux bleu.

_ Bonjour Grey, assieds toi …

Je m'exécute et pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, il se contente de me fixer pour enfin soupirer.

_ Monsieur Bob vient de 'envoyer un mail en me disant qu tu te serai violemment battu avec Sting Eucliff …

_ Je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos…

_ Grey … je connais ton passé et tu sais que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Aujourd'hui tu es un élève studieux et mieux dans sa peau mais jamais la violence ne résout les choses …

_ Je sais …

_ Tu as des amis fidèles maintenant, ne vas pas tout gâcher.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard …

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard. Premièrement, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Sting …

_ Alors ça hors de question Il l'a mérité …

_ C'est en tant que proviseur que je vous demande ça Monsieur Fullbuster !

_ … très bien.

Lorsqu'il s'énerve le vieux à les yeux qui sont sur le point d'exploser et il gonfle tous ses muscles d'un coups. Il impose le respect ce type et on ne peut que se taire face à lui. Sa veine frontale ressort énormément. Une fois calmé, le silence reprit, un silence pensant … je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est vrai, je l'admet, j'ai dérapé mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Monsieur Dreyar m'a beaucoup aidé quand je suis arrivé ici. En apprenant mon passé, il s'est tout de suite mis en quatre pour m'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais c'est Natsu qui a réussit là où il avait échoué une multitude de fois. D'ailleurs … je me demande où il se trouve sous cette pluie battante.

_ Tu peux partir et reprends toi mon garçon.

_ Oui … et toute mes excuses pour le dérangement.

Je me lève et sors du bureau … je regarde ma montre et remarque que les cours se finissent dans cinq minutes … inutile d'y retourner. Dehors, il pleut de plus belle. Autant rentrez chez moi, je 'excuserai demain mais aussi auprès de Natsu … qui est sans doute rentré chez lui.

Prendre le bus sans lui me fait bizarre. Son odeur si particulière me manque ainsi que sa présence. Je prend exceptionnellement sa place près de la fenêtre et appuis ma tête contre la vitre. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui … mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, une chimère. Arrivé chez moi, je monte sans prendre la peine de m'annoncer. Oul cuisine et Ultear travaille. Dans ma chambre je jette mon sac et mon manteau contre le mur, allume ma PS3 et attrape une mannette avant de m'affaler contre mon lit. Anéantir une centaine de revenant me permet de me passer les nerfs et ça me calme.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure je regarde ma montre et il est bientôt l'heure pour moi d'aller bosser au café. Oul m'a forcé à trouver du travail, et m'a fait postuler dans un bar café dans le centre ville. Il ne me faut que dix minutes en vélo pour y aller. Je prend mon costume, une chemise blanche avec un veston noir, un pantalon et un nœud papillon noirs, et l'enfile rapidement. Le travail n'est pas bien difficile et il est rudement bien payé pour un job étudiant. Une fois arrivé au « Quatro Cerberus », mon patron Goldmine m'accueille les bras ouverts et nous discutons ensemble pendant un bon quart d'heure. Goldmine est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui porte des vêtement style Rock'n Roll et des lunettes noires. Il a des cheveux dorés et des rides se creusent sur son visage. Ce qui me fait rire chez lui, c'est son sourire de star. Tout le monde aime Goldmine ici, il est amusant, sympa et sait ce qu'il fait. Je vois arrivé Léon et Jet et l'équipe est enfin au complet. Je me met au bar ce soir tandis que les deux autres sont en salle. La soirée passera vite et sans dérangements. Le fidèle Bacchus vient nous rendre visite et repartira deux heures après complètement ivre mort et comme d'habitude je lui appelle un taxi. Bacchus est vraiment drôle et amusant. Il n'arrête pas de me faire rire pendant mon service sans que ça gène Goldmine pour autant. A vingt trois heure je sors du boulot et dit au revoir aux autres. Je vérifie mes sms en allant chercher mon vélo et … vingt sept appels en absence ! Et ils proviennent des gens du groupe dont seize de Lucy. Je la rappelle immédiatement.

_ Allo Grey ? Où es tu ?

_ Je sors de mon taf pourquoi ?

_ Natsu n'est pas encore rentré chez lui ! Son père est affolé et il ne réponds ni aux sms, ni aux appels. Tu es où ?

_ Au centre ville ! Je vais en faire le tour en vélo. Il est peut être dans le coin.

_ Ok ! Jubia et Erza sont du côté de la forêt de l'est. Jellal est au parc, rejoins le après le centre ville, moi je cherche du coté de mon quartier et …

_ Et ?

_ Sting est avec le père de Natsu et cherchent dans le quartier commerçant.

_ Pas le moment d'y penser, je rejoins Jellal immédiatement a plus tard.

En raccrochant, j'ai eu un moment de doute … A t il envie de me voir si je le trouve ? Pour le moment, le plus important est de le retrouver. Je me met en selle et me dirige vers le parc en scrutant tout le centre ville au passage et en refait le tour pour être sûr. Aucun signe de lui. Je retrouve donc Jellal abrité de la pluie sous un arbre, à l'entrée du parc de Magnolia.

_ Alors ?

_ Rien au parc et toi ?

_ Rien …

_ Ecoute Grey, on voulait te dire que …

_ Je sais c'est de ma faute …

_ Non justement … on ne t'en veut pas …. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ … Rien d'important. Je vais aller voir vers las ortie nord de la ville. Toi va à la Cathédrale Kardia.

_ … comme tu veux. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

Une heure que nous cherchons sous la pluie notre ami à la tignasse rose et il est introuvable. Nous sommes de plus en plus inquiets. A tout hasard je l'appelle pour voir s'il répond mais ça sonne dans le vide. Je remonte alors le canal en direction de la ville. Mes larmes coulent toute seules et je n'arrivent pas à les faire cesser alors que des millions de gouttelettes s'abattent sur mon visage sur un fond d'orage au loin. Ces chaudes larmes sont le symbole de quelques chose que j'ai mis trop de temps à réaliser.

Je me remet en route et me dirige vers la cathédrale, là où nous avons rendez vous. Je dévale les collines qui bordent Magnolia à toute allure sous la pluie battante. Le crépitement des feuilles mortes, ce vent froid et ce gros frisson qui me parcourent le corps ne me rassurent pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque j'arrive au magnifique monument éclairé, tout le monde est désespéré.

_ Grey ! s'écrie Lucy.

_ Du nouveau ?

_ Non … toujours aucunes nouvelles. Son père est au commissariat mais toujours rien.

_ Allez on se re sépare, on va bien finir par le retrouver non ? Y a pas un endroit qu'il affectionne particulièrement ?

_ … euh je sais pas trop …

C'est alors qu'une idée me vient à l'esprit. C'est le seul endroit de la ville qu'on n'a pas fouillé.

_ Il reste un endroit …

_ Lequel ? demanda Jubia une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_ Le lycée.

_ Tu délires si tu crois qu'il y est à minuit ! lance Sting.

_ Oh ! Toi tu la met en sourdine ! T'as une meilleure idée.

_ Non ! Mais reste à ta place, c'est toi le responsable de toute cette histoire.

_ Oh ! Calmez vous maintenant ! Y a plus important que vos disputes ! ordonne Erza

_ J'y vais en premier, je serai plus rapide en vélo. A tout de suite !

Et me voilà reparti pour vingt minutes de vélo. Attends moi Natsu … ne fais rien d'irréfléchis surtout … laisse moi m'expliquer je t'en pris … laisse moi te dire je t'aime !

Il fut un temps où j'étais heureux … cette époque est loin derrière moi. Avant je n'avais aucun soucis, je ne me prenais jamais la tête, j'étais dans l'innocence. Maintenant, tous les problèmes de l'adolescence me reviennent en travers de la figure. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête, que le temps se fige et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je suis amoureux … et par dessus le marché c'est un mec. Pourtant … voilà ce qui aurait du se passer … j'aurais du tomber amoureux de Lucy, sortir avec et lorsque j'aurais rencontrer Grey, nous aurions du devenir meilleur ami … oui tout aurait été plus simple.

Tout le monde m'appelle pour savoir où je suis. Qui est cette fois ? Lucy ? Jellal ? Peu importe … je ne répondrai pas de toute manière. Mais lorsque je prend mon portable et que je découvre la personne qui me dérange … le doute m'envahit. Appel entrant : Grey Fullbuster. Tout me reviens en pleine face et je préfère laisser sonner en me bouchant les oreilles, n'entendant plus que le bruit sonore de la pluie qui vient s'écraser sur les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel je suis assis. Pourtant je sais que Grey est quelque part en train de me chercher et dans un élan de panique et de colère je lance mon portable dans les hautes herbes. Plus rien ne peut apaiser mon chagrin. Mes larmes ne veulent même plus couler mais mon cœur crie à l'agonie, il se meurt et je souffre. Plus personne ne peut apaiser cette colère qui grandit en moi à son égard, cette colère qui est en réalité un amour puissant qui ne peut s'estomper du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi être amoureux est aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi l'amour fait il si mal ? Pourquoi avec moi c'est impossible alors que chez les autres ça semble si facile ? Pourquoi ai je l'impression qu'on se joue de moi ? Un « je t'aime » est il si difficile à obtenir ?

_ Pourquoi ne m'aime t il donc pas ?

Et dans un fracas la foudre s'abat au loin sur les collines de la ville éclairant par la même occasion les alentours d'un bleu nuit si beau … un bleu comme le sien … et comme si le destin répondait à mon appel au secours, mon portable brille du même bleu et sonne. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me rapproche, le ramasse et regarde sans surprise. Appel entrant : Grey Fullbuster. Mon cœur s'accélère et j'ai du mal à respirer, ma poitrine se serre mais je répond tout de même.

_ Allo ? Natsu ? Enfin tu réponds génial ! On te cherche depuis des heures ? Où es tu ?

_ …

_ Natsu ?

_ …

_ Ecoute ! Aaaaaaah !

Dans un fracas j'entend quelque chose de lourd s'abattre au sol. Et même si je suis inquiet, ma voix ne veut pas sortir.

_ C'est rien je viens de tomber de vélo. Je sais où tu es Natsu.

Quoi mais je ne lui ai rien dit !

_ J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas !

Non ! non ! non ! Ne vient pas ! C'est ce que je lui aurais dit si j'arrivais à parler. Mais vu que rien ne sort, il raccroche. La pluie me tombe dessus mais je ne sen rien, cette pluie froide ne rafraîchit pas mon corps fiévreux et brûlant. Ce même corps, qui refusent de bouger, est trempé jusqu'à la moelle et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je t'en supplie Grey, il faut me laisser seul. Il y parfois des moment où j'ai besoin de rester seuls, et là c'est un de ces moments. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il se trompe de lieu. Ne viens pas ! Ne viens pas ! Ne viens pas ! Ne viens pas ! Ne viens pas !

_ Je t'ai enfin trouver !

Ça y est, mon cœur a implosé. Je me retourne vers lui et découvre un Grey aussi trempé que moi avec des écorchures aux bras et aux genoux, du sang coulant sur sa jambe.

_ C'est rien, ça ne fait même pas mal !

_ … ok.

_ Ca va mieux ? Tu nous as inquiété tu sais ?

Grey fait un pas vers moi et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre …

_ Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Laisse moi tranquille !

_ Mais …

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Laisse moi ! Je te hais !

La pluie semble plus forte désormais et ce n'est qu'après les avoir dit que je me rend compte de la gravité de mes mots. Grey reste de marbre, les yeux à demi clos. Son regard me fait mal, et pris de peur je décide de partir en fuyant … comme d'habitude ! Grey me suit de près. Je slalom entre les arbres du parc du lycée, enjambe le petit muret de la cours et escalade la grille de l'établissement. A peine suis je descendu que Grey saute à terre. C'est plus difficile de semer Grey par rapport Lucy. Une seule option s'offre à moi, je traverse et apercevant les autres de l'autre coté, je doute sur la direction à prendre.

Et là tout a été très vite …

Lucy qui hurle …

Une lumière vive …

Le klaxon d'un camion …

Et puis … le noir …

_**Fin du chapitre 14 !**_

* * *

... Nooooooooooooooooon ! Non non et non ! ... Non ! J'ai pas pu écrire cette fin ... impossible ...

Normalement ce chapitre ne devait pas être aussi sombre. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que j'ai eu l'idée de cette horrible fin !

Bon ... après m'être remis de mes émotions. Je vous annonce que ... d'ici vendredi le chapitre 15 sortira. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou un petit MP.

Ja na !


	15. Chapter 15 :La fin de tous mes tourments

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je change un peu d'univers et je reste dans la continuité de l'atmosphère du chapitre 14.

C'est un chapitre que je redoute et que j'attendais d'écrire depuis que j'ai débuté ma fic. Il était prévu depuis longtemps et je suis content d'y être arrivé. Néanmoins, je redoute vos critiques ... ce serait dur si vous ne l'aimez pas alors que c'est un passage que j'adore. Mais ce serait comme ça ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : La fin de tous mes tourments.**_

Ce matin il fait beau. C'est la fin de l'été et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée scolaire pour moi. Je rentre en première année et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. C'est tout excité que je me lève et m'habille avec mon uniforme de l'académie des fées. Ce petit uniforme bleu légèrement trop grand pour moi est composée d'un short m'arrivant en dessous des genoux, d'une chemise blanche et d'une petite veste bleu marine avec l'emblème des fées sur la poche gauche de ma veste.

_ Natsu ? Tu es levé ?

_ Oui maman j'arrive !

Ma mère pénètre dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres et se penche vers moi pour être à ma taille. J'adore ma maman. Elle est douce, gentille et toujours généreuse avec moi. Elle me pose un baiser sur le front et me prend dans ses bras. Nous descendons ensemble les escaliers et je découvre mon père dans la cuisine en train de faire des crêpes. J'ai toujours adoré les crêpes.

_ Papa !

_ Salut, petit gars ! Alors prêt pour l'école ?

_ Ouais ! J'ai hâte de me faire plein d'amis !

_ Et tu t'en feras c'est certain. Allez mange ton petit déjeuner !

_ Oui !

En moins de cinq minutes j'avais avalé mes cinq crêpes et enfilé mes chaussures. Ma mère et moi partons ensuite à pied vers l'école. Sa main est douce et chaude. J'aimerais être comme ça toute ma vie … pourtant, les choses changent. En classe, sans ma mère je suis totalement perdu. En me présentant à la classe, j'ai voulu faire bonne impression, j'ai dit mon prénom, Natsu Dragnir, mon âge, six ans, il n'y avait rien de drôle la dedans … mais des gens riaient dans la classe. Pourquoi ?

_ Il a les cheveux roses ! Il a des cheveux de filles ! Ha ha !

Après cette phrase, tout le monde s'est mis à rire aux éclats, mes larmes ont commencé à tomber et, cherchant un peu d'aide, je me suis tourné vers la maîtresse qui étouffait ses ricanements … Voilà comment s'est déroulée ma première journée d'école … affreuse, traumatisante … Jusqu'ici j'adorait mes cheveux roses, il viennent de ma mère, mais maintenant je les hais … il me poursuivront jusqu'au bout.

_ Je hais mes cheveux ! Je les hais ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça maman ?

_ Ca va leur passer Natsu … ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as les mêmes que moi …

_ Tu as raison … c'est ta faute … je te déteste !

Tels furent les derniers mots que j'ai prononcé à ma mère. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. Le lendemain, à la sortie de l'école, mon père m'attendait avec sa voiture, et m'emmena à l'hôpital. Ma mère avait fait une chute dans les escalier et, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle était atteinte du maladie des poumons très grave … A l'hôpital j'ai secoué ma mère pour qu'elle se réveille … mais elle ne m'entendait pas … c'était trop tard … mais je refusait d'y croire …

* * *

_ Natsu ! Tiens le coup fiston !

* * *

Aujourd'hui en classe, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève d'après le prof de mathématiques. Une fille de haute bourgeoisie. Au moment où elle entra, tous les garçons ont remarqué sa grande beauté … Elle porte l'uniforme vert du collège et possède des cheveux blonds couleur or. Elle a un visage enfantin pour son âge et nous sourit timidement. Elle est vraiment mignonne, je suis sous le charme.

_ … bonjour, je me prénomme Lucy Heartfilia …

Cependant sa façon de parler laisse un peu à désirer. Elle s'exprime comme la haute aristocratie … Tout le monde la regarde étrangement maintenant. A la sortie de la classe, les filles la traitent de fille facile et les garçons de petite bourgeoise d'un air indigné. Moi en sortant, je l'ai vu pleurer et je suis parti dans la direction opposée. J'ai déjà du mal à me faire des amis, si je commence à lui parler, c'est mort. Pourtant, ses pleurs ont raisonné dans ma tête pendant plusieurs jours. A chaque récréation, elle allait aux toilettes pour se lâcher et libérer sa tristesse. Et un jour, je décide de la suivre et je pénètre pour la première fois dans les toilettes des filles, un peu gêné néanmoins. Je l'ai écouté pleurer dans sa cabine et lorsqu'elle sort enfin au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle me regarde interloquée.

_ … Moi c'est Natsu …

_ … Lucy …

_ Ouais je sais … tu as besoin de te confier ?

C'est aussi de cette manière que j'ai sécher pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous sommes restés dans les toilettes pour discuter. Et elle m'a raconté tous les détails de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bavarde même si je n'en connais pas des masses. Elle me parle de tout et de rien, me décrit le travail de son père, son entreprise, ses domestiques et tous ce qui va avec mais jamais de sa mère.

_ Et ta mère dans tous ça ?

_ … elle a eu un accident de voiture le mois dernier, … c'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé … notre ancienne demeure nous rappelait trop sa présence …

_ … lorsque ma mère est morte, mon père a voulu faire la même chose mais il a renoncé à cause de son travail.

_ Ta mère est … aussi ?

_ Oui … c'est dur n'est ce pas ?

_ … très dur.

Elle se jette dans mes bras en pleurant et moi je suis là pour la consoler, j'ai toujours été là pour elle … C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis … et qu'elle, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi.

* * *

_ Ne nous laisse pas Natsu !

* * *

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, le ciel est dégagé et c'est l'élection des délégués de classe … La première à se présenter, c'est une rousse, plutôt grande, assez musclée et vraiment très belle. Et je n'étais pas le seul, le garçon aux cheveux bleus juste à la table d'à coté n'arrête pas de la regarder en cours, tout le monde le voit … sauf elle.

_ Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet, j'aimerais être déléguée de classe pour plusieurs raisons : la première, c'est que je veux vous représenter auprès de nos professeurs, la seconde c'est que je veux être la seule à vous mener vers la réussite et pour finir je suis la seule à pouvoir vous mener à la victoire lors de la fête du sport en fin d'année ! Je ne permettrai pas l'échec ! Et Jellal ! Ne baille pas lorsque je fais mon discours !

_ Désolé Erza … rétorque le garçons aux cheveux bleus.

Et bien c'est une fille qui a de la poigne. Elle sait se faire obéir, tout le monde se tait et même la prof ne sait plus quoi dire après de tels engagements. Evidemment, après un tel discours, Erza a été élue haut la main. Pendant le vote, elle mitraillait toute la classe du regard.

Après l'élection, c'est la pause, et Erza, accompagnée de Jellal, sont venus nous voir.

_ Natsu et Lucy c'est ça ?

_ Euh oui … déléguée.

_ Pas de chichi, appelez moi Erza. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez toujours tous les deux ensemble … il y a un problème avec les autres ?

_ Non, du tout, répond Lucy subitement.

_ C'est juste que les autres ne semblent pas nous apprécier, ou tout du moins, ne sont pas à l'aise en notre présence, continuè-je.

_ … Je ne vois pas pourquoi … dit Jellal en baillant.

_ Oui, vous m'avez l'air très sympa ! Venez, après les cours on a qu'à aller prendre un truc au café du coin, ça vous dit ? On pourra faire connaissance ?

C'est vrai … nous n'avions jamais pensé aller vers les autres, et nous attendions simplement que quelqu'un nous tende la main, et ce quelqu'un, c'est Erza et Jellal. Nous avons accepté et nous avons bien discuté au café. Le début d'une grande amitié, Erza est vraiment une fille qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche alors que Jellal est un peu renfrogné mais vraiment sympa tout de même. Tout ce dont Erza parlait, Jellal s'en fichait royalement mais dès lors qu'on a lancé le sujet des tatouages, il était tout de suite plus loquace. Il nous a parlé pendant une bonne demie heure de son futur tatouage autour de l'œil, il semblait tout excité à l'idée de le faire. Il est en mauvais terme avec ses parents … C'est comme ça qu'ils ont appris que Lucy et moi avons perdu nos mères. Ce soir là, je me suis senti revivre, je suis sûr qu'il en était de même pour Lucy.

* * *

_ Reste avec nous Natsu !

_ Nous lâche pas surtout mec !

* * *

Sur le chemin pour retourner à la maison, j'ai décidé de passer par le centre ville pour acheter quelques petites choses pour le dîner de ce soir : des champignons, une pâte, des légumes et des steaks hachés, de quoi faire une bonne tourte. Dans le magasin, je vois des têtes qui me sont familières. Entre autre il y a ce satané Rustyrose qui a foutu un râteau à Lucy la semaine dernière … Tss je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui foutre un coup dans sa gueule d'ange … enfin, c'est surtout que je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis, je suis déjà réservé, alors si on me prend pour un violent, ça va pas m'aider.

En sortant, je prend une rue sur la droite et me dirige vers le parc où je m'attarde sur un parterre de roses rouges pour le moins magnifiques. Sur le chemin, j'entends au loin un cri et je ralenti la cadence pour mieux écouter … le bruit vient de plus loin sur la route … je m'avance rapidement et dès que je sens le bruit plus proche mes pas se stoppent et j'observe avec effroi ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Deux garçons plus âgés que moi sont en train de violenter une fille qui semble avoir mon âge … pire encore, je crois qu'elle est dans ma classe … Une fille qui porte l'uniforme de mon collège avec des cheveux bleus foncés, un teint pâle et un air fragile. Le garçon le plus grand porte une chemise débraillée et un pantalon déchiré, ses cheveux sont longs et blonds. Je l'ai aperçu une fois avec Jellal, et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Zancrow. L'autre se nomme Hikaru, il est deux classes au dessus de moi, il est assez imposant, des cheveux noirs, et une peau très blanche.. Que suis je censé faire ? L'aider ? Fuir ? Non cette deuxième option est inenvisageable !

_ T'es qui avorton ?

En relevant une quatrième personne est arrivé. Il doit avoir mon âge lui aussi. Des cheveux brun foncés, un air renfrogné, des jambes frêles … il semble si fragile … Il porte le même uniforme que moi.

_ Lâchez là !

Le ton qu'il a mis dans sa voix me fait trembler. Et vu que les deux autres ont répondu par la négative, il retire sa veste et se lance sur eux. Témoin de ce spectacle je suis époustouflé. J'aimerais pouvoir me battre ainsi … Il leur décote une droite à chacun puis le gros Hikaru lui donne un puissant coup de tête sur le front. Une traînée de sang s'écoule le long de sa joue désormais. Un peu sonné, il reprend l'assaut et donne deux coups de genoux dans le ventre d'Hikaru sous le regard d'une Zancrow énervé et d'une fille visiblement sous le charme quand on voit ses yeux pétillés ainsi. Hikaru à terre, Zancrow fait craquer ses doigts et attrape le brun par le cou … il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher … il va l'étouffer ! Vite, une idée … bon sang de là je ne peux rien faire … et le temps que je courent vers eux il sera sûrement trop tard. La fille aux cheveux bleus cri, pleure, implore … mais rien y faire, le blond refuse de l'écouter et de céder. Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds … et observe un cailloux assez gros … je le prend en main et le jette sans trop réfléchir. Par un pur miracle , il atteint Zancrow sur le sommet de son crâne ce qui a pour résultat de libérer le brun de son étreinte. Les yeux de ce dernier sont empli d'une détermination sans borne et il lui décroche un magnifique coups de pied de la gauche. Assommés, la victime et son héros discutent, et le brun, salement amoché, finit par s'en aller. Moi, après avoir jeté la pierre, je me suis caché derrière un arbre … pas que j'ai eu peur de m'en prendre une … mais plutôt que je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

_ Je suis minable …

_ euh … l'autre garçon a demandé à Jubia de te dire merci …

_ Quoi ?!

Depuis quand est elle là ?

_ Il t'a vu au loin et il a demandé ceci à Jubia.

_ Tu t'appelles Jubia ?

_ Oui …

_ Désolé de ne pas être intervenu comme lui ..

_ Aucun problème. Si tu serais intervenu, peut être que lui et Jubia aurait eu de gros soucis.

_ Si tu le dis …

J'ai ensuite proposé à Jubia de panser ses plaies chez moi, pour éviter une infection. Pour mon père, Jubia a fait une mauvaise chute, comme pour mes camarades de classe d'ailleurs. Tout le monde est venu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je l'ai présenté à Lucy, Jellal et Erza qui sont ravi de faire sa connaissance. Jubia, quant à elle, sourit, un sourire sincère et pur.

* * *

_ Reviens Natsu …

* * *

C'est ce genre de souvenirs que tu as eu maman lorsque tu es morte ? Des souvenirs gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire … une mémoire que j'emmènerais avec moi dans ce nouveau voyage sans fin. Un voyage que je veux faire avec toi … maman … Je te vois maman, en face de moi, debout. Ta longue chevelure rose n'a pas changée et tes yeux bleus turquoise sont toujours aussi magnifiques. Parle moi maman ! Dis moi quelque chose ! Je veux te rejoindre mais … Mais si je pars maintenant … je vais laisser un immense vide dans le cœur de tout ceux qui m'aiment. Je vais laisser papa tout seul … Lucy va encore perdre une personne qui lui est chère. Jellal ne rigolera plus avec moi … Erza ne me sermonnera plus jamais. Je ne verrai plus Jubia me sourire. Mais aussi … Je ne pourrai plus lui dire que je l'aime … Dis maman … les gens comme moi peuvent monter au ciel ou pas ? Te souviens tu de ce que tu m'as dis ce jour là ? J'étais un peu triste à l'idée qu'un jour je mourrai et je me demandais si j'allais aller au paradis … et tu m'avais répondu « tout le monde a sa place dans les nuages ». Est ce bien vrai ? Même en étant devenu un monstre, je pourrai y aller ? Je conterai encore à tes yeux ? N'es tu pas déçu de moi ?

_ … oui … je suis déçu d'être ta mère …

Bien sûr … je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose … je suppose que si je ne m'en sors pas … ce qui est déjà une certitude, je vais devoir errer tout seul pour l'éternité. Mais … vais je vraiment être seul maman ? Réponds au moins à cela s'il te plaît …

_ … Je suis déçu que tu penses cela de toi Natsu. Tu es mon fils et je t'accepterai peu importe qui tu deviens.

Maman … je suis un idiot … comment ai je pu croire que tu me renierai ?

_ C'est sûrement dur de vivre ce que tu as vécu … mais maintenant, il est temps d'aller de l'avant, de repartir de zéro. Un nouveau départ. On t'offre une seconde chance, ne la gâche pas.

Comment c'est la mort ? Qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on meurt ?

_ … On perd petit à petit tout nos sens … le goût, le touché, l'odorat ne sont que des lointains souvenirs. Par contre notre vue et notre ouïe se développent et nous pouvons surveiller ceux que nous aimons … Cela fait onze ans que je vous surveille toi et ton père et désormais …

Je le surveillerai avec toi …

_ Non Natsu … toi tu as Grey.

Grey ? Pourquoi ce nom m'évoque t il d'heureux et de tristes souvenirs ? Mon cœur se réchauffe mais ma poitrine se serre … c'est agréable et douloureux à la fois … une sensation que j'aurais oublié ? Mais quoi donc ?

_ L'amour Natsu … c'est ton amour pour Grey.

Grey … Maman a raison … elle a toujours eu raison. Et tandis qu'elle me tend la main, m'attrape le cou et me dépose un ultime baiser sur le front … mon nez commence à ne capter aucune odeur … le parfum enivrant de ma mère n'existe plus … la pression de son corps contre le mien disparaît peu à peu … ma langue devient engourdis. Un bourdonnement aiguë siffle dans mes oreille et une lumière blanche vient m'aveugler. A qui sont ces voix ? Pourquoi m'appellent t'elles ? Le bourdonnement s'intensifie, la lumière engloutit maman avec elle … maman ! Mais alors que j'essaye d'attraper un voile blanc de lumière … quelqu'un me chuchote des choses, je n'arrive pas à discerner ce qu'il me dit … Qui es tu ? C'est toi ? Grey ?

* * *

_ Ne m'abandonne pas Natsu … Je t'aime …

_**Fin du chapitre 15 !**_

* * *

Bien ... que dire ? euh ... bon bah, review ? MP ? Et ... à Mercredi pour le 16 ? Si vous voulez toujours me lire ...


	16. Chapter 16 : Le temps de la vérité

Je reviens un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'ai été très inspiré ... et j'avais beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire aussi.

Un chapitre de révélation ... mais pas la fin de l'histoire ^^ On se retrouve un peu plus bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Le temps de la vérité**_

Où suis je ? ça y est … je suis arrivé ? J'entends les oiseaux … et je sens de la chaleur sur mon visage. Doucement j'ouvre les yeux et aveuglé par la lumière je les referme un peu pour m'habituer. Es tu là maman ? Non c'est autre chose … Il y a aussi beaucoup de bruits autour de moi. Des gens parlent, s'agitent, j'entends surtout un léger ronflement près de moi. J'ai la jambe gauche engourdie. Mes yeux arrivent enfin à supporter la lumière, je les ouvre en grand. Autour de moi, des murs blancs, une télé en hauteur, quelques chaises autour d'un lit sur lequel je suis couché, une table avec un plateau repas à peine entamé et … Grey. Grey qui dort sur ma cuisse … Il respire fort et pendant plusieurs secondes je reste là à écouter sa respiration, j'analyse chacune de ses bouffée d'air.

_ Je vois … alors j'ai survécu … aie !

Ma tête me fait mal. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé en fait ? J'étais en classe et puis Grey s'est levé en criant mon nom … Ah oui … il se disputait avec Sting. A cause de ça, toute la classe doit avoir des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle. Mais après ? J'étais dans le parc du lycée … encore en train de pleurer et Grey est arrivé sous la pluie. Pris de panique je suis parti en courant et … tout ce dont je me souviens c'est les cris de Lucy et des autres … et du klaxon.

_ Tsss, je me suis fait renverser par un camion.

_ Tu es réveillé ?

Grey relève brusquement la tête lorsqu'il me voit éveillé. Sa mine inquiète ma fait craquer et bêtement je rougis comme une tomate et détourne le regard. Je lui en veux … plus ou moins mais j'ai cette impression bizarre que quelque chose s'est passé. Ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé d'avoir l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ? C'est tellement frustrant …

_ euh … je suis là depuis quand ?

_ Quatre jours … tu n'as pas arrêté de dormir. Ne bouge pas trop, tu as le bras droit cassé et quelques fractures un peu partout. Le camion a voulu t'éviter et il a changé sa trajectoire pour te percuter sur le coté. Malheureusement il t'a heurté à la tête. Tu risques d'avoir quelques migraines dans les prochaines semaines.

_ Je vois … j'imagine que je m'en sors plutôt bien n'est ce pas ?

_ Ca aurait pu être très grave Natsu … je … je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang depuis la mort de mes parents … Lucy a réagis sur le coups et a appelé les secours tandis que Jellal t'a donné les premiers soins.

_ … Jellal sait faire ça ?

_ Apparemment … Moi j'ai été nul … je n'ai rien su faire …

_ … où est mon père ?

_ Oh ! Je crois qu'il est allé voir un médecin. Je vais aller le chercher et j'en profiterai pour appeler les autres.

_ Très bien … merci …

_ Pas de quoi.

_ Non ! Je voulais dire … merci d'avoir veillé sur moi en l'absence de mon père.

_ … c'est normal, je me sentais coupable.

Sur ces mots, il referme la porte derrière lui et part vers le couloir de gauche. Non Grey, ce n'est pas de ta faute … Au bout d'une dizaine de minute mon père fait irruption dans ma chambre et me serre dans ses bras. Je le rassure en lui disant que tout va bien. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'excuse officielle de ma fugue c'est que je me suis endormi en étude après les cours, que personne ne m'a vu et que quand j'ai voulu traversé, je n'ai pas regardé si c'était libre. Lucy et les autres sont arrivé au même moment. On n'a jamais vu excuse aussi nulle et bidon mais ça semble convenir à mon père qui est pour le moins assez naïf. Grey, ricane dans sa barbe remarquant lui aussi le peu de crédibilité de cette histoire. Mon père était tellement inquiet que n'importe quelle explication lui aurait suffit je pense.

Après avoir discuté une bonne demie heure avec le médecin et mon père, toute la camaraderie arrive pour me voir. En les voyant les adultes partent et j'ai le droit à un gros câlin de la part des filles, j'en ai de la chance n'est ce pas ? Mais surtout … Jellal lui aussi a ressenti le besoin de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas un câlin de bourrin comme m'a fait Lucy dix secondes plus tôt bien au contraire, il me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Ainsi je me sens en sécurité et je ne savais pas que Jellal pouvait être aussi émotif mais plus important, je ne pensais pas compter autant pour lui. A l'avenir, je ferais plus attention à notre relation. Sous le regard suspicieux de Grey, je me défais de ses liens et mon visage revire écarlate. Lucy le remarque et s'en amuse.

_ Tu nous as flanqué une de ces peurs Natsu ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça vu ?

_ Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Mais dans cette histoire c'est à Jellal que je dois la vie. Il m'a fait les premiers soins et sans lui, selon le docteur, je ne serai peut être plus de ce monde. Merci beaucoup.

_ … ce n'était rien …

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi Jellal ! s'écrie Erza. Ce n'est pas rien de sauver la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis, tu devrais être fier de toi.

_ … changeons de sujet je ne suis pas très à l'aise. En plus quelqu'un d'autre à fait mieux que moi.

Jellal est en réalité un grand timide et il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Au fond de la pièce, Grey s'isole. Il pense être fautif de mon accident … Mais au fait ! Il manque quelqu'un !

_ Où est Sting ?

Suite à ma question plusieurs baissent la tête, les autres se raclent la gorge. Je dois comprendre qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose … Finalement c'est Lucy qui brise le silence.

_ Je crois … que ce n'est pas à nous de t'expliquer … On va te laisser, je devais appeler mon père et Loki pour leur dire que tu allais bien.

Tout le monde prétexte la même excuse, tout aussi pourrie que pour l'accident. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ils veulent me laisser seul avec Grey qui est le dernier encore dans la chambre. Il retire son pied du mur et se rapproche du lit et s'assoit.

_ Je vais tout te raconter …

* * *

_( Quelques heures après l'accident de Natsu … )_

_ Grey attends !

Il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte de cette manière …

_ Grey !

Inutile de me retenir les amis. Cette fois ci ce sera sa fête et il va payer pour ce qui est arrivé à Natsu.

_ Reviens !

Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Jubia … Natsu … je ne vais pas contenir ma rage … il aura ce qu'il mérite et je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque j'aurais eu mon compte. Tiens ! Le voilà tranquillement assis sur un banc devant l'hôpital en train de lire. Je te jure … il est responsable de l'accident d'un de ses camarades de classe et ça ne l'affecte même pas.

_ Tu comptes nous dire c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Mon problème ? répond Sting innocemment tout en continuant sa lecture.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça en classe ? Pourquoi tu considère Natsu comme une simple proie pour assouvir tes désirs pervers ? Tu savais que j'allais réagir comme ça et que Natsu allait mal le prendre.

_ Tu as ta réponse.

Au même moment les autres arrivent et écoute la conversation, subitement intéressé par les propos de Sting.

_ C'est justement parce que je savais ce qui était susceptible d'arriver que j'ai fait ça.

_ Hein ?

_ Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas prévoir l'accident et j'en suis navré pour Natsu mais pour tout te dire … c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

_ Dans quel but tu as fait ça ?

_ Dans le but de te faire souffrir tout simplement.

_ Hein ?

_ Ne te souviens tu pas de moi ?

_ … Si … mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essayerais de me faire souffrir.

_ … Parce que t'aimer me fait mal tous les jours … oui pendant toutes ces années je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ce jour là ?! Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas simplement restés amis ? Non toi tu voulais plus ! Tu désirais des choses immondes ! Tu me répugnes ! Toi et Natsu vous me dégoûtez, mais pourquoi m'as tu embarqué avec toi ?

_ … Alors pour toi c'est de ma faute ? C'est de ma faute si tu es homo ? Ouvre les yeux ! Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive et tu verras qu'un jour tu t'accepteras.

_ Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais accepter quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Et tu sais quoi ? J'espère que l'autre ne s'en sortira pas, comme ça toi aussi quelque chose te poursuivras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Une chose atroce, une tare …

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, mon corps bougea tout seul … En une fraction de seconde je me suis retrouvé face à lui et je projette ma tête vers la sienne pour lui donner un puissant coups de tête ce qui le sonne et le fait tomber. Cette fois ci Jellal ne me retiens pas … Il regarde la scène, le regard remplit de haine. Jubia préfère tourner la tête, Alors que Lucy et Erza regarde la scène sans une once de sentiment dans les yeux. Non … cette fois ci, personne ne viendra t'aider Sting, nous avons été ami c'est vrai mais désormais … mes poings agissent tout seuls. Et sur son visage que je défoule ma colère et ma tristesse.

_ Ne parle plus jamais de Natsu de la sort ! Tu as compris sale homophobe ! Celui qui est écœurant c'est toi ! Tu en viens à souhaiter la mort d'une personne qui te fait confiance et qui t'aime juste parce que tu ne t'acceptes pas. Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! Si jamais il meurt … Oui si jamais Natsu meurt, je te promet que tu iras le rejoindre rapidement …

Le visage ensanglanté, Sting ne bouge plus et tremble. Je lève une nouvelle fois mon bras mais je sens une pression dans mon dos. En me retournant, Jubia était là me serrant dans ses bras en pleurs.

_ Arrête … Jubia te demande de t'arrêter … il n'en vaut pas la peine …

J'acquiesce et me calme. Jubia desserre son étreinte et nous nous levons doucement. En me dirigeant vers les autres, je sens que Sting se lève derrière moi. Je me retourne vers lui et observe ses jambes tremblantes, son visage dégoulinant de sang, puis je regarde mes mains elles aussi en sang. Je n'y suis pas allé avec ménagement.

_ Pourquoi … Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le protéger ?

La réponse est évidente … il ne devrait pas la poser. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et d'une voix assurée.

_ C'est parce que j'aime Natsu, tout simplement. C'est quelque chose qui ne t'arriveras jamais.

* * *

Abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne sais pas par quoi je devrais commencer … Après avoir entendu cette histoire, quelque chose me reviens en mémoire … _« Ne m'abandonne pas Natsu … Je t'aime ». _Cette voix qui me chuchotait pendant mon sommeil, il a toujours été là à mes côtés … Comment ai je pu douter de lui ? Ce regard si honnête et sincère me donne des frissons … mais pas des frissons désagréables … ce sont des frissons qui me troublent. Il attend une réponse … comme quand moi j'attendais une réponse il y a trois mois chez Lucy. Or ce jour là, je n'ai pas eu la réponse escomptée. Ce jour là, mon monde s'est effondré. Ce jour là, j'ai cessé de croire en l'amour … Est ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Quand je le regarde, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai du mal à respirer … ça veut tout dire … c'est lui, le seul à faire battre mon cœur de cette manière. C'est lui, c'est le bon …

_ … Natsu ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu ne dis rien ça va ?

_ Je réfléchissais …

_ A quoi ?

Grey s'est rapproché de quelques centimètres de moi, il est désormais assis sur mon lit, la main près de la mienne, attendant un signe de ma part … Mais oui idiot, prend là ! Je n'attend que ça bon sang ! Enfin, c'est ce que je lui aurait crié si je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise.

_ … Natsu ? A quoi tu penses tout d'un coups ?

_ A rien …

Visiblement, je ne dois pas être prêt … mes cicatrices sont encore trop profondes. La boule au ventre je détourne la tête pour ne plus supporter son regard même si je sais qu'il a toujours les yeux braqués sur moi. Ca me brûle la nuque … C'est comme s'il lançait deux lasers bouillant de ses yeux …

_ Regarde moi Natsu …

Je m'exécute inconsciemment et nous revoilà yeux dans les yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, je détourne le regard vers la vitre de la chambre où Jubia et Lucy tentent de nous regarder maintenues de force par Erza et Jellal.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pour une fois sois honnête avec moi ?

_ euh … disons que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis …

_ … j'ai eu des doutes avant … mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux et toi ?

_ …

Je baisse les yeux vers sa main qui est légèrement plus proche de la mienne. S'il te plaît prend la mienne … c'est tout ce que je veux, un simple moment privilégié avec toi. Pas de baisers, pas de dispute … juste un moment intime certes un peu cul cul mais je m'en fiche …

_ Encore ce regard perdu dans le vide … dit il une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Trois fois en moins de cinq minutes, je vais commencer à croire que le choc n'est pas encore passé.

_ Je … désolé … Je crois savoir ce que je veux.

_ Dis moi.

Son visage est redevenu sérieux. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire … comment puis l'ignorer après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a recherché pendant plusieurs heures sous la pluie, il a veillé sur moi pendant que j'étais mal, il s'est battu pour moi, il prend tous ça au sérieux … C'est vraiment lui …

_ euh … j'aimerais … j'aimerais que tu …

Ma main tremble … ma respiration s'accélère et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Ah non Natsu ! Tu ne vas tomber dans les vap maintenant ! Ressaisis toi !

_ Tu sais … depuis que je te connais … j'ai rêver d'une seule chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Juste être près de toi … main dans la main.

Le visage de Grey s'illumine et un sourire vient se dessiner sur son visage et tendrement il vient me prendre la main. Juste comme ça … main dans la main, notre regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ses traits sont tellement parfaits, ses yeux sont si beaux, ses lèvres sont si désirables. Son odeur va me rendre fou, je la respire à grandes bouffées.

_ Est ce que ça veut dire que … tu es encore amoureux de moi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Franchement Grey … Tu es peut être beau, séducteur, irrésistible mais tu es surtout incroyablement idiot …

_ Hein ?

_ Bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi, je l'ai toujours été et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être alors ne me pose plus cette question inutile.

_ Excuse moi … mais l'autre jour tu as dis que tu me détestais …

_ … Oui … je te détestais d'être inaccessible … je te détestais d'être toujours la personne à laquelle je pense en me levant, en me couchant, en dormant … jour et nuit.

Pour la première fois, je prend l'initiative et l'embrasse. Un baiser rapide, chaste et délicat. Grey se rapproche encre de moi. Et un s'ensuit un autre baiser plus long et plus sensuel. J'avais oublier sa chaleur de la dernière fois. Ces baisers sont plus agréables … je me sens bien. Près de lui. En nous séparant, le chahut de l'extérieur s'intensifie … comme s'ils étaient discrets.

_ C'est très malpoli d'observer ce genre de moments …

Doucement la porte s'ouvre et quatre têtes dépassent. Lucy, Jubia, Erza et Jellal nous regardent avec de grands sourires. Décidément, j'ai de la chance de les avoir. Seulement, en voyant mon père arriver juste après, je me dis que le plus dur reste à venir … 28 Novembre 2013 … Grey et moi sortons ensemble …

* * *

Aujourd'hui Natsu sors de l'hôpital ! Dès que la fin des cours sonnent, je saute dans le premier bus pour la clinique de Magnolia. Ce sont les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute mon existence. Pas que les cours de Mr Rufus sont inintéressants mais bon … j'ai juste envie de le voir. Sting n'est pas revenu en cours, apparemment il serait malade. C'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit avec sa tronche refaite entièrement par mes soins … Non je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal … très mal même. Mais en même temps il l'a cherché.

Enfin, la sonnerie. Je ne prend même pas les devoirs en note et range mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. Dès que le prof nous accorde le droit de sortir, je me précipite vers la sortie en saluant les autres en vitesse. Dehors, Lucy me rattrape à toute allure.

_ Grey ! Attends moi s'il te plaît.

_ Lucy ?

_ Ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ? Je te promet de ne pas rester trop longtemps, hi hi !

_ Hein ? Oh t'inquiètes tu peux même rester, de toute façon on va pas s'afficher devant son père …

_ En tout cas, on est tous soulagé de voir que vous sortez enfin ensemble … me dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je dois bien t'avouer qu'à un moment je me suis dit que c'était foutu …

_ Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ … parce qu'il a hésité tout simplement.

_ Hésité ?

_ J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le travaille. Ça va faire une semaine que je vais le voir tout les soirs, qu'on discute seul à seul rien que nous deux et … y a toujours un moment où il est ailleurs, l'air soucieux.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

_ Je ne vais pas faire le rabat joie alors que ça fait tout juste une semaine qu'on est ensemble …

_ Communiquer c'est le plus important dans un couple. Alors n'hésite pas. Mais si tu veux un conseil … Natsu a besoin d'être rassuré en permanence. Il craint énormément de chose et à en croire son père, ça date depuis les événements de sa première rentrée scolaire. Tout le monde riait pour sa couleur de cheveux … et sa mère est décédée une semaine plus tard …

_ Oui … il m'en avait vaguement parlé.

_ Depuis ce jour, il doute de lui. Alors peut être qu'un mot rassurant de temps en temps peut l'aider.

_ Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

_ … je sais pas, vous sortez ensemble alors je dirais qu'un simple je t'aime suffira pour lui.

_ … il ne m'a pas encore dis qu'il m'aimait d'ailleurs … tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?

_ Ah oui ! Une autre chose que tu dois savoir sur Natsu, c'est qu'il est timide … trop timide. Il t'aime, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais quand il te le dira, tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne te lâchera jamais et que votre relation sera plus solide que jamais.

_ Je vois … tu crois que je devrais venir avec quelque chose ? Il sort enfin de l'hôpital …

_ Ha ha ha !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si dôle ?

_ Je me disais juste … que tu t'impliques énormément dans ta relation et aussi que tu t'inquiètes trop. Natsu ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne lui offre rien pour sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais si tu tiens à lui acheter un truc. Prend lui une religieuse à la pâtisserie.

_ Une religieuse ?

_ Oui, il adore ça, c'est sa pâtisserie préférée.

_ Bonne idée !

Je ne le savais pas. Je ne connais même pas les goûts de Natsu ... Qu'est ce qu'il aime ? De quoi il raffole ? Que déteste-t-il ? Que ne peut il pas supporter ? La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il aime les jeux vidéo et les mangas … Mais à part ça, rien d'autres qui en vaut la peine. Sur le chemin, nous nous arrêtons dans une boulangerie où j'achète une religieuse au chocolat. Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant d'y arriver, et plus je me rapproche de lui, plus je sens mon impatience grandir en moi. Dès demain, nous reprendrons le bus ensemble et nous pourrons être enfin libre de nos mouvements, pas de parents devant lesquels nous cacher.

_ Enfin arrivé ! s'écrie Lucy.

Nous descendons énergiquement du bus et nous dépêchons d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôpital. Nous nous annonçons à l'accueil et la femme nous indique que notre ami est en rendez vous médical avec le médecin. Nous décidons donc de monter devant sa chambre en prenant l'ascenseur. Assis sur des sièges devant la chambre 777, nous patientons en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous voyons le père de Natsu arriver.

_ Ignir !

_ Bonjour Mr Dragnir.

_ Tiens, Lucy, Grey ? vous êtes venus voir Natsu ? Vous savez qu'il sort aujourd'hui normalement.

_ Oui, mais nous voulions être là.

_ Je suis content qu'il ait des amis aussi attentionnés.

_ Les autres auraient voulu venir mais ils avaient des empêchements …

_ Oh je ne dis pas ça que pour vous, Jellal, Erza et la petite Jubia aussi sont proches de lui. Il est bien entouré, je sais qu'au moins il n'est pas seul.

A ces mots, le père de Natsu me regarde et je sens que quelque chose est dirigé contre moi. J'aime beaucoup Mr Dragnir, il est drôle, gentil et toujours de bonne humeur. Mais ces derniers temps, depuis l'accident, il est … froid. Ce doit être à cause de l'inquiétude mais …

_ Il ne lui manque plus qu'une petite amie !

… mais voilà. Cette dernière phrase m'était complètement destinée. Une petite amie ? Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser à la première venue … encore faut il qu'il en veuille et ça ce n'est pas sûr. Je suis quasi persuadé qu'il se doute d'un truc. Et pour nous protéger je réponds faussement un truc purement masculin. Si y a bien une chose que m'a appris le club d'arts dramatiques, c'est jouer le jeu.

_ Je crois que Natsu a quelqu'un en vue, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus dans notre classe et ça risque de se concrétiser. Enfin, j'espère que l'accident ne les aura pas éloignés.

_ Oh ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Grey … Cet accident semble même les avoir rapprochés …

Ok, plus aucuns doutes, il sait tout … Mais il ne doit pas avoir de preuves. Désolé Natsu … mais va falloir qu'on discute de ça rapidement, je ne tiens pas vraiment à avoir des problèmes avec son père. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de mon front et je suis blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Lucy me regarde inquiète et change immédiatement de sujet en parlant de l'état de Natsu. Elle sait vraiment ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situation. Natsu quand à lui revient avec sa béquille, il a des bandages un peu partout, un sur le front, un autre sa cheville gauche et un plâtre au bras droit. Son médecin à coté de lui et le soutient comme elle peut. C'est une vieille femme, mais de réputation très douée dans son domaine. C'est le docteur Polyussica. Elle possède des cheveux roses en chignon et des yeux rouges très foncés. Sa blouse blanche contraste avec le teint de ses cheveux.

_ Mr Dragnir ?

_ Docteur ! Comment va t il ?

_ Il peut sortir, mais il ne faut pas qu'il se force, il doit marcher le moins possible, son accident a laissé de graves séquelles. Tu iras doucement Natsu, ne fait pas de mouvement brusque et pendant au moins deux semaines, tu vas devoir vivre au ralenti. Après tu pourras faire des gestes un peu plus vifs.

_ Merci Docteur.

_ Mais de rien, je te revois la semaine prochaine pour un check up. Allons y monsieur, je vais vous donner un rendez vous.

_ Euh, papa ? Je peux sortir dehors avec Grey et Lucy, on t'attends sur les bancs.

_ Oui vas y à tout de suite.

Natsu se retourne avec un grand sourire. Je le préfère largement comme ça, il est bien plus beau quand il sourit. Il peine à se déplacer jusqu'à moi mais y arrive finalement et nous somme repartit pour l'ascenseur. Une fois dehors Natsu s'installe sur un banc et Lucy et moi nous asseyons à ses cotés. Alors que je sors ce que j'ai acheté, il me regarde un peu froissé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Dans l'hôpital, je veux bien. Mais là y a personne à part Lucy, pas la peine de nous cacher.

_ Ah ? Oui excuse moi …

_ Excuse le Natsu, Grey est un peu ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Et bien maintenant reste sur terre avec moi d'acc ?

J'acquiesce et Natsu se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Un simple et court baiser qui me fait frissonner. Je sors ensuite la religieuse de son sac et la donne à Natsu, un peu embarrassé. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il me regarde le roue aux joues.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est mon gâteau préféré ?

_ C'est Lu…

_ Il s'en est souvenu ! Tu lui avais dit une fois et il a retenu.

Lucy me fait un clin d'œil et je lui sourit. Mais je n'aime pas mentir … Lucy est le vice incarné. Natsu se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi et dépose cette fois ci un baiser un peu plus long et tendre ce qui fait battre mon cœur encore plus fort. Il me chuchote un petit « merci » et retourne à sa place pour déguster son gâteau. Ou plutôt dévoré, il en prend d'immenses bouchées et s'en met partout autour de la bouche. Lucy et moi rions aux éclats. Le vrai Natsu est de retour. C'est celui que j'ai connu en début d'année … c'est de lui dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Et inconsciemment je vient lui essuyer les traces de chocolat sur sa joue. Natsu ne fais pas attention et ne remarque pas que ce geste était déplacé, Lucy elle sourit dans son coin et finit par se lever pour nous dire au revoir à l'instant même où Mr Dragnir revient.

_ Tu as ton rendez vous vendredi prochain à onze heure.

_ Je n'irai pas en cours vendredi alors …

_ De toute façon on a pas cours de cinéma, le prof n'est pas là, donc tu louperas que littérature, fait remarquer Lucy.

_ Cool ! ça tombe bien alors.

_ Bon je vais chercher la voiture. Je te ramène Grey ?

_ Avec plaisir Monsieur.

_ Et bien moi je vais prendre le bus, repose toi bien Natsu, à demain.

_ A demain Lucy.

Lucy et le père de Natsu partent de leur côté, nous laissant ainsi seuls sur le banc. Natsu prend alors un air grave et soucieux. Comme chaque fois que je le vois. Lucy a raison, la communication est très importante dans un couple.

_ Est ce que ça va ?

_ … ouais.

_ Qu'est ce qui te tracasse hein ?

_ … ça fait une semaine que j'y pense et … je pense qu'on devrait le dire à Oul et mon père qu'on sort ensemble.

_ Hein ?

_ Je ne peux pas regarder mon père en face tous les jours en sachant que je lui ment … Et puis … maintenant qu'on sort ensemble … on peut se soutenir l'un l'autre tu ne penses pas ?

_ … si …

_ A moins que tu ne soit pas prêt mais j'aimerais au moins que tu sois là quand je le dirai à mon père …

C'est pas ça. C'est que j'ai eu de mauvaise relation avec Oul pendant si longtemps que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui avouer ma sexualité. C'est effrayant quand on y pense … Va t elle m'accepter ? Va t elle en rire ? Va t elle me rejeter ? Toute ces questions se forment dans ma tête et je suis persuadé que son père nous a griller.

_ Non, c'est pas ça. On va le faire. Si tu veux on va vous inviter à manger ce week-end pour entre guillemet « fêter ton rétablissement » et …

_ Attends mon père. On en reparle par sms ce soir, mais c'est une bonne idée, tu me tiens au courant ?

_ D'accord.

De toute façon, le plus important pour moi, c'est lui, c'est Natsu …

* * *

C'est le jour J … Dans quelques instants … Grey et moi feront officiellement notre coming out à nos famille. Papa est assis sur le fauteuil avec son verre de vin rouge, Oul est en face de lui avec son propre verre de vin blanc. Ultear me sert un verre de jus de fruits et Grey nous sert des chocolats. Moi je suis assis sur l'autre canapé. Après le service, la brune vient s'asseoir à coté de sa mère et Grey vient s'installer à mes cotés. Grey me prend la main discrètement. Mon cœur s'accélère et je commence à redouter.

_ Je … je ne peux pas Grey, dis je tout bas de telle sorte que seul Grey puisse m'entendre.

_ T'inquiète pas je suis là, me dit il en me serrant la main un peu plus fort. Maman …

_ Oui Grey.

_ Est ce que Natsu et moi on peut vous dire quelque chose d'important ?

Le compte à rebours a débuté … mon père a posé son verre de vin. Ultear nous regarde avec de grands yeux et Oul croise les jambes et se cale dans son dossier moelleux.

_ On vous écoute.

Non … je ne suis pas assez bien préparé. Et si … et s'il me rejetait ? S'il aurait honte de moi ? Ne pas pensez à ça ! Jellal m'a donné un coups de poing à cause de ce genre de propos. Le plus important c'est la vérité. Il est temps de lui dire. Me cacher n'est ni bon pour moi, ni pour Grey, ni pour mon père.

_ Tu veux commencer Natsu ?

_ … J'aimerais juste … Papa … tu te souviens qu'un jour tu m'as dis que tu m'accepteras peu importe ce que je devenais n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui. Et ?

_ Mon accident, mes moments de déprime, le fait que je t'ai hurler dessus … tout ça est lié à la même chose.

_ Tu commences à me faire peur Natsu …

_ Grey … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Maman … je crois qu'on devrait laisser finir Natsu …

_ Papa … je … depuis quelques mois … je … suis gay.

Ça y est … la bombe est lâchée. A cette instant précis, un blanc s'est installé dans le salon et je me suis sentis à la fois soulager d'un poids et en même temps mal à l'aise. Que peut bien penser mon père de tout ça …

_ Et … maman, Natsu et moi on sort ensemble …

Et voilà la deuxième bombe. Papa ton fils est gay et sort avec un mec, impossible de le changer. On aurait du dire ça séparément en fin de compte. Oul est la première à réagir.

_ J'en étais sûre ! Vous étiez trop proche pour ne pas être plus que des amis. Vous étiez à la fois mal à l'aise et heureux quand l'autre était là. Si tu avais peur de ma réaction Grey, dé stresse, j'ai été élevé dans la tolérance et c'est comme ça que je vous ai élevé.

_ Merci …

Ultear sourit et Oul vient prendre son fils dans ses bras … mais durant tout ce temps, mon père n'a rien dit. Je le regarde et au moment où il lève sa tête vers moi, j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait. Mon père a détourné le regard, s'est levé et a pris son manteau pour disparaître derrière la porte … Je n'ai pas la force de le rattraper, je n'ai même pas envie de le retenir.

_ Il lui faudra peut être un peu plus de temps que moi Natsu … me dit Oul pour me rassurer.

_ Oui, personne ne réagit de la même manière … continue Ultear.

_ Tu lui en parleras demain … dit Grey.

_ … Oui …

Oul me propose de dormir ici ce soir, ce que je fais. Il m'accueille à bras ouverts et je suis le bienvenu si je me sens mal où qu'avec mon père ça se passe mal vis à vis de mon homosexualité. Grey et moi dormons dans le même lit, il m'a prêté un de ses pyjamas bleus et blancs. Avoir son odeur autour de moi me rassure et c'est dans ses bras que je me suis endormis cette nuit là. Un peu plus tôt avant de m'endormir, Grey et moi avons discuté et je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais vu. Le regard de mon père avait changé … je n'étais plus son fils à ses yeux … je n'étais qu'un inconnu … juste un inconnu …

**_Fin du chapitre 16_**

* * *

... snif ... encore en train de les faire souffrir. Quand vais je enfin arrêter ces souffrances et les rendre heureux ?

... au prochain chapitre ? Qui sait ? Je préfère ne pas vous donner de date de publication parce que je ne la respecterai surement pas. Mais le 17 ne paraitra pas avant jeudi soir.

Ja na !  



	17. Chapter 17 : Confronté à son destin

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolé, un peu en retard mais bon, on va dire que vous avez un peu l'habitude ! Allez je n'en dis pas plus, voici le chapitre 17 !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Confronté à son destin …**_

Ce matin, hors de question de me lever. Je reste couché malgré les rayons de soleil chaud qui traversent la fenêtre pour venir s'attarder sur mon visage. C'est vraiment sympa de la part de Oul de m'avoir invité à dormir pour m'éviter de voir mon père hier soir … Je dois bien avouer que … je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirais ainsi … Non non non ! Profite de l'instant présent, tu verras ça plus tard Natsu.

C'est vrai ! Pourquoi s'emplir la tête d'idées noires alors que je suis blottis dans les bras de Grey ! Mon Grey … Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me réveiller de cette manière un jour. On a beau dire que c'est cliché, et cul-cul, c'est un moment magique. Sentir son souffle dans ma nuque, sa peau fraîche contre la mienne qui est brûlante, écouter sa respiration sereine et régulière, tout cela me remplit de joie et je sens que mon cœur s'apaise, la boule au ventre d'hier soir n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Derrière moi, Grey pousse un léger gémissement et me serre un peu plus. Je ne le savais pas mais de temps en temps, Grey fait de petits bruits dans son sommeil, et lorsque ça arrive, il le rapproche un peu plus de lui. Au bout de trois fois, son torse est entièrement collé à mon dos et ses mains sont sous mon T-shirt. Oui parce que j'ai mis un T-shirt tout de même. Grey m'a pourtant dis que je pouvais me mettre à l'aise mais ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on sort ensemble, je ne veux pas aller trop vite … d'où le T-shirt même si ça n'a pas empêcher Grey de passer ses main en dessous … et moi ? bah j'ai laissé faire, disons que ce n'est pas désagréable. Mon corps est toujours aussi bouillant, je ne veux pas briser ce moment privilégié entre nous deux. Ça va faire une bonne demie heure que je suis comme ça les yeux fermés, à penser à tous pleins de choses alors que Grey, lui, dort à point fermé. Je ne veux pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller mais j'ai envie de voir son visage, son si beau visage … alors j'essaye de me retourner, j'essaye, j'essaye mais rien à faire … plus j'essaye, plus il me serre fort ! C'est qu'il veut pas me lâcher ! J'essaye une dernière fois un peu plus fort et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre … il soupire.

_ Natsu …T'arrêtes jamais de bouger le matin ?

Et il se pelote un peu plus sur moi jusqu'à ce que c'est cheveux viennent chatouiller ma nuque. Il parle avec une lassitude à vous rendre fou ! Moi personnellement le matin je suis dans le brouillard quand je me réveille mais pas lui … Mais attendez ! C'est qu'il réveiller depuis longtemps alors ?

_ ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

_ … une bonne heure.

Aaaaaaaaah ! ça fait une heure qui me regarde dormir !

_ … Moi ça fait une demie heure.

_ Je sais … t'as la bougeotte depuis dix heure et quart …

_ Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

_ J'ai pas trouvé utile de te le dire … j'ai préféré te garder près de moi, pour me réchauffer.

A l'entente de ces mots, je rougis plus qu'une tomate mûre, et je me met en boule en protestant. Grey ricane dans son coin et desserre son étreinte. Je me tourne vers lui en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal à mon bras ni à ma jambe et je lui fais face. Il à les yeux mi ouverts, sans doute ébloui par le soleil derrière moi. Je me rapproche de son visage et je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes qui finissent par s'ouvrir. Rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée.

_ Les garçons vous vous levez sinon j'entre …

Enfin presque rien mais ça ne nous empêche pas de continuer à nous embrasser. Toujours plus et toujours plus longtemps.

_ Je me contre fiche de ce que vous êtes en train de faire je rentrerai quand même si je n'ai pas de réponse !

Grey se détache de moi et lui dit qu'on descend dans cinq minutes. Satanée Oul, moi qui pensait qu'elle était gentille ! Mais après tout, on aura plein d'autre moment comme ça, elle cherche juste à nous charrier. Grey, se lève en premier après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Je regarde les magnifiques courbe de son dos puis les beau muscles construit de son torse et des ses jambes … jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il ne bouge plus, tourné vers moi, les bras croisés.

_ On profite du spectacle ? Petit voyeur.

_ Pfff ! A quoi bon sortir avec quelqu'un si on ne peut même plus en profiter un peu … ?

_ Oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à en profiter car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas pu t'observer de long en large moi !

Je n'aime pas cette intonation qu'il a mis dan le « moi » comme si c'était le mot le plus important de la phrase …

_ J'ai eu un grave accident il faut me comprendre.

_ Et ton accident te force à mettre un T-shirt en permanence ?

Ok il marque un point là … Tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi comme un prédateur, un air malsain dans les yeux, je décide de fuir à ma manière et je me lève pour attraper ma béquille. Grey me repousse violemment contre le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il désire secrètement … mais je refuse de passer ce cap maintenant. Hélas … je ne trouve aucune échappatoire … Grey prend à la fois possession de mes lèvres en m'embrassant, et de mon corps en me tenant au lit. Une main baladeuse vient me retirer mon T-shirt ce qui le force à se détacher de moi, l'espace d'un instant, ma chance … mais avant que je n'ai le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il plonge dans mon cou pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Et cette fois ci, ça me fait littéralement fondre … je ne résiste pas à ses lèvres expertes, touchant du bout seulement ma peau halée et fine. Il faut que je me reprenne, sa main passe un peu partout sur mon torse pour traverser mon ventre et faire le tour de mon nombril … la limite qu'il ne doit pas franchir. Mais qu'il franchit tout de même … Il se rapproche dangereusement de l'élastique de mon caleçon et je tente de le repousser d'une seule main, rien y faire. Un doigt vient de soulever l'élastique, puis deux … là il faut se reprendre, le refroidir sans pour autant le frustrer …

_ Grey … ta mère va bientôt revenir … qu'est ce qu'elle dira si elle nous voit comme ça ?

Fort heureusement, mes mots ont eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Désolé Grey, mais je n'aime pas prêter à ce petit jeu. Il est encore trop tôt. C'est en soupirant et en grimaçant qu'il se décolle de moi et attrape quelques vêtements. Il n'a pas l'air content … ou plutôt il semble déçu … c'est un peu normal j'ai envie de dire. Au bout de dix petite minutes, nous descendons à la cuisine voir la mère de Oul et Ultear.

_ Salut les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, c'était très confortable, dis je en lançant un petit regard de côté à Grey.

Vengeance ! Il est gêné et s'installe à coté de sa mère et se serre des céréales, moi je me met juste à sa droite. Ultear nous regarde d'un air interrogateur. Non il ne s'est rien passé ma grande, lui dis je avec mon propre regard. Elle ne semble pas convaincue.

_ Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma biscotte alors que Grey garde un sang froid impressionnant.

_ Oui et alors ? Tu dormais bien avec ton copain quand il venait avant non ?

_ Oulah ! T'énerves pas, c'était juste pour me renseigner …

Et elle prend une gorgée de café avec un air malicieux alors que Grey repart dans ses céréales. Elle ne semble pas vouloir aller plus loin dans son interrogatoire, et lorsque je me tourne vers Oul, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une femme qui sourit d'un air pervers … c'est de famille ou quoi ? Puis elle redevient sérieuse.

_ J'ai appelé ton père Natsu ce matin …

Tout le monde se stoppe dans son petit déjeuner et je la regarde, attendant la suite avec impatience et inquiétude.

_ Euh … je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais revenir chez toi et il a répondu qu'il voulait te parler … c'est à toi de voir si tu en a envie.

_ C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais … je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui refaire face.

_ Je comprend tu es le bienvenu ici en tout cas. Je passerai te chercher des affaires dans la journée, avec tes affaires de cours.

_ Non non ! Ne vous déplacer pas, vous en faites déjà trop pour moi. J'irai tout seul.

_ Ou alors je peux te passer mes vêtements …

Nos trois têtes se tournent vers Grey qui, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il vient de dire, s'empourpre et recommence à manger.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Natsu, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et j'en profiterai pour tâter le terrain avec ton père.

_ … comme vous voulez …

Je ne sais pas trop si ça donnera quelque chose mais pour aujourd'hui je préfère ne pas y penser. Mon air abattu sape le moral à tout le monde et je replonge dans mes souvenirs heureux avec mon père. Rempli de nostalgie je fixe mes céréales qui ramollissent. Grey voit bien mon état actuel, il fronce les sourcils et m'observe.

_ Maman, Natsu et moi on sort aujourd'hui.

_ Oh ? Premier rendez vous ? hi hi, ricane Ultear.

_ Grey, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment.

_ Oh que si, c'est le moment … le moment de te changer les idées !

_ Il a raison ! Amusez vous bien et pensez à autre chose !

N'ayant pas le choix, je me soumet et, accompagné de Grey, nous remontons nous préparer. Grey me prête un magnifique polo bleu et un pantalon beige très clair, j'espère ne pas le salir. Je vais donc faire une toilette dans sa salle de bain et lorsque je retire mon haut, je remarque quelques petites traces rouges dans mon cou et je pousse un petit cri. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Grey entre dans la salle d'eau pour voir la raison d'un tel bruit. Et remarquant les marques, il rougit un petit peu.

_ T'y a pas été de main morte …

_ Ca c'est clair, désolé.

Etrangement, j'en ai rien à faire. Et sans prévenir je me jette sur la bouche de mon petit ami et le pousse vers la sortie, il reste stupéfié et abasourdi devant la porte que je referme pour prendre ma douche au calme et surtout … seul. Quarante minutes plus tard, nous sommes prêt à partir pour une destination qui nous est encore inconnue. Aujourd'hui je peux marcher sans béquille, je me sens plutôt bien. C'est en y pensant que j'ai eu une bonne idée : c'est aujourd'hui qu'ouvre la fête foraine d'hiver de Magnolia. Grey approuve cette idée et nous prenons donc le bus numéro douze en direction du nord de la ville. Sur le trajet, Grey m'attrape la main et emmêle ses doigts entre les miens, cette journée me permettra au moins de décompresser.

Arrivés aux portes de la fête foraine s'étendent d'immenses stands de jeux et de nourritures multicolores. Je suis toujours aussi surpris de voir les moyens investis dans cet événement. Le premier stand que nous essayons, c'est le tir à la carabine, classique et pas très cher pour commencer. Avec mon plâtre c'est un peu compliqué mais je ne me lasse pas de regarder Grey tellement il est à l'aise, il n'a loupé aucune cible et gagne une gigantesque peluche de dragon rouge. Je suis émerveillé devant elle, en vérité, ma créature légendaire préférée c'est le dragon. Le puissant dragon qui crache des flammes rouges flamboyantes. Quand j'étais petit je m'amusait à collectionner toute les figurines de dragon que je trouvait, j'avais aussi des posters, des livres, et tous plein d'autres trucs qui avaient la forme de cet animal fantastique, même mes crayons, c'est dire … Une fois la peluche empaquetée dans un immense sac plastique, Mon beau brun m'emmène vers la prochaine attraction. Le lancé d'anneaux est une discipline dans laquelle j'excelle, même à une main, comparé à Grey qui n'a aucune précision. Et nous enchaînons ensuite les attractions, palais du rire, chamboule-tout, maison hantée et tant d'autres que je ne peux pas tous les citer ce serait trop long. A une heure nous allons enfin manger … mon ventre n'arrête pas d'hurler pour que je le nourrisse et c'est bien ce que je vais faire. Je conduis Grey au meilleur stand de crêpes de la foire et nous commandons deux crêpes aux cèpes et à la crème et deux crêpes aux marrons. Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille pour mieux profiter l'un de l'autre.

_ Merci de m'avoir emmené ici Grey.

_ C'était tout naturel, il fallait que tu penses à autre chose.

_ Oui … mais il va falloir que j'aille voir mon père un jour.

_ Mais pas maintenant ! Allez on y va ! Direction, la toupie, un peu de sensations fortes pour diriger.

_ T'es au courant qu'il faut justement faire des choses calme après avoir mangé ?

_ Allez viens, fais pas ta chochotte !

Bien sûr, moi avec mon ego, je ne peux pas refuser cet affront, même si Grey est mon petit ami … Hein ? J'ai bien entendu petit ami ? Raaah ! J'arrive pas à m'y faire mais si, Grey et moi sortons ensemble ! Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines je broyais du noir et désespérais d'entendre sortir de sa bouche ce tellement attendu « je t'aime » que je désirais depuis le début de l'année … c'est vrai, il lui aura fallut trois mois pour me le dire. Remarque, je ressort plus fort de toute cette histoire. J'ai réussit à encaisser le fait que mon père me rejette plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Sur le coups, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, j'ai eu envie de pleurer et c'est vrai, quelques larmes ont coulé mais désormais je regarde en face les problème et j'arrête de me morfondre. J'accuse le coups et je vais de l'avant. Je n'ai jamais réglé mes problème tout seul depuis que tout ceci a commencé, c'est Jellal qui m'a aidé lorsque je ne m'assumais pas, c'est Lucy qui m'a fait réalisé mes sentiments pour Grey, c'est mon père qui m'a consolé lorsque Grey me rejetait jour après jour, c'est Grey qui est là aujourd'hui pour me sentir mieux … Non il faut que j'arrête de me reposer sur les autres quand ça ne va pas. Ce soir je reste chez Grey pour me remettre d'aplomb et dès demain je m'expliquer avec lui.

Une fois sorti de mes pensées je retrouve le visage de Grey me souriant comme un enfant. Il est tellement beau, tellement splendide, tellement noble … Moi à coté je ne suis qu'un roturier … remarque pour parler comme ça est ce que je suis bel et bien un simple roturier ? Paysan ? Campagnard ? … Chevalier ? Non … ça ne va pas ça … je suis juste Natsu en fin de compte, un mélange de tout. Y a des fois je m'exaspère quand je me perd dans mes réflexions si passionnantes.

Reprenons le cour de l'histoire.

Il est maintenant presque dix huit heures. Grey m'a entraîné dans toute sorte de manège à sensation, vers toute sorte de stand nourriture … pomme d'amour, gaufres, barbe à papa, et spéculos que je ne connaissais pas. Il est tard et le soleil commence à se coucher et … nous sommes dans l'inconditionnelle Grande Roue. Le manège incontournable pour les amoureux … surtout lors d'un couché de soleil. Grey n'a pas peur de me tenir la main pendant la file d'attente et se fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres autour de nous. Et une fois à l'intérieur il n'hésite pas à se blottir contre moi devant l'œil amusé de l'homme qui nous fait monter dans la cabine. Au sommet nous admirons le soleil disparaître derrière les montagnes au loin., cette boule de feu illumine le ciel que se recouvre peu à peu par le crépuscule de l'hiver. Le ciel rosé commence à s'effacer lentement, nous laissant le temps d'apprécier ce moment pour ainsi dire magique. La machine se bloque pour qu'on puisse admirer la vue et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Grey, pour me réchauffer. L'air est froid ici mais ce soleil me réchauffe le cœur et l'esprit. J'aimerais que cela ne se finisse jamais. Je sens mon beau brun bouger derrière moi et l'une de ses mains froide vient me caresser la joue et la tire vers lui pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser confortablement. C'est un baiser chaud et doux, rien à voir avec ses baisers fougueux de ce matin. Il se prolonge jusqu'au redémarrage de la roue, moment où nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre. Grey pousse un léger ricanement et ma main libre vient se réfugier dans sa veste bleu marine et je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleu foncés. Nous restons ainsi dans cette position jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la sonnerie nous indiquant que nous pouvons sortir. Je dépose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes puis nous descendons de la cabine. Cette journée fut splendide pour notre premier rendez vous.

A la sortie de la fête foraine je me retourne une dernière fois sur la grande roue et j'admire ses lumières multicolores en souriant, la tête remplie d'images féeriques. Grey m'attends sans rien dire, et me regarde comme si j'étais un gosse ce qui à toujours eu le don de me faire rager. Pourquoi les gens me considèrent comme un gamin à chaque fois que je m'émerveille sur les petites choses simples de la vie ? C'est justement parce qu'on ne s'y attarde pas que nous ne remarquons la beauté qu'elles peuvent représenter. Ne voulant pas gâché la journée je préfère laisser courir et nous repartons vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez Grey et découvrir un somptueux repas préparé par Ultear et Oul.

_ Bonsoir les garçons ? Alors cette journée ?

_ Magnifique ! Encore merci pour m'avoir sorti Grey.

_ … c'est rien …

_ Sois pas gêné Grey voyons ! lui lance Ultear.

Nous rigolons tous ensemble puis nous installons à table pour déguster ce que nous ont préparé les filles. Je commence par me servir en pommes noisettes puis j'attrape une cuisse de poulet grillé et verse un peu de sauce champignon dessus. Le dîner débute par une description détaillée de notre journée que j'entreprends de faire, puis Ultear nous raconte ses études de journalisme et je l'écoute attentivement parce que ça m'intéresse. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire plus tard alors elle peut me donner des idées ou des pistes vers quoi m'orienter. A un moment je tourne les yeux et reconnaît le sac de sport de mon père et mon sac de cours juste à coté. Je me retourne vers la mère de Grey qui me regarde avec insistance, attendant une réaction de ma part mais je ne sais pas comment réagir.

_ J'ai vu ton père cette après midi Natsu …

_ Comment va t il ? demandè-je d'un air détaché.

_ … il va bien, il m'a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles …

_ Ah bon ?

Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement. Si … s'il demande de mes nouvelle c'est qu'il m'aime encore enfin j'espère ! Mais il a aussi pu demandé cela par pure politesse et faire bonne figure devant Oul.

_ Oui, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

_ C'est ce que je compte faire dès demain.

_ Ah bon ? me demande Grey les yeux grands ouverts. Si tôt ?

_ Oui, il le faut. Mon père a eu le temps de réfléchir à si oui ou non il veut que je revienne à la maison. Pour le reste, il faudra plus de temps je suppose et habiter ici jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accepte totalement n'est pas envisageable. Mon père n'est pas mauvais, il doit sûrement être inquiet.

_ Bonne façon de penser Natsu, me lance Ultear. Sur ces belles paroles, je propose de passer au dessert. Voici notre spéciale bûche aux trois chocolats ! Fêtons Noël un peu plus tôt cette année hi hi.

L'idée nous fait beaucoup rire et nous engloutissons la bûche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Vingt heure sonne et je vais prendre une nouvelle douche pour me rafraîchir, l'eau qui coule sur mon corps courbaturé me fait un bien fou. Je reste ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure et profite de cette douche chaude, petite récompense après avoir passé une journée dans le froid hivernal. Une fois sorti je me dirige vers la chambre de Grey en enfilant un peignoir et retirant la serviette protégeant mes parties intimes. Grey est sur son lit en train de bouquiner un roman. J'attrape un boxer et lui indique que la salle de bain est libre. Il me lance un simple « ok » et ne bouge pas un cil.

_ … Grey …

Il pose un œil sur moi vaguement intéressé par ce que je dis.

_ J'aimerais me changer alors si tu pouvais y aller ça m'arrangerait.

_ Allez on sort ensemble on s'en fout …

_ Si c'est juste pour mater que tu fais ça dehors.

Il pousse un soupire, se lève et prends de quoi se changer pour dormir c'est à dire juste un caleçon … comme d'habitude. En passant près de moi il le jette un « rabat joie » avec un sourire narquois et ferme la porte. Je dois bien avouer que je ne le croyais pas aussi pervers et désireux de me voir … non je ne veux même pas imaginer. Mais d'ailleurs … une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée … qu'est ce que ça fait deux mecs ensemble ? En me le posant intérieurement puis ensuite à voix haute ne m'aide pas à la résoudre …

_ … j'ai le temps d'y penser.

Et je me couche dans le lit de Grey en faisant attention à lui laisser un peu de place … et puis non, je me met bien en travers du lit pour qu'il soit obligé de s'installer près de moi et me serrer fort contre lui comme la nuit dernière. Et c'est en riant diaboliquement que j'entends Grey revenir et s'installer près de moi comme je l'avais prévu.

Le réveil de Grey sonne fort le matin, et tous les deux nous essayons de l'ignorer avec Oul, ça ne loupe pas, elle ouvre la porte en grand et nous ramène à l'ordre. Nous gémissons pour nous plaindre et elle vient ouvrir les rideaux en espérant que la lumière vienne nous tirer du lit. Hors, ce n'est pas le soleil qui nous fait nous lever, non, loin de là. Nous avions oublier quelques petits détails, Oul est dans la chambre en train de nous parler et nous, nous sommes blottit l'un contre l'autre sans aucune gêne … Nous nous relevons avec sursaut et Grey fait sortir sa mère de la chambre énervé. Quant à moi, après avoir réalisé l'hilarité de la situation, j'éclate de rire, mon père semble avoir du mal avec mon homosexualité, alors qu'au contraire, Oul est totalement pour et un peu trop pour Grey.

Après un tel week-end, difficile de se revoir en cours … Anglais, histoire, littérature … impossible de se remettre dedans, tous ça me semblait très loin hier. Mais bon, les meilleures choses ont une fin. Et malheureusement s'ensuit de mauvaises choses … et oui, même si je déteste les cours, la journée fut bien trop courte lorsque Grey me laissa devant chez moi. Ce soir je ne compte pas dormir chez moi, je retournerai chez Grey, mais je souhaite au moins m'expliquer avec mon père. Je pousse le petit portillon blanc, avance dans l'allée et pénètre dans la maison. Il fait bon à l'intérieur, papa a allumé un feu dans la cheminée et je sens une odeur de gâteau. J'avance un peu plus dans le couloir et découvre Happy qui est fou de joie de me revoir, je suis à l'entrée du salon et lorsque je tourne la tête, je vois mon père, agenouillé en train de remettre du bois dans le feu. Je me relève et rentre dans le salon, sur la table, un album photo est posé et je remarque une grande photo sur la page de gauche où je pose avec mes parents, j'avais trois an à cette époque. Me rappelant ce que je suis venu faire, je me racle la gorge pour que mon père se retourne.

_ Salut p'pa …

_ Natsu ? Qu'est ce que … enfin, je croyais que tu restais chez Grey en ce moment.

_ Ouais … mais … fallait qu'on parle alors … je suis revenu mais je repars après.

_ Ah ? D'accord …

Un blanc s'impose entre nous et ne reste que le crépitement du feu qui vient perturber le silence morne et perturbant. Je hais les silence, c'est tellement glauque.

_ Donc … me voilà … tu vas bien depuis … enfin …

_ Oui … j'ai été coupé du bois … je devais le faire depuis longtemps mais j'avais toujours repoussé à plus tard. Vu que j'avais du temps hier matin, j'y suis allé.

_ Ok. Et sinon … je voulais savoir …

_ Y avait personne dans le bois quand j'y suis allé. J'ai même vu un chevreuil à deux mètres de moi, il était magnifique. Tu aurais du voir ça, tu aurais été émerveillé tellement il était beau …

_ Papa …

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Mon père se fige sur place et mon cœur s'accélère. Il finit par acquiescer et nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre sur les divans.

_ Bien … je … vas y. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Comment tu encaisses le coups ?

_ Que j'encaisse le coups ?

_ Oui, vis à vis de ce que je t'ai dit samedi soir …

_ Oh ça … et bien, j'ai du mal à vrai dire.

Wouah ! J'aurais imaginé qu'il soit aussi franc et direct avec moi la dessus. J'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre tellement j'ai du mal à récupérer mon souffle. Mes joue s'empourprent avec la chaleur et j'ouvre un peu mon manteau pour me mettre à l'aise. J'ai l'impression ne jamais être venu dans cette maison.

_ J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça …

_ Ecoute, je crois que je suis pas prêt à entendre ça. Je vais retourner chez Grey …

_ Non attends ! J'essaye juste … juste de comprendre. De te comprendre. Tu es mon fils, et je m'inquiète pour toi … est ce vraiment la bonne voie pour toi ?

_ … je ne comprend pas ce que tu essayes de me dire.

_ Est ce que … tu n'auras pas de problèmes ?

_ … Non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

_ Oui … je sais mais est ce que tu en es sûr ? Tu l'es vraiment ?

_ Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr papa. J'aime Grey. Je l'aime et il n'y a que lui qui compte pour moi.

_ … et tu ne changeras pas ? Jamais ?

_ Papa … c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut changer du jour au lendemain.

_ Mais comment peux tu en être certain ?

_ Les filles ne m'attirent pas ! Jamais je ne me le suis dis mais, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles et en début d'année, j'ai découvert que mes yeux se portaient sur les hommes et non les femmes. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, on a plus rien à se dire.

_ … Reste encore un peu s'il te plaît … je … je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment réagire. Je t'aime fiston et ça ne changera jamais peu importe ce que tu fais et ce que tue es, mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que je ne me suis jamais préparé à ça. Je me suis préparé à ce que tu fasses des erreurs, je me suis préparé à ce que tu ais des difficultés en cours, je me suis même préparé à l'éventualité que tu commettes un crime … mais pas à ce que tu sois gay. C'est nouveau et inconnu pour moi …et ça me fait peur.

Peur ? Mon père a peur de quelque chose ? Il a … peur pour moi ? Pour ça ?

_ Si ça peut te rassurer … c'est encore nouveau et effrayant pour moi. Il y a tant de questions que je me posent et énormément de chose que je ne connais pas. Et … plus j'avance, plus je m'accepte et si toi tu n'approuves pas … je n'y arriverai sans doute jamais.

_ Je comprends … il y beaucoup de chose à découvrir … pour toi et pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te perturber, je suis désolé fiston.

_ J'aurais peut être du t'y préparer avant, rien ne laissait paraître que je puisse virer homo hé hé.

L'atmosphère se détend et nous sommes resté là près du feu. Je lui ai raconté ce que je ressentais pour Grey, toute les épreuves que j'ai vécue pour arriver là où j'en suis. Les détails de mon accidents l'ont surpris et il a voulu aller chez voir Grey pour s'expliquer jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte pour Sting … et il a voulu aller casser la figure à Sting. Remarquez que sa réaction n'est pas si différente. Il y a cinq minutes il était déboussolé de savoir son fils gay et maintenant il veut tout faire pour être le père protecteur. Il en fait des tonnes, je ne lui ai jamais demandé ça. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sting, je me demande ce qu'il devient … oh bien sûr, je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir mais je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'il fait. Grey m'a dit qu'il ne venait plus en cours et il doit être chez lui. Bref n'en parlons plus, il faut se dire qu'il n'apporte que des ennuis … laissons le de coté et même, oublions le ! Le moment présent Natsu ! Focalise toi sur le moment présent !

Il faudra du temps à mon père pour qu'il m'accepte entièrement, mais un jour il n'y pensera même plus et ce sera devenu normal pour lui. D'ici là, je ferais en sorte de m'en occuper, de répondre à ses questions et l'aider à mieux comprendre mes sentiments. Ma vie semble enfin s'améliorer et reprendre son cour normal … ça aura été trois mois de pure folie … mais c'est enfin terminé …

_**Fin du chapitre 17 !**_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécie ce chapitre. C'est terminé ? Mais non Natsu, ne dis pas ça, il va encore t'arriver des choses ... enfin, si j'en ai envie, et si j'ai le temps et si j'ai des idées parce qu'en ce moment c'est la panne alors je vais faire une légère pose le temps de "trouver l'inspiration". La semaine prochaine je vous retrouve avec le 18 qui est un chapitre spécial. Il sortira donc de la trame de la fiction et ça me permettra de changer un peu.

Ja na

Message pour Fuu : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review aussi longue et je vais y revenir RAPIDEMENT, je tiens à préciser que je ne peux pas épiloguer dessus ici, ça ne regarde que nous deux et je suis sûr que tu comprendras. Je vais rester dans les grandes lignes en espérant que l'on trouveras un autre moyen d'en reparler. Je vais tout prendre dans l'ordre.

_ Je ne comprend pas ta critique sur la maturité de mon écriture. Enfin si je la comprend mais j'ai du mal à cerner comment y remédier. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on critique ma maturité et j'avoue être pris au dépourvu. J'essaye d'y remédier mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment.

_ des passages clichés ? Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord ... le passage de la mère de Natsu n'est pas cliché. Le personnage de la mère dans ce chapitre équivaut à la conscience de Natsu. Il se voile la face et à l'article de la mort il réalise juste qu'il l'aime plus que tout et qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé ... ou re réalisé dans ce contexte. Le coma ? Bah après s'être pris un camion tu me diras si tu restes pas dans les vaps plusieurs jours. Et si le camion est cliché ? Oui d'accord mais dans une histoire il y a toujours des choses reprises. Mais juste une question, tu t'attendais à ce que je le fasse ? Si oui, je suis d'accord, c'est cliché, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que ce n'est pas si cliché que ça.

_ scénario peu développé ? ... revois ta définition de scénario, je pense que tu as voulu dire synopsis et encore je ne suis pas sûr. J'étudie le cinéma, et un scénario ne peut jamais faire deux pages et ce que j'écris en fait au moins cinq par chapitre ,dans ma tête, quand j'écris, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir des plans et des mouvements de caméra.

_ En ce qui concerne les personnages ... j'entends ce que tu as dis, je l'accepte et ce pour tout ce que tu m'as dis. Donc, je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver. Le personnage de Lucy tout d'abord, trop cliché ? ok d'accord, jusque là je peux dire que je suis d'accord puisque c'est ce que je voulais mais lorsque tu dis qu'elle aime Natsu, c'est que t'as pas compris un truc je te conseille de relire. Jubia Erza qui ne servent à rien ? La je ne peux pas ne pas relevé, si elle n'était pas là y aurais pas de fiction. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Sting maintenant. Ok ... euh ... je vais y revenir après. Igneer c'est le père et a le rôle secondaire du père. Et là ... on en vient à Natsu et Grey ... Je suis d'accord mais ce n'est qu'une question de goût, tu n'as juste pas aimé que je fasse de notre Natsu fort, courageux et tête brûlé, un pleurnichard. Et Grey bah ... un torturé écoute, tu l'as dis, "à mon goût". Et on ce que tu dis sonne un peu comme un reproche.

_ Les relations, j'ai pas grand choses à dire, mais c'est pas que j'ai été trop rapide, c'est que je pense avoir mal expliqué et exprimé cette relation.

_ Dernier point ... a 13 ou 14 ans on voit pas le monde comme ça. Ou alors toi tu étais très mature pour ton âge. Tu as l'impression que j'essaye de décrire un vécu ? Il y a une part de vérité, il y a un personnage qui est basée sur ma propre existence et toute les réflexions de Natsu, ses questions "existentielles" comme tu dis, sont ce que se posent des gens qui vivent ça, ce n'est pas inventé.

Je ne suis pas en colère, ni indigné par ce que tu m'as dis sinon je ne répondrai même pas. Juste sur les personnages, j'ai viré rouge ... comme une de mes amies d'ailleurs qui est ma plus grande fan xD Mais je ne dis pas que ce que tu dis est faux. En fait, c'est que tu "reproches" et non "conseilles" ce qui est le but d'un review, tu devrais dire ce qu'il ne va pas, et conseillé sur des points et expliqué ce que tu as en tête. Parce que vu comme moi je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression que tout était à refaire, que rien ne collait et que c'était "nul" mot que je précise tu as employé et je trouve cela un peu dur. Je ne cherche pas à me défendre enfin si mais ce que je veux dire c"est que ce sont mes débuts et je fais beaucoup d'erreurs et j'y remédierai. Merci en tout cas pour ce que tu m'as dis et à la prochaine.

**PS :** Je te conseille de créer un compte pour que l'on puisse discuter si tu en as envie.


	18. Chapter 18 : Sortir de l'ordinaire

Bonjour ! Un léger retard dans la publication de ce chapitre ( un jour ). Vraiment navré pour ceux qui ont attendu devant leur ordinateur avec impatience. Désolé pour ceux qui sont au bord de la crise de nerf.

Mais voici tout de suite pour vous, un chapitre spécial sur notre petite blonde, j'ai nommé Lucy Heartfilia. Je sors un peu de la trame de l'histoire ( que je reprend immédiatement dans le 19 ). ça m'a permit de souffler un peu, et de prendre un peu de recul sur ma fiction que j'ai relue en entière depuis la publication du chapitre 17.

Aussi, j'ai reçu un nouveau review de ta part Fuu, et j'aimerais faire préciser quelque chose. Je n'ai pas mal pris ta review, une critique est là pour apporter quelque chose et peut être qu'inconsciemment ça m'a donné un bon coup de pied au fesse. Je suis réaliste, ma fiction est loin d'être parfaite et même s'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas encore compris dans ce que tu m'a écris ( peut être est ce du à mon jeune âge ? ) je m'efforcerai de perfectionner mon travail au fur et à mesure du temps. Merci Fuu.

Aussi, j'aimerais que les reviews sur ma fiction ne servent pas à des règlements de compte. J'ai un peu l'impression de " foutre la merde " ( désolé de l'expression ). Dans le plus grand respect de tous, évitez de vous en prendre les uns aux autres. Ce site n'est pas fait pour créer des conflits mais pour pouvoir donner l'opportunité aux gens de montrer un vrai travail, certes il y a des divergences d'opinion, certes il peut y en avoir qui ne sont pas d'accord avec l'avis de quelqu'un mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair avant que ça n'aille plus loin, keep cool ! No stress my friends ! ^^

Allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur : le chapitre 18 !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 (spécial Lucy ) : Sortir de l'ordinaire.**_

**Lundi :**

Tous les matins, jour après jour … j'ai ma petite routine habituelle. La veille je programme mon réveil pour six heure trente, et chaque matin, je me réveille cinq minutes avant qu'il ne sonne, ça me laisse le temps d'émerger comme ça. Ensuite, je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner préparé par Virgo. Mon frère Loki est toujours dans la cuisine avant moi. Je passe alors derrière lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Comme toujours mon petit déjeuner se compose de pains au lait, de croissant, de pains au chocolat, au raisin, de fruits et de multiples confitures à étaler sur les tartines. Une fois le ventre plein, je passe dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer et faire ma toilette. Je met toujours un temps infini pour me coiffer, me maquiller et mettre en valeur mon corps. Une fois prête, je pars pour l'école après avoir fait mon sac et comme à mon habitude j'arrive dix minutes avant que le bus n'arrive … et comme à mon habitude je soupire fortement en me disant que je devrais dormir un peu plus longtemps. Et ça, ça m'énerve. Cette routine m'énerve et m'insupporte au plus haut point.

Or, ce matin, tout est différent. Ma routine est perturbée et bouleversée. Oui ce matin, mon réveil n'a pas sonné, et vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en retard … je cours partout dans mon immense manoir, avale rapidement deux tartines au miel et un café pour me propulser en quatrième vitesse dans la salle d'eau sous l'œil avisé de mon majordome Caprico. Une fois habillée de mon uniforme, elle se précipite vers la chambre de mon chauffeur, Scorpio pour le supplier de l'emmener en cours. Malgré ses soupires il finit par accepter. Scorpio est un beau jeune homme qui a la trentaine. Personnellement je lui aurais donné moins. Après tout, c'est dur de croire qu'un homme qu'un homme de trente et un an puisse avoir l'idée de teindre la moitié de ses cheveux roux en blanc. J'ai toujours aimé sa peau mâte et son air décontracté et lorsque mon père me la présentée en me disant qu'il l'engageait, j'ai été folle de joie. Du moins, dans les premiers jours, puisqu'il est marié à une femme du nom d'Aquarius, et j'ai appris plus tard que c'était la coach de natation de Jubia.

Mais revenons à notre histoire. Mon frère est déjà partis et Scorpio prends tout son temps pour se préparer. Je me demande quelle heure il est … Bon dieu ! J'ai plus que quinze minutes pour pouvoir y aller ! Et par dessus le marché, il pleut. Quelle journée pourrie qui s'annonce. Dans la voiture je vérifie ma montre toutes les trente secondes avec mon air inquiet pour ensuite poser mon regard sur l'extérieur. Soudain, quelque chose m'intrigue. Je vois au loin un garçon portant l'uniforme du lycée courir sous la pluie. Mais aussi, le plus intriguant, c'est que je le connais, il est dans ma classe. J'ordonne à Scorpio de s'arrêter et la voiture se stoppe quelques mètres après le jeune homme en question. J'abaisse la vitre et attend qu'il arrive à mon niveau. L'air est froid, et un gros frisson me traverse le corps. J'adore avoir des frissons, j'aime la sensation qu'ils provoquent à mon corps. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange mais après tout, seul Natsu est au courrant.

_ Hibiki ?

_ Hein ? Lucy ?

_ Tu es en retard toi aussi ?

_ Ouais … j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil hier soir hé hé hé.

_ … Monte, t'arriveras jamais à l'heure.

_ Non non, je ne vais pas déranger.

_ Monte je te dis ! Tu vas attraper froid.

_ Bon d'accord, merci !

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Hibiki Leithis est réputé pour être un des plus beau garçons du lycée. Dans le journal de l'école, d'après un sondage fait auprès des filles, il est arrivé en tête de liste du garçon que les filles voudraient comme petit ami. Il est connu pour être un gros dragueur tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis Ren et Eave. Il a, comme beaucoup de personne, finit par se mettre en couple. Mais sa petite amie de l'époque, Karen Lilica, l'a quitté en début d'année. Depuis, son ego en a pris un sacré coups vu qu'il était très amoureux d'elle et il s'est arrêté de draguer tout ce qu'il trouvait. Evidemment, je suis comme toute les filles normalement constituée, Hibiki est vraiment beau, un Dieu parmi les Dieux. Selon les dires de Natsu, il aurait un beau corps … j'ai hâte de voir ça mais je sais me retenir. Hibiki, a les cheveux or comme Loki, son visage présente des traits fins et ses perles noires scintillantes contrastent avec la clarté de sa peau. En le voyant s'installer, je me disais que, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie, il était encore plus beau, plus séduisant, plus … excitant.

_ Merci de me conduire.

_ Y a aucun soucis. J'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

_ Ouais …

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire, je ne le connais pas vraiment et notre relation se limite à « bonjour » le matin et « au revoir » le soir si on se voit.

_ … comment va Natsu ? Il se remet bien de son accident ?

_ Oh ? Oui, oui, il va mieux. Il a encore un peu mal aux articulation quand il marche mais ça va.

_ Tu as du être vraiment inquiète.

_ Oui, enfin, comme tout le monde.

_ Ouais mais c'est ton petit copain tout de même.

_ Pardon ? Natsu et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! C'est mon meilleur ami rien de plus.

_ Sérieux ? Tout le monde pense que vous étiez en couple.

Et là … je viens de comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas de copain depuis plusieurs temps maintenant … Il faut absolument que je revois la relation que j'ai avec Natsu … être moins physique et moins ambiguë avec lui. En plus, il sort avec Grey maintenant, je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air après tout le mal qu'ils ont eu pour arriver à être heureux. Enfin bon … une fois le malentendu dissipé, Hibiki semble déjà moins gêné et plus bavard. Il a effectivement un soudain intérêt pour moi et mon avenir, pas que ça me dérange bien au contraire, j'adore parler de moi. J'en suis même flatté qu'on s'intéresse à moi … J'aurais pu sortir avec lui … mais mon cœur est déjà pris par Luxus Dreyar, petit fil du proviseur.

Arrivés en classe, trempés jusqu'aux os, nous nous excusons du léger retard que nous avons. Monsieur Readers nous sourit et nous indique de prendre place. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos places sans un mot, sans regard, de retour à ma réalité je m'installe et soupire. Je trouve ça dommage …

**Mardi :**

A la sortie du self, je laisse les autres aller en cours ayant oublié mon livre de littérature. Dans le couloir je vois au loin le beau Luxus … mon cœur commence à s'emballer et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder … Il est grand, blond, et musclé … ses muscles dépassent de son T-shirt, on les voit clairement, y en a partout ! Son tatouage tribale noir que j'ai vu une fois à la piscine dépasse lui aussi de son haut dans son cou. Le dit tatouage traverse son torse de tout son long et récemment il l'avait fait agrandire. Au moment où je passe à ses côtés, j'entends des « vas y ! fonce ! ».

_ Attends !

Je me retourne, le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude.

_ euh … oui ?

_ euh … comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Lucy ...

_ Lucy ? Ravi de te connaître, moi c'est …

_ Luxus … je le sais déjà … tout le monde te connaît.

_ Ah, je vois.

La gène s'installe et je me sens à la fois oppressé, folle de joie et soulagée. Je ne sait pas quoi dire mais Luxus m'avait abordée ! De plus, c'est finit nos simples regards habituels, mon quotidien changeait. Je me sens mieux, hier je rencontre Hibiki, aujourd'hui Luxus me parle, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une machine, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être enchaînée à ma condition.

_ ça te dirait qu'on se voit demain après les cours ? Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ Quatorze heure !

_ Je finis à midi moi, je t'attendrai devant le lycée d'accord ?

On s'échange ensuite nos numéros de portable et je finis par partir pour le cours de Monsieur Bob pour ne pas arriver en retard. Tout le long de la leçon, mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Tantôt rayonnante de joie, tantôt soucieuse, Natsu était fatigué de mes changements de nature aussi rapide.

_ Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou pas ?

_ … en fait, Luxus m'a parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a invitée demain après les cours mais … je ne sais pas quoi faire …

_ Reste naturelle et ne change rien. S'il tombe amoureux de toi, c'est mieux que ce soit pour ce que tu es plutôt que pour ce que tu prétends être.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Mais oui ! Reste telle que tu es. Belle fraîche et dynamique.

Je suis rassurée, les paroles de Natsu sont une des seules à pouvoir me réconforter et me redonner confiance en moi. Ainsi, mon sourire revenait et le sien se ravivait. Il n'aime pas me voir dans un état pathétique, ça lui sape le moral. Il est décidément trop sensible.

Je reste néanmoins stressée dans mon lit avant de me coucher. Et toute sorte de questions stupides me traversent la tête. Dois je prendre des vêtements de rechange ? Que vais je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est il vraiment intéressé par moi ? Tout ça me tracasse beaucoup trop … et ce n'est qu'autour de minuit que j'arrive enfin à m'endormire …

**Mercredi :**

J'attends devant le lycée depuis presque dix minutes maintenant. Seule Jubia a pu resté avec moi pour attendre. Les autres sont partis en amoureux vaguer à leurs occupations de couple. Erza et Jellal sont à la patinoire qui à récemment ré ouverte alors que Grey et Natsu sont allé voir un film au cinéma. Quant à moi, je m'inquiète … il a peut être oublié notre rendez vous … plus le temps passe, plus je me sens humiliée et nulle. Comment pouvais je croire qu'un gars comme lui aurait voulu de moi, une fille deux ans plus jeune que lui ?

_ Le voilà …

Comment aurais je … Hein ? Le voilà ? Mon amie pointe du doigt le blond qui arrive en courant vers nous.

_ Jubia va te laisser, à demain Lucy.

_ A demain Jubia.

Jubia me prend dans ses bras et s'en va en direction de la cathédrale. Mon compagnon s'approche et s'excuse de son retard. Son grand père le proviseur a demandé à le voir à la dernière minute par rapport à l'équipe de rugby dont il est le capitaine. En me disant ça, je me rappelle du jour où j'ai vu Luxus pour la première fois. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un ans. Avec les filles, nous avions été voir l'entraînement de rugby. Entre vous et moi, c'était juste pour se rincer l'œil. Et alors que nous regardions tous ces sportifs des pieds à la tête, j'ai remarqué qu'un blond au corps d'Apollon me regardait droit dans les yeux de son regard blasé. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours été attiré par lui …

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure nous arrivons devant un café. Mais pas n'importe quel café à vrai dire. L'enseigne est aux couleurs roses et blanche avec marqué en lettres customisés fleurs et cœurs « Mermaid Heel ». Où m'a t il emmené ?

_ Ne t'arrête pas aux apparences, ce café est vraiment bien.

J'ai tellement envie de le croire mais malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, je me souviens que Milliana y travaille le week-end … ce n'est donc certainement pas un café de bonne sœur. On connaît tous Milliana. Et mes craintes se confirment à l'instant même où je franchis la porte du café … Une fille habillé en servante nous accueille en s'inclinant bien bas et en nous vouvoyant. D'autres serveuse du même style s'activent un peu partout pour servir leur clientèle que je précise masculine ! Bon sang … il m'a emmené dans un maid coffee … Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille et la soubrette reviens avec des cartes.

_ Voici vos menus maître.

Maître ? Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? C'est un pur cauchemar je vais me réveiller. Pourquoi a t il fallut qu'il soit un gros pervers ? Tout le long du rendez vous, il n'a pas arrêté de reluquer les serveuses. Et ce n'est pas pour arranger les choses quand l'une d'entre elle, un peu plus provocatrice que les autres, vient s'asseoir près de lui sur la table : c'est limite si il n'aurait pas plonger dans son décolleter. Je vous jure les mecs sont tous d'affreux pervers et à mon grand désarroi, j'avais secrètement espéré qu'il soit un peu comme Jellal. Lui ne prête que peu d'importance au physique et se fiche si une fille est belle ou non. Mais lorsque je vois son regard empli de désir … je réalise que ma vision de lui était erronée … J'ai trop attendue de lui. J'ai quand même essayer de faire des efforts et j'ai tenté de discuter convenablement avec lui, son genre de film, ses goûts en littérature … et il s'est avéré qu'en plus d'être un obsédé, c'est un véritable macho ! Monsieur pense que la cuisine est une affaire de bonne femme. Laisse moi te dire que celui ci risque d'abîmer tes bijoux exclusivement masculin !

Au bout de deux heures je pars … c'en est assez, je ne le supporterai pas davantage. Quelle déception, me voici de retour à ma vie morne et insipide. Je regarde mon portable et vois un message de Natsu _« Alors ce RDV ?_ _»_. Désolé Natsu, j'ai pas le courage de te répondre.

_ Lucy ?

Je me retourne et réalise avec surprise qu'Hibiki est à mes côtés.

_ Hibiki ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

_ Je travaille en tant que bénévole au centre des sans abris Blue Pegasus.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis impressionnée.

_ Et oui, c'est Monsieur Bob qui l'a mis en place et Monsieur Ichiya en fait partis lui aussi.

_ J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Mais toi, je n'aurais pas cru que tu faisais ça.

_ Ah bon ? Il faut croire que j'aime bien t'impressionner. Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais par ici ?

Aie, mauvaise question …

_ euh … j'avais un rendez vous …

_ Oh … et avec qui ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

_ Luxus Dreyar.

_ Tiens … je ne pensais pas que c'était ton type de mec.

_ … et bien disons que moi non plus je le pensais pas …

_ Ca s'est mal passé ?

_ Il m'a emmené au Mermaid Heel

_ Mauvais plan pour un rendez vous. Je suis désolé pour toi …

Non, en réalité, ça se voit sur lui, il n'est pas désolé. Son sourire narquois qu'il arbore montre immédiatement sa joie de pouvoir constater ce désastre.

_ J'ai été stupide de croire en l'amour … décidément, les mecs sont tous pareil … enfin pas toi peut être …

_ Qui sait, je suis peut être comme tous les autres.

_ Je ne peux pas savoir.

_ Et bien juge en par toi même. Samedi après midi, je t'invite au cinéma, ça te tente ?

C'est tellement inattendu que je ne sais d'abord pas quoi répondre, ensuite son sourire timide, ses yeux foncés espérant une réponse positive, sa main se serrant sur la lanière de son sac plastique … tous ces éléments me font craquer. Il est tellement mignon et semble si fragile … que je finis par sourire à mon tour et d'acquiescer. Son visage s'illumine alors et ses deux orbes noirs pétillent de joie. Tout compte fait, je ne serais pas venue pour rien …

**Jeudi :**

_ Hibiki Leithis ? Et ben tu perds pas de temps toi.

Natsu me regardait avec un air rempli de malice tout en étant appuyé contre mon lit, assis sur le tapis, le bras toujours dans le plâtre. Je lui ai expliqué mon rendez-vous avec Luxus, ou plutôt cette catastrophe misogyne et Natsu a compris mon point de vue sur la chose. Je suis plutôt féministe alors lui et moi, c'est définitivement impossible, un mec un peu macho sur les bords, et qui ne regarde qu'au physique ne m'intéresse pas. En revanche avec lui, j'avais paradoxalement un sentiment de sécurité … sans soute du à la masse …

_ Oui je sais …

_ Remarque je te comprends, Hibiki est vraiment beau.

Hibiki est aussi tout le contraire de Luxus, lui au moins, il a de la conversation, il est cultivé et sait bien parler. Il est à la fois drôle et captivant, il parle avec légèreté et facilité de sujets très sérieux. Il est beau et intelligent … mais déteste le sport. Ce n'est pas important vous me dire mais avec lui je ne sens pas la protection que je peux trouver chez Luxus. Mais alors s'il est aussi bien sculpté … c'est que ça doit être naturel. Alors avec un peu de musculation, ça peut s'arranger. Lucy ma chérie tu es géniale. Soudainement, je percute à ce que me dit Natsu.

_ Hey ! Tu es avec Grey je te signale.

_ C'est pas parce que je sors avec Grey que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder pour le plaisir. Et puis j'ai pas à me sentir fautif. Grey n'est pas à coté et c'est pas comme si j'allais le tromper loin de là.

_ Mouais … je suis pas sûre d'apprécier si mon copain me fait ça. Pense un peu à Grey.

_ Mais Grey occupe toute mes pensées Lucy. Et tu crois que lui se gêne pour ne pas en profiter ?

_ Ah bon ? Je ne l'imagine pas comme ça t'exagères.

_ Et pourtant … je le reprend à chaque fois son regard dévie sur un autre. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis … quand je le regarde, je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi. En plus dans les vestiaires, je ne l'ai jamais vu en train de mater.

_ C'est qu'il est sûrement plus discret que dans la rue ou autre part.

Soudain Natsu pâlit un petit peu et je réalise ce que je viens de dire.

_ Oh Natsu allez, c'est peut être pas vrai, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Et puis, toi tu n'arrêtes pas de mater alors !

_ Oui mais quand il est pas là, je ne mate pas ouvertement devant lui ! Quand je suis à ses coté je ne peux que le regarder …

_ Bah justement, c'est quand il est pas là que tu devrais penser à lui enfin bon. Au fait, avec ton père ça va mieux ?

_ On peut dire ça … mais il a encore du mal. Il y a des fois, je vois qu'il fait de gros efforts mais à d'autres moments, je remarque bien qu'il espère encore que je redevienne hétéro et puis …

_ Et puis …

_ Bah quand Grey vient à la maison, il fait tout pour ne pas le voir, ou du moins le moins possible et ça me fout en rogne !

_ Trouve un moyen de les forcer à rester dans la même pièce.

_ T'inquiète c'est déjà en préparation. Bon aller en parlant de lui je vais rentrer sinon il va me taper un crise de jalousie.

_ Bisous rentre bien.

Une fois Natsu partis, je vague à mes occupations personnelles et m'installe avec un bon livre dans ma bibliothèque, une grosse couette sur mes genoux et un chocolat chaud sur la table basse. On dirait plus une grand mère de soixante dix balais qu'une ado de dix sept ans mais je m'en fiche je suis trop à l'aise comme ça même quand Loki vient se moquer de moi.

Aux alentours de dix huit heure trente, mon portable vibre et je découvre un message d'Hibiki « toujours ok pour samedi midi ? » Je souris et le rassure « Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole … » Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je reçois un nouveau SMS en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire « Tu veux voir quoi ? Il y a un film de science fiction qui à l'air pas mal, ou sinon un film dramatique sur une fille qui est victime de discrimination. » En toute honnête je préfère le second film. Et c'est exactement ce que je lui réponds une fois avoir vue les bandes annonces. Je préfère les films de ce type. Après avoir choisit le film, nous avons discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. J'ai de plus en plus hâte d'être samedi.

**Samedi :**

Le film était juste génial ! Il a su décrire correctement une personne dans la solitude. Les sentiments ont été partagé avec nous, simples spectateurs et j'avoue avoir pleuré comme une madeleine. D'abord j'ai eu un peu honte de moi … mais par la suite, pendant le film j'ai tourné la tête vers Hibiki et j'ai cru discerner une petite larme couler le long de sa joue à la lumière de l'écran. Beaucoup diront que ce n'est pas viril, une tapette ? Et bien, croyez moi, rien n'est plus beau et touchant qu'un homme qui pleure. Lui au moins reconnaît ses faiblesses et ça montre qu'il a du cœur. C'est aussi une preuve de maturité à mon sens, surtout à notre âge où tous les garçons font leur possible pour ne pas dévoiler leur sentiments. Mais, j'aime taquiner les mecs avec des choses qui leur fait honte car, il a tout fait pour essayer de cacher sa sensibilité pendant la séance.

_ Alors ? Emouvant n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, j'ai eu une boule au ventre dans les moments les plus tristes et intenses.

_ Moi aussi. J'ai même pleuré c'est pour dire que c'est bien fait.

_ Tu ne pleures pas facilement ?

_ Hm … il faut que ce soit bien fait, un bon livre, un bon film, une belle pièce de théâtre qui sait bien traduire et transmettre les sentiments des personnages, je ne peux que m'extasier devant. Et toi ? Tu pleures souvent devant un film ?

_ Hein ?

_ Allez ne ment pas, j'ai vu quelques larmes te couler sur le visage pendant le film …

_ … Grillé je suppose ? Oui ça m'arrive … de temps en temps.

A cette phrase, mon cœur rate un battement et ma respiration se fait plus difficile. Quelle honnêteté … c'est toujours ce qui m'attire chez un homme …

_ Tu es … tu es sans doute le garçon le plus honnête que j'ai rencontré. Habituellement, les mecs préfèrent ne pas montrer leurs faiblesses.

_ Si quelqu'un part de ce principe là ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas honnête envers lui même … Accepter ses faiblesses c'est accepter que nous ne sommes rien de plus que des êtres humains.

_ J'aime les gens honnêtes … que ce soit à tous les niveaux, envers eux mêmes et envers les autres.

_ … et toi tu es honnêtes envers toi même ?

_ Je …

Mon cœur s'est bel et bien arrêter de battre. Mon ventre me fait mal, et je ne peux que me tortiller dans tous les sens …

_ Tu as froid ?

Idiot ! Je suis mal à l'aise ! Mais au final … c'est bien que tu es pensé ça. Il s'approche de moi et me cale dans son manteau bleu marine. Ses bras enlacent désormais mon corps et … je me sens réellement en sécurité. Je l'ai trouvé … Doucement je relève la tête et regarde ses deux diamants noirs luisant à la lueur pâle du soleil d'hiver. Mon cœur bat plus fort et ma main droite se retrouve contre son cœur qui lui aussi bat à une vitesse anormalement rapide. Nos visages se rapprochent et avant l'ultime mouvement, j'entends un léger « je t'aime » auquel je réponds en annulant la distance restante entre nos lèvres qui viennent se sceller doucement, tendrement et amoureusement.

Cette semaine aura été bien plus vivante que ces derniers mois. Ma vie est désormais différente. Le matin en allant en cours, je n'irait pas seulement voir mes amis qui comptent énormément … maintenant, un petit ami parfait m'attendra devant la grille, les mains dans son manteau, le sac à ses pieds, le sourire aux lèvres. Et peu importe le temps que ça durera, cette fois ci, je ne m'en lasserai jamais …

_**Fin du chapitre 18 !**_

* * *

Yahou ! Je dois bien avouer qu'au début j'ai voulu mettre Lucy avec Luxus ... mais pour deux raisons, j'ai changé d'avis dans la semaine : la première c'est qu'une de mes amies m'a dit mot pour mot " Luxus est à moi ! Pas touches " ( Oui, elle est folle mais je l'adore ) la seconde est que j'adore le personnage d'Hibiki ! Et je trouve que Lucy va bien avec ... mais là encore on peut s'expliquer je vous attends ^^ !

Le chapitre 19 aura peu de chance de paraître ce week-end ... J'ai énormément de travail et ça va être un peu "tendu" de l'écrire en cinq jours alors au mieux la semaine prochaine, au pire le week-end prochain ... désolé !

Merci beaucoup, et laissez moi vos avis ! Ja na !


End file.
